I'm Not Losing You Again
by PirateZoro-san
Summary: Trafalgar Law is supposed to be heading for the New World, but his plans are delayed when he finds a girl of unknown origin washed up by his submarine. Why he chooses to save her is beyond him, but the moment she boards his ship, all hell breaks loose. Confessions. Murders. Greed. Temptation. Memories. Miracles. Fate. Revenge... and love.
1. Shattered Memories

**:) Hey guys! Welcome, welcome, to my humble.. ok, not so humble story! This is my first story so maybe u could go a little easy on me? please read and review with happiness. sorry if u don't like parts of this story! but i hope you enjoy! love ya!**

**I don't own OP.. sadly.. :)**

The harsh, icy rain plummeted from the clouds in the dark sky. The ground was drenched with nothing but water. No one had dared to go outside, for the heavens above sounded angry, and rain fell harder by the second. She woke up with a jolt, surprised, and rapidly looked around at her wet surroundings. The world looked strange, distorted, dark, and loud. Questions slowly popped into her head, and she tried to ask out loud, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Nothing. She lifted her hand and poked at her throat, frustrated as she continuously attempted to speak. At last, she stopped, and then realized something horrible. Her amber eyes widened.

_Who am I?_ she thought. Her mouth opened to say that, but still, nothing came out, not even a whisper. The rain poured from the skies continuously as she slowly broke down, confused, crying. _Who am I and why can't I speak?_

A hand patted her shoulder. For a split second, she peered down at the hand. Furry and white. Startled, she yelped and stumbled backwards, slipping on the wet surface. She slowly looked up to see something that made her scream, that is, if she could. It was a bear— a bear that was walking on two legs and easily talking as if he was born human.

"Are you okay?" it asked, holding a big, white plastic bag full of miscellaneous things. She met a bear that could talk. The girl opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't once again. Her eyelids fluttered with fear as tears dripped down her cheeks in beads. The bear tilted its head. "What's wrong?"

The girl, who was speechless (literally), swiftly jumped to her feet, and started running, but ran into a pirate sign, which was sewn onto a shirt that belonged to a man. The girl fell, and started scrambling backwards, but soon realized she was cornered, but not on purpose. The man she ran into tilted his head, his eyes filled within difference. She watched his eyes as they dug into hers, darker than night and more mysterious than her amnesia. In his hands was a long nodachi.

It was the captain of the infamous Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law, holding the nickname of 'Surgeon of Death' and a current bounty of 200,000,000 belli. He smiled. The girl's eyes widened. She recognized him, but who was he? Perhaps she saw him in a picture of some sort?

"What do we have here?" Law asked. He bent down. "Are you okay?"

The girl opened her mouth, pointed at it and shook her head. Law frowned. He was pretty smart, so he understood what the girl meant. Law stuffed his right hand into his wet, soggy pockets and seemed to search for something. Finally, he pulled out a tiny, red sphere. It was a pill. The girl backed up, horrified.

"Open your mouth," Law said.

From a distance, Bepo, the bear, tilted his big, fuzzy, brown head and asked, "Captain, why was something like that in your pocket?"

Law turned his head to his comrade, still expressionless. "A doctor has to be prepared."

Bepo frowned and stared at the wet ground. "Sorry, Captain."

"Aw, don't get so emotional," Law ordered. He turned back to the girl, who was still horrified and didn't realize that she actually had the chance to escape while Law was talking with his… bear. She slapped the pill out of Law's right hand and whispered in her mind, _Get away from me._

Law stared for a few long lasting seconds and then slowly stood up and turned. "Bepo, let's head back to the ship."

Bepo quickly glanced at the girl. "But, Captain! What about her—"

His captain gave him a calm half-glare-half-grin expression and repeated his words. "Bepo, let's head back to the ship. She doesn't want any help."

As the girl watched them go, she crawled slowly and fearfully towards the red pill that Law was going to give her. She picked it up and slowly put it into her mouth, and swallowed it. Shaking and hoping she didn't just swallow deadly poison, the girl opened her mouth to speak and what came out was a small whisper. "Who am I?" Her eyes widened so much as she gasped. She could speak! But still, there was one big question. Who the heck was she? Why couldn't she remember? She lifted her arm and sighed, then suddenly realized that there was a tattoo on her left arm. Slowly, she read it out loud. "Ha-ru-hi? … Haruhi? Is that my name?"

A sudden thought came to her mind. She needed to thank that man from earlier. Somehow, she knew him, and now that she had regained her voice, she had to go thank him and ask him about who he was. Without another thought, she ran.

**This first chapter was kinda short but stay tuned! PLZ review and sorry for the inconvenience! Read and Review plz!**


	2. Welcome, Welcome, To The Beginning

**Once again, i don't own One Piece. Thank you for the review, TheDML! Well, here's the second chapter and this is a lot longer than the first. Hope you guys enjoy! :) (EDITED!)**

The tired and slightly pissed Trafalgar Law mumbled absentmindedly as he loudly stepped into his submarine. It was only understandable that he was just a little frustrated with the heavy weather. He and his furry crewmate, Bepo, were completely drenched in water. Law's Northern-styled hat drooped, making the scene look as if they had just come back from a warzone. His earrings were cold against his ears. When Penguin, one of the crewmembers, saw them, he tried his best to hold back his laughter. His Captain's emotions at the moment were hard to decipher, since he looked pissed, but yawned, and also had a sneaky grin struck across his face. Penguin looked with complete puzzlement. The crew had always wondered why their captain acted that way. His vast list of emotions always got the best of him.

Law grunted as he lied down on his bed after changing his clothes and drying his hat and took a nap. The submarine stayed where it was and didn't set sail since they were waiting patiently for Casquette and some other crewmates to come back from their shopping trips.

Bepo woke him up by nudging his shoulder and tattooed arms hard and saying, "Captain, wake up! Casquette is coming this way."

Law hated waking up, especially when someone forced him to, and Bepo should've known better than to shout, "Wake up!" a thousand times in Law's pierced ears while pushing him.

Law glared at his friend and in a stony voice asked, "What?"

Bepo sighed and repeated himself. "Casquette is coming this way. He's coming back. I saw him with the others through the periscope."

Law laughed. "Bepo, you didn't need to use the periscope. We're on land, you know."

Law opened one of the wooden drawers that sat next to his king-sized bed and pulled out a map. His eyes slightly widened when he saw a journal underneath the map. The things inside that journal always managed to bring back nostalgic and painful memories. Law hesitated and then shook his head, forcing himself to stay focused. He smiled proudly as he studied the wrinkled map on his bed. Only ten islands until we reach Sabaody Archipelago, he thought to himself.

Suddenly and without a warning, shouts filled the submarine. Startled, Law jumped. He grunted annoyingly, put back his wrinkled map, and stood up. Law slammed the door open and shouted, "Casquette, I know you're back but you don't have to shout—"

Casquette was holding something soaked, but Law couldn't tell what it was. Everyone was crowding around it as if they were little birds waiting to be fed. Law nudged past a few people and asked Bepo what the hell was going on.

"Look, Captain," Bepo said, his voice sounding worried but slightly amused. "He found a woman."

Law followed Bepo's eyes and saw something unexpected.

"Well what do you have here?" he spat, staring at the girl he met earlier in mild disgust. Penguin frowned at his Captain's comment.

"I found her unconscious next to the ship," Casquette explained. "I think she passed out from hunger." Law stared at the girl, and noticed a tattoo displayed on the girl's left arm. He bent down to get a closer look at it and muttered quietly to himself. Then, his eyes widened as he got a closer look at the girl's face. He never had the chance since her dark brown hair covered most of her face. Did he know her? Strange… he thought in his mind.

"What should we do with her, sir?" Penguin asked. Law frowned and showed a look of indifference.

He stared down at her before yawning and turning away. "Set sail." And he turned away, with no answer to them. "I'm taking a nap."

His crew stared at him as he walked off and slammed the door. Trafalgar Law. Who knew how his mind worked? Then their eyes shifted to the girl. They placed her on one of the beds and then closed the doors and hatches and sank underwater, out of sight.

Somewhere in the New World, a beautifully carved and polished door slammed open and a man with long, jet-black hair stomped in. He punched the first guy he met, and shouted in anger at everybody, "Where the fuck is she?" His crew stared in puzzlement at their captain. The first mate, Kira, yawned as he polished his revolvers.

"Who are you talking about, Hibari?" Kira asked.

Dixon Hibari, the captain of the Time pirates and holding the bounty that equally tied with the one that belonged to Trafalgar Law, glared down at his first mate. "Where is she?" his voice growled. "It's been forever!"

"No one knows where your beloved is," Kira said with a hint of indifference. "I haven't seen her since last week. The last thing she said was, 'I'm going on a quick trip to buy some new shoes.' Girls are all about shoes to me."

Hibari frowned, stayed silent for a few seconds, and then asked, "Does it take girls one week to buy new shoes?"

"No, you idiot!" Kira muttered. The crew exploded with a round of mockery and laughter. "Just call her on the Den Den Mushi or something," Kira suggested. "Maybe she'll reply."

Dixon Hibari growled to himself and spun around, kicking aside the doors before storming down the hallways. "I'll kill her," he yelled out loud, shoes clanking against the marble floors. His eyes gleamed, betraying the emotions on the rest of his face. It was as if he was amused on the inside. "I'll fucking murder her."

The girl woke up around an hour ago, while Law was still snoring in his bed. Everyone had greeted themselves after she explained why she wanted to get on the ship, and Bepo was the one that asked her why she could speak suddenly.

"I took the pill," she mumbled, looking guilty. "I picked it up and swallowed it after you left."

"Why'd you follow us?" Casquette asked from behind.

Haruhi looked down. "Well... I–"

The yawning captain grumbled to himself as he scratched his head. Everyone turned around to see him.

"Hey, Captain," Penguin greeted. "It seems last night's bad sleep is still taking its toll on you."

"Thanks for the pill," the girl thanked. Law grunted in reply.

"Why'd you take it?" he asked. "No one said it wasn't poison."

"You…" She looked unsure of herself as she hugged her shoulders. "You mentioned you were a doctor." Suddenly, something started to vibrate under Haruhi's jacket. She stuffed her hand inside her pocket and found something and stared hard at it.

"What is this?" she asked, holding up a snail. The crew sent out sounds of curiosity.

"A miniature Den Den Mushi?" Penguin asked. "What's that doing t–"

Haruhi picked up the device that was vibrating on the snail and asked, "Hello?" The crewmembers crowded around her, for an event like this was surely rare.

"Haruhi?" a voice asked. "It's been a week, damn it. Where are you?"

Haruhi stared at the device in puzzlement, speechless.

The voice stayed silent for a few moments. "You've got to be kidding me, right? It's me, Hibari. Are you fucked up or what?"

Haruhi stared at the crewmembers, confused. "Who…?" She hung up and put the snail back into her blue jacket. Everyone stared back at her.

Hibari growled on the other side of the line. "Bitch, stop talking so quietly. You know how I feel about the mumbling."

"Did you lose your memory?" Bepo 's eyes widened slightly at the question, and then she looked at the ground.

"I…" she spoke into the phone. "Who are you, exactly, Hibari?"

The line went quiet for a minute before the man said, "You're bullshitting me, aren't you? God, when I find you…" And then Haruhi heard a click and he was gone.

Bepo frowned beside her. "So you really can't remember anything..?"

Shaking slightly, she answered, "Yes. I woke up in the rain and didn't know who I was." She lifted her left arm. "This is my only clue… at least that's what I think." But that wasn't the only reason. Should she tell them?

"There's another tattoo on your neck," Bepo told her.

Haruhi seemed surprised. "Oh, there is?"

Then Law crouched down in front of her, and for the first time she managed to take a good look at his face. The first thing that popped up in her head was: What the hell is with those eye bags?

But of course she couldn't say that to him. He was a pirate after all, and a notorious-looking one at that.

Haruhi smiled pretentiously. "I never got your name."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," nearly everyone mumbled. "You don't know our captain?"

The captain began looking amused. "Trafalgar Law."

"Is… Is it okay if I stay?" she asked. "Even if it's just for a little while.. Perhaps till the next island?"

Law sighed. "It's not gentlemanly to say no to a woman's request…"

"We're turning the sub into auto," Penguin said. "Captain, would you do the honors?" The crew burst into laughter. Law arched an eyebrow before pressing a button on the wall to his side. Haruhi watched as the room lit up even brighter and the ship some how evened itself out. Auto mode activated, she explained to herself. She clapped. "Interesting buttons, Mr. Law."

And that's how it all began.


	3. Crap, I've Been Kidnaped

**I looked back and realized that i made some mistakes in the previous two chapters and I'm really sorry. And also ppl have said that this chapter is a bit.. well OOC for Law and the crew. Sorry, i will try and fix that. Anyway, i don't own One Piece. :) R&R**

* * *

Recently, the Heart Pirate crew had picked up a mysterious girl, whom they had thought would be interesting to learn from, since they had no girls on the yellow submarine. However, Haruhi's habit of constantly moving around the sub had begun to trouble them in different ways. For the infamous captain of the crew, it was hell, since it seemed like Haruhi hated him. Now the notorious Trafalgar Law was a handsome man with a voice that melted women. He tended to treat ladies very well. However, of all women, Haruhi seemed to be the least... womanly. Haruhi was probably the most annoying and lively person on the ship. But with the passing of days, the crew gradually grew used to her asking them all multiple questions at a time, and had come to like her presence. Well, most of them.

On the morning of the eighth day of Haruhi's adventure in Trafalgar Law's submarine, she made everyone breakfast, and because no one really cared about her continuous shouting, she had to run from room to room banging everyone's head with a frying pan. She was in no place to do so, but she did anyway. Oh, the child she was. When it came to Trafalgar Law's fancy room, Haruhi gaped at it. After moments of hesitation, she burst into loud laughter. It was loud enough to keep everyone in the sub awake. The room was fancy alright, velvet curtains, nice floorboards and bed, but it was covered in maps and medicinal objects. Haruhi had to step over everything. Her laughter had managed to wake the captain, and he was glaring at her.

Haruhi was the only one that didn't know that Law hated waking up from his deep slumber, let alone being forced to wake up. He was absolutely in no way going to talk to a girl in a proper manner. "Get out," he ordered, pointing to the door.

Haruhi only frowned. "Why, i made break–" She turned and saw his nodachi. "Woah, longest sword ever."

Law looked past Haruhi and frowned even more at the sight of his crew. Then, at the sight of penguin, he seemed strangely impressed. "I thought men weren't supposed to use purses."

Penguin frowned. "It's a satchel."

Law slowly stood up, avoiding the sword that was still pointed at him, and sighed. "Satchel... Purse.. Whatever. Get out. I'm going to change."

Haruhi smiled and skipped out, holding her frying pan as she went. Law stared at the rest of his crew. "Well?" They then shuffled out of the room and into the hallways, leaving only his first mate, Bepo the bear. Law sighed, taking the next seven minutes to ready himself. At least this time his sleep had gone better.

Law took his plate of food from Haruhi's hands. "Penguin!" he called. "When are we arriving at the next island?" Then he turned back to Haruhi. "That's where you'll be leaving."

Casquette suddenly gasped, hesitated for a moment, and raised his hand. "Um, Captain?"

Law turned his sleepy head around and snapped at his crewmate. "What?"

"We already stopped at the island, if you haven't noticed," Casquette explained. "Bepo went out to shop already." Law nodded slowly before turning back to Haruhi.

"You're time has come."

Haruhi frowned. "Hey, that's what you say to dying people. I'm as healthy as a... a..."

"You can finish that sentence outside."

The girl nodded, not the least bit fazed by this turn of events. She smiled and bowed to the crew. "Thanks for your hospitality, guys! Maybe we can see each other in the future?" A few of them waved at her as she walked out, and some frowned at her departure. Haruhi jumped out of the hatch and onto the soft sand, where she stretched twice before heading off.

"Good luck to you, Trafalgar Law!" she called out after the captain.

"Likewise," he simply replied. They watched her skip off. Then Law noticed something on the left side of the beach, a bit far from where Haruhi was. He straightened himself and squinted at the figure. A human? The man swooped down and grabbed Haruhi and ran. As fast as that. It took a second for the Heart Pirates to adjust to the sudden event, and then Haruhi started screaming.

Penguin turned to the captain. "She's been kidnapped, sir!"

"That's perfectly clear, Penguin," the captain grunted back, jumping off the ship with Casquette.

Penguin looked surprised. "Are you going to save her?"

He sighed. "As much as I'd hate to," he started, "she's a woman." And with that, he started running.

Immediately, a bunch of others followed after Casquette. Bepo, who just came back from the town, thought it was all a game, dropped the bag he was holding, and jumped after the others.

* * *

Haruhi woke up on the deck of an unfamiliar ship– a large ship– and looked around, finding herself surrounded by people she didn't recognize. "You're finally awake," one person said. Haruhi looked up to see a black haired man. She recognized his voice and vaguely recognized his face.

"Hibari-san?" she asked.

"Since when did you start calling your older brother with such disrespect?" another voice asked. Haruhi turned around to see a blonde-haired man yawning. But why did she recognize HIM? Oh that's right. He was the one that just kidnapped her.

"Who are you?" she asked. The crew's eyes widened.

The blondie narrowed his eyes. "Who do I look like to you? I'm Kira."

"Okay. Either your completely fucking with me or you..." Hibari's voice trailed off. "You didn't, right?" Then he groaned and smashed his clenched fist into the mast. "Tell me you didn't."

"I didn't what?" Haruhi asked. "Seriously, who are you?"

"We were on the island of Time Magic... you didn't accidently erase your time, right?" Kira asked with a hint of indifference.

"Okay, I don't know what you're-"

"KICK!" Bepo yelled as he kicked the face of a man on the ship. Haruhi's eyes widened as Bepo untied her from the pole.

"Bepo!" Haruhi exclaimed with surprise. People on the ship began taking out weapons.

"Haruhi," Hibari called. "Blast them." Haruhi tilted her head.

"Blast?" she asked, lifting her hands, examining them.

Hibari groaned and sarcastically put his hands on his ship. Surprisingly he had the time to explain. "Lift your hands, aim it at that bear, and freaking HIT. IT."

"Ice?" she asked. Something plunged into her neck and she screamed. "OW!"

"Nevermind, " Hibari impatiently muttered. "Your'e useless now."

* * *

Trafalgar Law was running, looking around for other people from his crew. "Why am I saving her?" he asked himself. "Geez." He knew that he somehow knew Haruhi. She was probably someone he met when he was younger back at home. Law scrolled through a list of people and memories in his mind. The list stopped at a memory of someone giving him his earrings. His eyes widened. Who was that person again? Honestly, a particular name had popped into his mind ages ago, but do to his stupid mind, he gave up on the name. "Who was the person that gave me these?" he asked, touching his earrings. The name he thought of earlier was actually correct, but then, Law was wondering why he cared about his earrings. "Tch."

He was actually right. That particular name was the right name, and it was Dixon Haruhi.

**I'm sorry. I thought this chapter was kinda bad... PLZ review!**


	4. Room, A Metal Ruler, and some Ice

**Sorry, theDML. I'll make my chapters longer... if i can. I tried not to make it OOC but... I'm not good at writing but i'll try to make the chapters longer and less OOC (if possible)! ScarletBrightening, KoronaJones, and theDML thx for the reviews! I DONT OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

Haruhi woke up with a dizzy head. Her neck was in pain. Kira had used some sort of drug to force her into sleep. There was something killing her side and she realized it was the miniature Den Den Mushi in the right pocket of her blue jacket. She stuck in a hand and pulled out the device. She attempted to stand up, but her legs wobbled and gave in. Pain filled her legs. Haruhi gasped when her eyes shifted to her legs. They looked burned and cut. She groaned, sounding annoyed. She hated injuries since they only slowed her down. Since she couldn't move her legs, Haruhi simply sat up. On the ground, Haruhi looked at her surroundings. She was in a beautifully decorated girls' room. There were velvet curtains, a queen-sized bed, huge stuffed animals and rugs everywhere, and many posters hung upon the wall. Something made her eyes open wide. A bloody captive was sitting on the other side of the room. Haruhi tried as fast as she could to crawl towards the body. At last she reached it, took off the hat, and gasped.

She let out a short cry as tears formed in her eyes. "Casquette!" Casquette was out cold, and definitely near the door of death, but he was breathing and alive. Haruhi looked at him up and down. He was drenched in his own blood. He had tried to save her, and this was the result. But... how could he have been hurt so bad? From what she had seen, Casquette appeared to be very strong-willed and powerful. How could he...? Her mind spun as she glanced from side to side, trying to stay cautious and focused. The fancy door on the left of Haruhi opened and Hibari stormed in. Haruhi frowned and backed up.

"I was expecting someone nicer," she muttered under her breath in disgust and a slight hint of fear. Hibari didn't seem to hear her, and that was good thing.

"You're so annoying," Hibari muttered from across the room, frowning. He had a few scratches on his arms, legs, and face. Those probably came from the battle with Bepo and the others. Haruhi didn't witness the battle, so she didn't know where everyone was, what happened to Casquette, and she also wondered where the crew's beloved captain Trafalgar Law was. "You went to buy shoes for a week," Hibari stated, "and then disappeared! Fuck, we had to get out of the New World for you!"

"Aw, I'm so glad everyone cares about me," she said sarcastically, and then with a threatening glare, she asked, "Were you the one that hurt my feet? Why is Casquette over there? What did you do to him?"

Hibari tilted his head stupidly."Huh?" His eyes shifted from a poster on the wall to Haruhi's injured feet. He frowned and then stomped on the ground. "Damn that Kira! I told him to put you in your room, not the kitchen!"

Haruhi's mouth then let out something that was a mix of a short laugh and a grunt of disapproval. "You put my body in a steamed kitchen full of hot things?" she asked.

"No, Kira did."

"Dude, that's not my point! For future reference, there's A LOT of boiling water in there!If you really are my brother, then why would you put my body in the kitchen?"

"NO, Kira did."

"So then how did i end up in this room?" she asked. "And what about Casquette?"

"Kira put you there."

Haruhi gave him a blank look. She was frustrated with Hibari, and started doubting that Hibari was related to her. "Huh? So he took me to the kitchen and then moved me here? What about Casquette?" Apparently, Hibari didn't care about Casquette. He didn't even know who the heck that was.

"You mean that worthless bitch soaking up his own blood?"

You see, Hibari wasn't exactly the brightest guy on Earth, therefore he wasn't really the smartest either. "Don't call him that."

Hibari looked down at the bleeding figure. "He was weak."

Haruhi groaned with frustration. Was her brother always this insanely stupid? After moments of watching her older brother develop a sudden interest in another poster on the wall, Haruhi decided to change the subject to something more straightforward and serious. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "What do you want with him?" Hibari didn't notice her at first. He didn't notice her after she repeated herself either. She groaned again.

"God, am i invisible?" she asked. "What do you want with me?" It was just like the process of waking up Law. Finally, Hibari turned his head from the poster and shifted his glance to Haruhi.

"Oi. You're so silent," he said. "Say something." That was where Haruhi was close to exploding from anger and frustration, but since she wasn't usually the type to burst from anger, she forced herself to keep her cool.

"What do you want with me?" she asked for probably the seventh time in five minutes. Hibari let out a short laugh.

"I'm your brother, duh," he mockingly replied. "I can't believe I let you on Time Magic. Now your can't even remember me." Haruhi's face was filled with guilt because she couldn't remember her own sibling. She wanted to cry, but Haruhi knew that if she did, it wouldn't help with anything.

Despite his cunning attitude and intimidating looks, hibari was the type to rant on and on. Haruhi stared up in surprise at her older brother, listening to him talking about how girls were all about shoes. "That is so not true," she spat angrily. Hibari's hand slapped her across the face.

"Shut up. You're brother's talking," Hibari bellowed.

"You shut up!" Haruhi dared to yell. "Look at Casquette! How could you do something like that to him!"

"Tch. You mean that trash?" Hibari asked mockingly. "That piece of shit coudn't even touch me!"

Haruhi flushed with anger. "Trash? Him? What the fuck! He is one of the strongest people I've ever met. _He saved me_. The only trash is you!"

"Since when did your thoughts change?" Hibari asked mockingly. "A week ago you were still bloodthirsty! You loved to see blood and hear screams! What made you soft? You were bloodthirsty! You never cared about the weak!" Haruhi gasped and shook her head.

"No, your lying," she whispered. "You're lying! And Casquette's not weak! He and Law saved me!"

Hibari struck her across the face again, this time with more force. "Shut the hell up!"

"Don't be too hard on the lady," Kira said as he stood by the door. "She's your sister after all." No one had really noticed he was there, so he just simply smirked and walked off.

Hibari ignored his first mate's words. "Haruhi, remember this. You're a bloodthirsty demon that loves to kill, not a merry little princess!"

"YOU'RE LYING, DAMN IT!" Haruhi yelled, the first of her tears falling and reaching the rugs. "There's no way-"

"Oh, then do you want proof?" Hibari asked.

She hesitated for a moment, and then yelled, "YES! I want proof." Earlier, Haruhi wanted to see what her brother was like since she totally forgot. Her first impression of him was strong, but when he slapped her, it downgraded to pure rude. Haruhi hated him, but since she was the type to laugh and piss others off, she dared to say more. "I can't believe a guy just slapped a girl. Damn that has got to be a new record!" Hibari glared down at her. She smiled. "What? You scared now?" Of course, that was probably the most stupid sentence she ever chose to be a comeback in an argument.

"You people, I can't believe you haven't noticed me yet," a voice mumbled. All three of them turned around to see Law, who was leaning against the corridor walls behind Kira.

"How did you–" Kira began.

"Law?" she asked, not believing her eyes, a faint smile following them. Her puzzled face quickly turned into a glare. "What are you doing here?"

Law sighed and pushed Kira to the side. "Doing a man's job. Saving a lady."

"Why are you in this room?" Kira asked, lifting his shirt to take his revolvers.

"Tch. That's what i should be asking," Haruhi spat. "Why are you here?"

"Well, it's a fairly interesting tale, but long story short, I was gallivanting through this wonderful ship," Law explained, "and i–"

"Oh, come on. That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, Law," Haruhi told him. "You already had a nap!"

Yeah, actually Law came to save Haruhi, since the rest of the crew left the job of saving her to him. After all, he was the captain. Then, Law's eyes widened when he saw Casquette. "That can't be-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hibari yelled, suddenly losing his calm, though, technically, he lost it ages ago. He was standing next to Law's hand. "I'm going to kill you."

Law grinned. "How many men have you killed?" he asked.

"You're not getting out from under there alive."

"What, is that a threat of some sort?" Law angrily teased. Like Haruhi, Law loved to tease, but at that moment, it wasn't the right time to be teasing people, especially Hibari, and Hibari was already pissed beyond the limits. Hibari pulled out the katana strapped across his back and pointed the edge at Law's nose. "So you want to fight?" Law asked challengingly. Haruhi said something in the background that sounded like an insult but no one really noticed. Law's speed was kinda good, so when Hibari stupidly looked back at Haruhi to tell her to shut up, Law was able to get out from under the comfy bed and use his Room powers. It wasn't exactly the best plan ever, but it worked. "Room." A giant translucent blue sphere surrounded Hibari.

Since Law's nodachi was in the hands of Bepo, and Law didn't know where the hell Bepo was, he had to use the first sharp thing he could find. It was a metal ruler, and only-god-knows-why-it-was-there, but it worked. Law was too tired to put Hibari's body back together, so he just left Hibari all cut up in a sphere. Haruhi wanted to use her powers too, that is, if she did have powers. Her older brother claimed that she had the power to manipulate ice. I can do this, she thought to herself. She faced Hibari's body, and lifted a hand. Hibari saw this and smirked. "You wouldn't dare-" he dared.

Haruhi focused on her hand, and felt some sort of jolt going through her arm. In moments, her brother was in ice.

"Man, that was scary," Haruhi commented, "yet strangely awesome..."

Law, who didn't seem to care about Haruhi's 'new found' powers (but had a small grin on his face), sat down in front of Haruhi's feet and examined them. "Darn this must hurt."

"It's nothing compared to what Casquette had to go through!" Haruhi cried, pointing at Casquette.

Law grunted. "So it is him." He turned back to Haruhi. Since Law was a doctor, he always carried a few medical things with him. He pulled out a few long bandages and threw them at Haruhi, who caught them in surprise. "Patch yourself up," Law ordered. "If you have the guts to get up and walk, then stand up." Law quickly rushed to Casquette and picked him up and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Haruhi frowned at Law's order, and started wrapping the bandages around her feet, and then slowly- with the help of the wall beside her - stood up, even though she let out a painful cry. _It's nothing_, she told herself. _It's nothing_. Slowly, she limped towards Law and Casquette. "Is he going to be-"

"Shut it. Of course he's going to be okay," Law assured. "He's a Heart Pirate after all."

Haruhi smiled. Trafalgar Law was a good captain, a lot better than the coldhearted, terrible Dixon Hibari. Law used one of his hands to signal Haruhi to follow him. "Why are you taking me with you?"

"Hush, Haruhi," Law ordered. "As a man, I can't leave a girl on a ship full of weirdos that put bodies in steamed kitchens."

"Does it have to be that specific?" Haruhi teased.

"I'm a doctor. Do you want a lift of this ship or not?"

"Fine, but the thing is that this ship is in the middle of nowhere in the Grand Line."

"We'll jump," Law said. "The submarine is right underneath us. They're coming up for us. I'm sorry about your feet but you'll have to jump."

"But you ate a Devil Fruit, and i think i did too!"

"I trust in them. They won't fail."

Haruhi hesitated, and then shrugged. At first, Haruhi thought that they had to escape by going through a maze of hallways and enemies, but in the end, Law used Room and Shambles to slice a hole through one of the walls using his metal ruler. The sound of metal and wood breaking and shattering created a loud cacophony that filled the whole ship. Everyone one soon found out that Haruhi was escaping since most of them witnessed her standing beside the hole from beneath. Just when they were about to jump, Kira barged in and literally kicked the door into pieces. Haruhi had jumped first, and she didn't hear the gunshot. Bepo opened the hatch just in time when the submarine surfaced and broke Haruhi's fall. Haruhi groaned in agony at her feet. She looked up and gasped, her eyes widening to an extent she would never be able to explain.

Kira had shot someone- either Casquette or Law. Haruhi didn't know which, but before she could think, she realized that the entire ship was covered in ice. Her ice. Did she use it unconsciously? That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the safety of those that had saved and tried to save her. Penguin climbed out from the submarine just in time for Law to accidently land on him. It was Law that got shot, in the thigh in fact. If Casquette was the one that got shot, he would've died.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked. Law gave her a blank look and pointed at his thigh. "Oh," she muttered.

"Nah. The bullet just grazed me. What matters is Casquette at the moment... Are your feet okay?" he asked in reply. Haruhi realized that she totally forgot about her burned and cut feet when saw Kira shoot Law. She shook her head absentmindedly.

"Nah I'm fine."

They had plenty of time to waste since Hibari's ship was frozen. It'd take days for the ice on the ship and people to melt without any fire or a giant heater. Despite the fact that he was her 'beloved' older brother, Haruhi was glad she was away from Hibari.

Inside, everyone calmly waited while the top doctors, Law and Penguin, worked on the recovery of Casquette. The whole time Haruhi had her legs at her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her feet weren't healed - obviously they wouldn't heal that fast- but they were fine and recovering and she put sandals on. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, and none of them included the fact that Law might've been someone Haruhi knew when she was little. All of the thoughts were either about Casquette, Hibari and the Time Pirates, or Trafalgar Law. Haruhi knew Law was lying when he said that the bullet only grazed him. As a doctor, he should've acted better and treated his wound too.

After a few more forever-lasting minutes, Law and Penguin walked out of the infirmary and sighed. Everyone instantly stood up and ran towards them.

"How is he?" Bepo asked holding Law's nodachi in one hand and Casquette's hat in the other. Haruhi brushed through the crowd and stood next to Bepo, feeling worrisome.

"The chap is fine," Law assured. Cheers were heard from everyone in the sub except for Haruhi. She felt sad and extremely guilty for letting Casquette place his life on the line for her. She walked into the infirmary and found Casquette soundly sleeping. A gush of relief entered her.

"What, you don't believe my words?" Trafalgar Law asked. Haruhi looked up at him.

"If i didn't, i wouldn't have jumped."

Bepo knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but he really wanted to. "Captain, can she stay?" Haruhi mumbled to herself as a reaction towards Bepo's question.

The crew like Haruhi, but no one was sure about what Law thought about her. Law grunted.

"...Fine she can stay until her feet heal," he muttered. They watched Haruhi gleam with happiness.

At night, around one, everyone decided to go to bed. They didn't exactly have curfew. Heck, no pirate did. In his room, Trafalgar Law jumped onto his bed and fell asleep in no time. Everyone did, except Haruhi. Surprisingly, the submarine had extra rooms, so Haruhi occupied the most colorfully decorated one. While brushing her teeth, she remembered that Bepo had pointed out that there was another tattoo on her neck. Haruhi had to crane her neck in order to get a good look at it. It was backwards in the mirror and took her a few minutes to decipher.

"125," she read aloud. On her bed, many thoughts raced in her mind once again. Hibari had said that she was a bloodthirsty demon. She lifted one of her hands.

"Am i a demon?" she asked herself. She couldn't sleep for a while because of the thoughts of Hibari racing through her mind. She was calmer, though, compared to when she thought of him while Casquette was still in the infirmary. And as she inspected her hand in the dark, she almost thought she saw blood on them.

* * *

**Ta-Da! This chapter was kinda long compared to the other chapters. btw should i do a valentine's day story? i was thinking earlier that is was a bit OOC but maybe i could give it a try. plz tell me if you want a valentine story! THX**


	5. Fireworks

**I'm sorry but i wont be able to update everyday from now on. I'll update every few days! The winter break is ending. I DONT OWN ONE PIECE ^v^**

* * *

Ever since their encounter with Dixon Hibari and the Time Pirates, Haruhi had grown more and more affectionate towards every one of the Heart Pirates, including the beloved captain, Trafalgar Law. They had saved her, twice in fact, and she felt like she was forever in their debt. She cooked for them, shopped for them, teased them, hit them, and preferred to watch over Casquette with Law in the infirmary. Her feet had actually healed a few days before, but since no one really brought up the topic of whether she could stay on the sub or not didn't show up, Haruhi decided to stay. Law's thigh was healed by himself since no one on the ship except Haruhi knew that his thigh was shot by Kira. Law had announced to the crew the day before saying that they were four islands away from their current destination, Sabaody Archipelago, but they didn't celebrate or party like the other pirates would, because Casquette was still injured. Haruhi walked in to the infirmary a few hours after lunch on her fourteenth day on the Heat Pirate's submarine. Casquette was still out cold, but he was steadily on his way back to perfect health.

"How is Casquette?" Haruhi asked for the third time of the day. Law looked up from his big, metal seat and used his right hand to signal that Casquette was fine.

"You've got to stop asking that. It's getting on my nerves," Penguin told her from the other side of Casquette. "It's been a week. He'll come around." After a few silent moments, Casquette slowly opened his eyes and muttered something to himself. Penguin let out a short laugh. "Well, speak of the devil, he's alive."

Haruhi let out a big sigh of relief and decided to sit down on the chair next to Law's. Casquette looked around and asked, "How long have i been out?"

"Around a week," Law explained, rubbing a hand on his tattoos. He sighed. "We're almost at Sabaody Archipelago." Casquette let out a proud but weak laugh. Bepo walked in holding Law's nodachi and briefly announced that the submarine was closing up on an island. It was Shiki Island, an island full of snow. Suddenly excited since Casquette was fine, Haruhi jumped up and rushed to the window and gleamed at all the ice.

"Yes! It's time for my shopping shift!" Haruhi howled as she continued to look out the window at the beautiful island. "'Shiki' is japanese for winter, right?" she asked, rapidly pointing at the winter island. She jumped up and down. Law frowned.

"What are you? A five year old?" he asked. Haruhi was happy because ice was her best element, and since it was a winter island, she knew it was time to play with her powers. The submarine surfaced from under the water as it neared the docks of Shiki Island and stopped a few yards away. Haruhi had gotten used to her powers, and since she was able to freeze the water around the ship, the Heart Pirates didn't need a huge anchor anymore. Haruhi froze the water into ice that was a few feet thick and used her powers to create a walkway out of ice from the ship to the docks. It was like the red carpet for models and celebs since the ordinary people and fishermen that were passing by gaped at the beautiful road made out of ice. It took Haruhi less than ten seconds to run outside and jump up and down in excitement like a little kid with a lollipop. It took her no time at all to rush all the way to the downtown area of the city. Law, who took his time putting on a thick jacket, walked outside with Bepo.

"Penguin," he called. "Watch over Casquette. Bepo, let's go."

"Aye aye, Capatin!" Bepo loudly announced. Since he was a bear, Bepo didn't need a jacket. He had fur.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was planning to head towards every store she could find in downtown. She didn't bring much money to shop, but she still wanted to explore and enjoy. She was manipulating a snowball in her hand, and constantly changed the shape of it. First it was a star, and then a heart, and then turned back into a normal ball of snow. Halfway through her journey through town, she got bored with the snow so she threw it away, but then a great idea popped into her head. She bent down to gather a large clump of snow, and shaped it until it resembled Law's Northern-styled hat. Haruhi used her fingers to carve out where the black spots on Law's hat would be, and replaced the holes with ice. On the biggest shard of ice, Haruhi carved in her name and excluded her last name since it made her think of her older brother, Hibari. Satisfied with herself, she smiled, picked her creation up, and gently placed it on top of her head. All Haruhi could afford in the downtown was a drink and a big, round strawberry lollipop, since she had wasted all her money at their last stop on the island before, but she didn't seem to mind. Haruhi walked through the town while eating her lollipop. Her eyes stopped at a poster on the wall of a shop and after just reading the first word that was written in bold print, a bold smile appeared on her face and she tore off the poster, and ran in excitement.

* * *

Trafalgar Law and his crew mate, Bepo, were randomly roaming through the downtown area, looking for a medical store to buy a few boxes of medical supplies. Law sighed and sat down on a bench.

"It's strange how there isn't a single medical store around here," Law complained. Bepo sat down beside him. Law turned his head to see a man sleeping on the bench beside his with his hands behind his head. Law had thought that the man was simply sleeping, but he wasn't. The man opened his eyes and shifted his glance to Law and smirked slightly. Law's eyes widened slightly and a challenging grin filled his face. Beside him, Bepo frowned.

"I didn't think i'd see such an important person here on this island," Law said, standing up. The man sat up and yawned.

"Wow. To think that I'd meet the infamous Trafalgar Law here," he muttered.

"Same here, Marine Admiral Aokiji," Law replied, still smiling. Aokiji seemed to be impressed.

"You know me?"

"I'd be a fool if i didn't." Beside him, Bepo stood up as well, and prepared himself to fight. Law held back his hand, signaling to Bepo to not fight. Aokiji stood his ground and opened up one of his hands and started manipulating ice. A pure translucent ball of ice formed in his palms and he pointed it at Law. Law frowned. "Well, bring it on then." Law opened up one of his clenched fists and pumped air into it, forming a blue sphere to rotate in his palm.

"Hurtful," a voice mumbled in the background. It was Haruhi, pouting, still chomping on her strawberry lollipop. "Why didn't you invite me into the fight?" Law didn't pay attention to her and stared at Aokiji. "Whose that?" Haruhi asked, pointing at Aokiji. Her eyes widened when she saw ice on Aokiji's arms.

"I'm Marine Admiral Aokiji," Aokiji announced. "Aren't you cold, girl?" Haruhi had an inhumane resistance to the cold. She was only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of denim mini shorts. She shook her head.

"Haruhi, retreat to the ship," Law ordered. "This isn't the place for girls to be fighting." Bepo nodded in agreement. Haruhi frowned, disobeyed her captain, and proudly walked until she was beside Law and Bepo. She formed a lance out of ice and smiled.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean i can't fight," she protested, and then looked at Law in the eye. "I've always kinda liked you, so i think i'm gonna stay." Law's eyes widened slightly, and then smirked and nodded.

* * *

There was another blast heard in the town. Penguin couldn't help but to divert his eyes from Casquette, who was sitting up, to the window. He wanted to know what happened, since his captain, Bepo, and Haruhi were out there. The ice around the submarine had cracked earlier, and Penguin realized that something bad must've happened. Penguin signaled Casquette to look outside the window too. One of Casquette's arms was wrapped up in a cast. Suddenly, a colossal column of ice shot up into the sky.

* * *

Aokiji's column of ice was being used up bit by bit every time he attacked. But every time he attacked, he used little or no effort. He was one of the three Marine Admirals, and even though the Heart Pirates was one of the strongest rookie pirate crews of the century, they could barely touch Aokiji. Haruhi was kneeling down from exhaustion. Her body was cut in various places from Aokiji's ice. Law was still standing with Bepo. They too had cuts and bruises. Law's left hand was completely frozen. Haruhi had tried to unfreeze it, but she couldn't. She wasn't acting selfish. She was just too scared of making the wrong move. One wrong move and Law's hand would crack and shatter along with the ice. Aokiji was still in perfect condition, excluding the gash on his cheek from Law's nodachi.

"Room," Law called. Aokiji froze the sphere immediately. He clenched his fists, making it shatter. He sneered. "Think of something new, would you?" Aokiji asked. Haruhi jumped up and a giant, four-feet thick sword of ice formed in her hands. She swung it at Aokiji, who just needed a lazy swing of his hand to stop the sword in mid-air. Aokiji had the upper hand of Shiki Island since his power could cover his body in ice. Haruhi could only manipulate the elements of winter. Aokiji used the snow to kick Haruhi out of the way. Her back hit a nearby lamp post and a few drops of blood flew out of her mouth.

Aokiji lifted a hand, opened his palm, and shot out a shard of ice towards Law, but Bepo kicked it out of the way shouting, "Aye!" Law used his nodachi and headed for Aokiji. A saber blocked his path without a warning and a four-bladed axe blocked Aokiji's path. With a bounty of 222,000,000 belli and a grudge against the Marines like all others, there stood X. Drake, captain of the Drake Pirates.

"Save your rampage for the new world!" he shouted.

"Ho! It's the former real Admiral X. Drake!" Aokiji pointed out. Law grunted.

"Get out of here, Surgeon of Death," X. Drake snapped. "He's mine."

Law glared. "Next time you say that, I'll rip out your throat," he threatened. "Bepo, Haruhi's over there by that lamp post. See if she's okay." Bepo quickly saluted and then rushed to the lamp post. Haruhi's left arm was scratched and cut terribly.

"Tch," Haruhi spat. "At least he didn't get my right hand. I need to write with it." Slowly, with the help of Bepo, Haruhi stood up. Her broken arm acted like shackles around her shoulder. She cried out in agony. "We...We can't win this."

Bepo frowned. "Captain can!"

"What? He can win because he's the captain?" she asked. "That dude is goddamn Admiral! He's one of the strongest in the world!"

Law frowned. "We can win, so shut it, Haruhi!" Law shouted from a distance.

"No, we can't! Not now!" she insisted. "Where the hell is your common sense?"

"Well, where's yours? We're pirates, and pirates take on Marines!" Law protested. Haruhi stomped at a ground, and then let out a short cry because of her arm. Bepo pulled out a few long bandages and started wrapping Haruhi's arm in them. She winced.

"That's beside the point! We ARE pirates, but this is one of the Marines that we can't beat at this stage!" she yelled. A few tears came to her eyes.

"What? You're saying i'm weak?" After Law said that, X. Drake elbowed Law in the gut. Law spit out a bit of blood and looked up to glare. He charged with his nodachi and slashed at both X. Drake and Aokiji. He looked back at Haruhi for a split second before heading back into the battle. "Are you saying that I'm weak?" he repeated.

"_No!_ I don't want you to die!" she yelled. "Where's your common sense? Get out of there!"

Trafalgar Law hesitated. As a proud pirate, he knew it was wrong to run away, especially during a battle against the Marines. And then, without even a slight hint, Aokiji lifted his arms and the remaining chunks and pieces of his column of ice covered up his body. Law, Bepo, Haruhi, and Drake gaped up as the monster of ice grew bigger and huger. "I didn't feel like using this," Aokiji muttered. Around them, the civilians and people screamed and ran for their lives. The monster of ice took the shape of a giant lion. The lion opened it's mouth, and a storm of shards of ice pelted the ground. The impact shook the ground in even the rural areas of Shiki Island. The people continued to scream. Haruhi was so surprised she couldn't even speak, but she mouthed one word: 'Horrible.' When she stopped herself from spacing off, she ignored the continuous and binding pain of her broken arm and ran up to Law. She tried dragging him away, but he insisted on staying and defeating Aokiji. She used her right hand to slap him.

"You idiot!" she hollered through the loud noise. "LET'S GO!"

"Shut it!" he told her, rubbing the place she slapped. "Tch. I'm not taking orders from-"

"OH, WHO GIVES A DAMN?" she hollered.

"Tch! I DO!"

Haruhi didn't know how to convince him. The pain of her arm plus the loud noise of a blizzard took her ability to think properly of a good plan. Then she remembered it. She remembered, and she had to tell him otherwise he'd never leave. She had to catch him off guard in order to drag him away. "I-If we don't leave this island," she started telling him, "we won't survive... and if we don't survive, I'll never find out!"

"Find out what?" Law shouted, showing that he was annoyed greatly by her shouting.

"If we don't leave this island alive, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND OUT IF YOU WERE FROM MY PAST!" she yelled. "And if you were, then i don't want to lose you again on this hell of an island in the middle of the Grand Line!" That got through to Law's ears, and his eyes widened. She had a feeling that she knew him from the past. He thought that too. "Come on, let's GO!" She dragged his arm and then shouted to Bepo. "RUN!"

* * *

Penguin and Casquette stood wide-eyed next to the window. "What... What the heck is going on out there?" Penguin asked. "What is that?" They suddenly heard shouting from somewhere close to the submarine. Penguin and some others rushed to the doors and hatches, catching a glimpse of their captain, first mate, and Haruhi running towards the ship. The ice road that Haruhi created was cracking and shattering from the impact of the lion. Bepo was the first to get back. He climbed into the hatch and held out a hand to Law. Haruhi was next. It took her most of what was left of her energy to break the ice around the submarine so that they could head down, out of sight. No one knew what happened to X. Drake or Aokiji, and they didn't exactly want to know. A few miles away, the submarine resurfaced.

The sun was heading down when Law finished placing a cast on Haruhi's left arm. She had winced many times during the process. She frowned at dinner and didn't feel like eating.

"What's wrong?" Law asked from across the table.

Haruhi looked down at her cup, playing with the ice cubes in it. "I wanted to see the fireworks..."

"Fireworks? Where?"

Haruhi pulled out a poster from the right pocket in her mini shorts. It was the poster she saw earlier. "They're going to shoot fireworks five minutes after the moon comes up."

Penguin looked outside the window beside his seat. "Well, isn't the moon out right now?" Immediately, Haruhi shot up and ran for the hatch. Climbing out was pretty hard with only one hand, but Haruhi didn't mind. She sat on the top of the submarine and waited for the fireworks to start, but she was worried that because of the Aokiji incident, the people might not put up the firework exhibition. A jacket flew onto her head. Annoyed and worried that she might've missed the beginning of the fireworks because of the jacket, Haruhi pulled it off, and looked up to see Law standing on the submarine.

"You'll get a cold if you stay like that," he warned as he sat down.

"Fine," she murmured as she put on the jacket, then to the island, she said, "Darn fireworks! Hurry up!"

"Speak of the devil," Law laughed as a firework bolted from the island. In the sky, its mixed colors bursted. The biggest smile Law had ever seen appeared on Haruhi's face as she lifted her arms, cheering. More fireworks appeared, booming and flashing their colors and shapes.

"Ooh! My favorite color! Blue!" Haruhi pointed at the biggest one. She turned her face to Law and laughed. "It's beautiful, right?"

Law smiled. "Yeah, it is." He hesitated for a moment, and then decided to say what had been in his mind since dinner. "You said you knew me from the past?"

Haruhi tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Back there, when we were fighting that Admiral, you said you knew me?"

She nodded, her smile never fading, only getting bigger. "Yeah, I had a feeling since we met that i knew you, but thanks to my stupid memory, i can't really remember!"

"I think you were the one that gave me these," Law told her, pointing at his earrings. Haruhi's smiled faded slightly when she looked at his earrings.

"Hmm.." Haruhi looked as if she recognized them, but she couldn't. She just smiled anyway. "I can't remember."

"Do you remember?" Law asked, sort of recalling the past. "We were neighbors in the North Blue."

She hesitated, and then shook her head. "Oh, my god. We were? Gosh, what a small world this is..."

"You're brother hanged out with us too," Law added dryly, "but i'm pretty sure he forgot."

"No, I only vaguely recognized Hibari-san," Haruhi told him. And then, when she looked back up into the sky, she said, "I want to get stronger, and go back to the New World to find my memories again."

"I could lend you a hand," Law suggested. Haruhi clapped her hands, and without thinking, gave him a sudden hug.

"Thanks!" she yelled, and then, she realized what she just did, and an awkward silence filled the atmosphere. "S-Sorry..."

Law smiled. "Nah, it's okay."

"I'm glad you actually listened to me back at Shiki Island," Haruhi told him. "Man, that took a lot of effort." Law frowned.

"We're pirates. Pirates are strong-willed," Law said.

"That can't possibly be your excuse! Every pirate is strong-willed," Haruhi protested.

"Tch."

A sudden thought came to Haruhi's mind. "Law. If i really did know you, then how did we part?" Law put his hand to his chin and thought for a while, trying to remember the past. Finally, it hit him, and he remembered.

"Hibari wanted to become a pirate first, so he headed off, and took you with him," Law explained.

"Was i mean back then?" Haruhi asked. "Hibari-san said i was a bloodthirsty demon, not a merry little princess."

Law gave her a blank look. "I'd prefer the merry little princess, but your not any of them. You're Haruhi. That's all there is to it." Haruhi smiled and blushed slightly at his comments, even though Law wasn't the type to say things like that.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better," she thanked. Then, they both looked back up at the sky. "That's a heck long line of fireworks," Haruhi said. "It's been, like, twenty minutes."

"I think the finale is coming soon," Law said. "There's no way it'd be an hour long. The people would just get bored." Haruhi nodded.

In a softer voice, she said, "Thanks for allowing me to stay on the ship, Law." The captain stayed silent for a few moments. He forgot that Haruhi was supposed to leave after her feet were healed. He shrugged and smiled.

"The crew is attached to you, and it's as if you're already part of our daily pirate lives," Law explained. "Also, i had a feeling i knew you, so i wanted to find out."

Haruhi smiled happily. "Let's grow stronger and enter the New World!"

"Yeah, I was planning that for a while," he replied. "The crew could use a woman... We need someone to pay attention to our mistakes."

The last of the fireworks were exploding in the sky. An idea popped into her head and she wanted to try it out since she had always thought it was romantic. She turned to Law. "Law, close your eyes, and bend over."

And on the last firework, they kissed.


	6. Arriving at Sabaody Archipelago

**Sorry i'm late~! I've been so busy lately so i haven't had time to write a new chapter! Well, here it is! And I _don't_ own One Piece! ^^**

**To VamipreRevan: ^^ thx, I'll try to put in more infamous ppl next time.**

* * *

"I see an island!" Penguin loudly announced as he looked through the periscope. "Land Ho!"

Haruhi shot up from her desk and yawned. She had been taking a nap for an hour since Haruhi didn't get any quality sleep the last night. "Time for shopping," she murmured, sounding tired. She searched the loose pockets of her blue jacket. "Oh wait, I ran out of money." She was about to fall back asleep on her desk when Casquette walked over to her.

Casquette sighed and pulled out some money and dropped it into Haruhi's hands. She looked up at him, giving him a weird look. "Take it," he told her. "And make sure you don't waste it on buying something useless like a drink and a lollipop again. That pissed us all off when we found out."

"Geez, that was all I could afford," Haruhi protested.

"Then you should've saved the money instead of wasting it on a big strawberry lollipop."

"But I was hungry!" Haruhi whined. She was imitating a five year old, just like when she first saw Shiki Island. Casquette frowned.

"I thought you were older than that," he muttered.

"I am! Casquette, you're a mean person!"

"Have you ever met a pirate that isn't a mean person?" Casquette asked, his voice sounding slightly challenging.

"Stop with the racket," someone shouted, "and just get on with your work!" Everyone turned around with a smile to see their captain, Trafalgar Law, who had his usual half-glare-half-smirk face on. Haruhi looked at law, then shifted her glance to the clock adjusted on the wall.

"It's eight, Law. What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I'm the captain," Law told her. That answer made Haruhi feel stupid. That was the obvious answer to Haruhi's question. She forced on a smile.

"Right… Can I have some money?" she asked. Law's eyebrows twitched.

Casquette smacked her head. "You've got some nerve to ask the Captain for money." Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, wincing a bit.

"Ow. You've got some nerve to do that to the person that saved you." Casquette glared and then turned to his captain for orders.

Law smirked and waved his hand in the air. "Haruhi," he called.

"What?" she asked in reply, still rubbing her head as she walked towards him. His hand clenched tight on her head.

"Don't think that just because we had a little chit-chat last night means that I'll be nicer to you," Law informed. Haruhi put on a small smile.

"Darn. You're not even going to give me a belli?" she asked, ignoring what her captain just told her.

"Even if I gave you a single belli, you wouldn't be able to buy anything with that. I'm not giving you money 'cause yesterday you spent all your money on useless things."

Casquette let out a short laugh. "Told ya." Haruhi couldn't turn to him since Law had a good grip at her head.

"But I want to buy some thing!" she whined again. Then she remembered that Casquette gave her money. She smiled. "Never mind then, Law." He gave her a strange look and let her go.

"We're ascending, sir," Bepo announced as he walked over with Law's nodachi. Law nodded in reply.

"What island are we arriving at this time?" Haruhi asked.

"Aki Island," Penguin said.

Haruhi groaned. "'Aki' means autumn… Crap, don't tell me we're going to meet up with a giant or another Admiral this time."

"Tch. That was just a coincidence," Law said. "We're not going to run into someone like Admiral Aokiji again." Haruhi nodded at her Captain. The submarine ascended and stopped at the docks. As usual, the crew used Haruhi's ice as an anchor. And, as usual, she was the first to jump up and run out. Unluckily for her, Haruhi slipped on her ice. Blood started seeping out of her knee. Law walked up to her and bent down to her knee.

"Why are you always hurting yourself?" he asked. She laughed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just waiting for you to patch me up again," she said without hesitation. A faint layer of light pink tainted Law's cheeks as he pulled out some bandages. When he was done, he helped Haruhi up. "Thanks," she thanked. She looked up at the thick titanium pole beside the wooden docks. "Dock 4... Okay. This is Dock 4." They started walking away, and then the wind blew off the autumn leaves from the pole, revealing a different number. They made their way through the town together. Suddenly, Haruhi took Law by the hand and dragged him to an ice cream shop.

"I told you not to waste your money on useless stuff," Law reminded her. Haruhi frowned.

"But ice cream isn't useless. It tastes good," she insisted. Law sighed.

"Fine, fine. What flavor?"

"Eh? You're paying?"

"I asked you what flavor."

Haruhi smiled. "Chocolate."

Law hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. I want vanilla." He turned his head to the guy standing in the booth and slammed money onto the wooden table. "Two vanillas, please."

Behind him, Haruhi frowned. "Ah, Law, you meanie! I wanted chocolate!"

Law smirked. "I wanted vanilla, and i'm the captain." He handed her the cone and she took it and shrugged. Haruhi licked at her ice cream and smiled at Law.

"Thanks, Law."

In a few hours, they stopped by a convenience store to buy some supplies. Haruhi took out her money and bought medical and food supplies. Law smirked. "I thought you were going to buy useless thing again," he told her. Haruhi looked up and shook her head.

"Captain's orders," she said, carrying boxes in her arms. Law was holding twice as much as her until Bepo caught up with them and took most of the boxes. In return, Law had to carry his Nodachi.

"Should we leave, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"We should. We're two islands away from Sabaody Archipelago and i heard that lots of famous rookie crews are going to be there," Law said. Haruhi's eyes gleamed with excitement. She jumped up and down, and then stopped, realizing that she was still holding two boxes.

"How many? How many?" she asked with a big smile. Law looked down at her.

"Who knows.. nine? ten? No one's sure."  
Haruhi turned to look at the docks that they were nearing. "Hmm... I wonder what happened to X. Drake..."

"Why would you want to know about him?" Law asked. Haruhi sensed something from his glance and laughed.

"Ho ho. Are you jealous of the fact that i care about Drake?" she teased. Law forced on an unusual straight face to tell her no. When they arrived at the Dock 4, Haruhi tilted her head and squinted. Law noticed that and lightly smacked her head after a ten seconds.

"Haruhi, the ship's not here. Stop squinting," he said. She continued. He sighed and signaled Bepo to leave her there. She stopped instantly.

"Ah! Wait for me!" she shouted as she ran to catch up with them. "I thought it was Dock 4.."

"Damn autumn leaves," Law muttered. Haruhi looked down at the medical boxes with slight guilt.

* * *

"Captain hasn't returned," one crew mate noted.

"Haruhi and Bepo haven't returned either," his mate replied. Penguin sat down and rubbed his temples, showing how tired he was.

"Who cares? They'll come back," Penguin assured without the slightest hint of doubt. Casquette turned around to face the giant map that covered an entire wall. On it were hundreds of small, red Xs, showing how many places they had docked on. His eyes widely scanned the map until he found Aki Island. He took out a highlighter and uncapped it with his teeth. Then he drew a red X on Aki Island.

"Whoo. Time sure flys!" he exclaimed after capping the highlighter and stuffing it back into her pocket. Penguin sighed and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Haruhi put down the boxes on a bench. "Tired..." she mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Law snapped. "It was your fault we got lost in the first place."

She looked up and smiled, displaying a playful mood. "Ah, Law, it's not nice to treat a woman like that. You can't blame me. You said you were the captain," she teased. He muttered something under his breath but Haruhi couldn't tell what he said. Bepo put down the nine large boxes he was carrying and scanned our surroundings. Haruhi walked over to a shop owner and asked for directions. Law didn't notice, but when Haruhi came back, she was drinking something.

"I told you not to waste your money on something like that. You know it's not easy to get money," Law muttered. Haruhi looked up at him and smiled.

"We could always work for it," Haruhi suggested with a shrug.

Law snorted. "Oh really? Go ahead. Open a lemonade stand."

Haruhi broke into laughter.

"MARINES!" someone yelled. "STOP!"

Haruhi's laughter stopped and she shifted her glance to a man pointing a gun at her. She smiled. "Law? Isn't this amusing?"

Law smirked. "These guys never quit."

"THE DEATH SURGEON TRAFALGAR LAW!" the Marine shouted. "WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND FREEZE!" People nearby stopped to see the infamous Trafalgar Law.

"Hah. Who would've known that this place was infested with Marines?" Haruhi told Bepo and Law.

The Marines' hands gripped tightly on their swords and guns. The one pointing the gun at Haruhi was close to pulling the trigger. Haruhi smiled as she looked at the man. He was trembling slightly at the sight of her calm eyes and shining smile.

"F-FREEZE!" he yelled. She smiled.

"I know, I know," she replied. She slowly lifted her hand so that he wouldn't notice. "Law?" she asked, waiting for her Captain's permission. He let out a silent nod and a great smile filled her face.

"I TOLD YOU TO FREEZE!" the Marine yelled.

She nodded. "I know... Freeze." In seconds, all the machinery was frozen. Haruhi was bending over as if she was playing limbo. The bullet had been stopped just in time. One split second later and she would've died from a shot point-blank in the forehead. She clapped once and all the metal shattered. Law smirked.

"Room," he called. His Room covered half of the hundred Marines. "Shambles."

Bepo bent down to place his hands on the ground. He lifted his legs and kicked away all the others.

"Well, that wasn't much," Haruhi said, sounding slightly disappointed. Law smirked.

When they finally found Dock 44, Haruhi ran to the water. When Law caught up with her, he bent down to look at what she was making. She giggled and lifted a white replica of Law's hat. Law smiled.

"Ho. This is impressive," Law complemented. Haruhi smiled and handed it too him. "For me?" he asked. She nodded and then took off his hat, revealing his short, black hair. "Hey!"

She smiled. "Switch." Then, she picked up her share of the boxes jumped into the submarine. When she walked out of the storage room, Casquette snatched off Law's hat from Haruhi's head and glared.

"What are you doing with this?" he asked. She smiled.

"We switched hats," she said, reaching for the hat. Casquette was taller, so Haruhi couldn't reach.

"What? Captain would never let anyone even touch this hat!" Casquette snapped. Law walked into the main room with his snow hat on, grabbed the Northern hat from Casquette's hands, placed it on Haruhi's head, and walked off to put the medical supplies in the storage room. Haruhi stared in his direction. A faint shade of pink was painted on her cheeks as she smiled.

When Law came back out, he signaled the ship to set sail. The sub sank down into the briny depths of the Grand Line.

* * *

A few days had passed since they had departed from Aki Island, leaving a hundred Marine's injured. They had skipped Summer Island, thinking that no good would come from visiting another one of those seasonal islands. Law had asked why the snow hat hadn't melted yet. Haruhi smiled.

"Unless i'm dead, that won't melt, so don't worry. You're not going to get wet," Haruhi assured, switching hats with him. They switched hats whenever Haruhi decided it was necessary. Law didn't mind. He liked her, so it didn't matter.

The sub had surfaced but was still swimming through the seas. Haruhi was sitting on the top, absentmindedly singing random songs she came up with. Suddenly, a shadow covered her for a second. She looked up to see a pink bubble floating past her. Her eyes gleamed with amusement as she put a foot on it and lifted herself up.

Law was facing the giant window and looking ahead. There was an island not far away, and he knew which island it was. It was Sabaody Archipelago. A grin came across his face. Casquette squinted and saw something round.

"Do you see those, Captain?" he asked. Law squinted.

"Bubbles?" Penguin asked. Law squinted even more. His eyes were focused on a particular bubble.

"Is that a hand waving at us?" Bepo asked, noticing what Law was looking at.

Law sighed and grinned. "I think i know who that is."

Haruhi squinted, wondering if Law had noticed her already. Suddenly, the bubble popped and she fell. A thick layer of salty ice broke her fall. Casquette, Law, and Penguin broke into a small laugh. When Haruhi got back into the submarine, she was extremely amused.

"That was so fun!" she exclaimed, raising her hands. "The bubble kept floating."

"And then it gave in," Casquette laughed.

"Well, anyway, we've arrived at Sabaody Archipelago," Law announced. Everyone cheered. Haruhi climbed back to the roof of the sub. She stuffed her hands in her pockets. She took out her mini Den Den Mushi and stared at it. They reached Dock 34 at the same time as another crew- the Hawkins Pirates. Haruhi spat at their ship.

"It's hideous," she muttered under her breath.

On the deck of the ship, holding a bounty of 249,000,000 belli, there stood the infamous Basil Hawkins. Haruhi tilted her head. "Eyebrows..."

Hawkins looked up at her, and then calmly shifted his gaze to the pirate sign painted on the submarine. "I didn't know the Death Surgeon had a lady on board."

Haruhi disliked this man. "Shut it or else you'll be _over_board."

"Not possible. My cards say today's not the day for me to go overboard."

"Wow. A magician!" Haruhi sarcastically shouted. In anger, she crushed her Den Den mushi and stuffed it back into her pocket. She glared at him and then jumped back into the sub.

A card pushed against Hawkins' chest. He took it off and stared at it. His eyes widened slightly. "There's a great fate chasing after that girl."

* * *

**hmm... i didn't like this chapter...**


	7. Meeting some famous names

**I don't own One Piece. XD so I finally finished the new chapter. Sorry, it's kinda baaaaaadddddd... though i made it longer! and thx for your reviews! ^^**

Haruhi searched her pockets for money and realized that she was broke again and sighed. She was smart enough to know that Casquette wouldn't give her more money. Law walked by and dropped money between Haruhi's fingers. She looked down, and then looked back up at him. It was uncharacteristic to give someone something other than medical help, especially money. Law seemed to remember something, and then walked to a cabinet and pulled something out. He walked to Haruhi and dropped it in her arms. He smirked, turned, and jumped out of the submarine. Haruhi stuffed the money in her pockets and held out what Law had given her. A great smiled filled her face as she put on the new jacket. Haruhi and Bepo followed him out. Basil Hawkins was still standing with his crew on the Docks. Haruhi ignored Hawkins and looked up at the number of the docks, and this time she was sure it was Grove 20. She turned to Law.

"I'm going to check this place out," she told him. He shrugged and let her pass by. At the corner of her eye, Haruhi could see Hawkins staring at her. She let it pass and started heading towards wherever her feet took her. Her eyes met with a sign that was hung on the side of a building in Grove 24. It was a restaurant, and she really wanted to eat something, so she opened the door and walked in. Halfway to an empty table, a chunk of pizza hit her arm. She took notice of it and stared down. "Cheese… I've only been here for twenty minutes and people are already hating me?" She looked up to see mountains of empty and greasy plates. Behind the plates was a young woman with long pink hair and a fancy hat, who was seemingly shoving food in her mouth with all her might. One of Haruhi's eyebrows arched as she set eyes on the woman.

"Oi, you just spit your greasy food on my arm," Haruhi noted. The woman looked up.

"What of it?" they woman asked, not bothering to look at where she was grabbing for food. Someone behind Haruhi muttered something. She turned around.

"That vulgar woman is spoiling my meal," he muttered. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I'll say." Haruhi froze the cheese and crushed it between her fingers. She sat down and asked the waiter for some rum. The waiter looked at her with wide eyes. Haruhi tilted her head in wonder.

"Y-You do know who you just talked to, right?" the waiter stammered. Haruhi shook her head.

"Those people are Jewelry Bonney and Capone Bege!" the waiter whispered to her in fear. "They're two of the eleven Supernovas here today!"

"Supernovas?" Haruhi asked. "What's that?"

"You don't know?" the waiter asked with big, knowing eyes. "Supernovas are the pirate rookies that have gained bounties higher than 100,000,000 belli!" the waiter explained. Haruhi began to gain interest in her conversation with the waiter.

"What are their bounties?" she asked, pointing bolding at Jewelry Bonney, and then shifting her finger to Capone Bege.

"I think Jewelry Bonney is worth 140,000,000 belli and Capone Bege is worth 138,000,000 belli."

Haruhi laughed and a great smile shown brightly across her face. The waiter was truly stunned by her reaction to what he had told her. "They may seem worth a lot, but it's still not as much as 200,000,000 belli, right?"

The waiter frowned. "200,000,000?" A thought suddenly popped into his head. "I-I even heard Basil Hawkins docked here already!" Haruhi frowned.

"Basil Hawkins? He's a rude man," Haruhi replied. The waiter's eyes widened as he handed her some beer. She gave him the money.

"You know Basil Hawkins?" he asked. "That's amazing! Are you from his crew?"

Haruhi snorted. "Why would I be his crew member? He's rude." Haruhi zipped up her new jacket. Waiter took notice and shifted his glance to the big pirate sign sown onto Haruhi's shoulder. He gasped and backed up, hitting the wall. Haruhi tilted her head, and looked down at herself. She didn't find anything wrong.

"What?" she asked the waiter.

"You're from the Heart Pirates!" he exclaimed. "O-Oh my god, The Death Surgeon is here to?" Haruhi smiled.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked. The waiter rapidly shook his head.

"WAH! I-I'm so sorry, sir!" another waiter stammered. Haruhi turned around.

Another man towered down on the waiter. "Why you son of a b-" A hand went across him, warning him to stand back. "Captain!"

Haruhi shifted her eyes to Basil Hawkins. "I'm sorry my man threatened you, waiter," his voice boomed.

"But Captain!" the crewmate protested. "He spilled spaghetti on my clothes!"

"That was you fate for the day," Hawkins explained. He turned back to the trembling waiter and sighed. "It seems that killing is unlucky for me today." He stepped past the scared waiter and sat down two seats away from Haruhi. The waiter in front of Haruhi took one look at Haruhi and seemed like he was about to run away. She let out a short laugh.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you," Haruhi assured.

"Those are some pretty big words coming from someone like you," Hawkins told her. Haruhi glared.

"Shut your ass, you card freak," Haruhi snapped.

"It's not my fate to be shut up," Hawkins replied. Haruhi stood up. Her anger froze her chair. As she walked out, her chair began to crack and shatter. She saw some commotion during her journey through Grove 24 and clapped as she sat down on a nearby bench. A masked man with long, blond hair was going up against a giant. Haruhi looked behind the giant.

"Wings?" she asked.

"The Mad Monk Urouge and Murder Machine Killer are going wild!" a civilian screamed. "Run for it!" Haruhi smiled.

"Why is it wild?" she asked herself. "Isn't it fun?" Someone jumped past her and stopped the two from fighting any longer. A smile crossed Haruhi's face. "X. Drake, your alive!" He took no notice of her.

"Save your rampage for the new world!" he shouted at them.

"Drake! The fallen Naval officer!" the Mad Monk exclaimed. "He just saved your life, masked man." Killer silently put back his curved-twin swords and walked off. Haruhi frowned. The action had stopped.

"Too bad. Things were just getting good," a familiar voice told Drake. Haruhi shifted her eyes to Law, who was sitting on a wooden crate. "Long time no see, Drake! How many people have you killed?" Law asked. Casquette grinned behind him. Drake frowned and forced on a small glare.

"The Marines have killed thousands more than I have," he simply replied before heading off in a different direction with the rest of his crew. Haruhi stood up and walked away. When she ended up in Grove 32, her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"An amusement park?" she exclaimed, rushing in without any hesitation. Hours later, she came back out, amused and greatly satisfied. Suddenly, a few men surrounded her. She stood her ground.

"We saw your power earlier in that restaurant," one of them announced. "Would you care to join us to hunt down pirates?" Haruhi sighed.

"No," she plainly rejected.

"B-But you could make lots of money!" another one insisted. "You could make millions! If you join us, you could even take down pirates you hate!"

"Hunting down pirates is the best!" someone beside her exclaimed. "And plus, your kind of cute." A foot landed in his face and he was sent flying into a nearby wall. The others backed up. Haruhi released a terrible glare.

"The best, you say?" she asked, anger flickering in her eyes. She ignored the last comment that guy made. "No."

"But you-"

Haruhi grabbed the man by his throat. "I will repeat this one more time, so read my lips. N-O. Hunt down one of my own? Oh the hell with all of you. Now screw off." She let go of the man, and all of them ran off screaming the word 'monster.' Haruhi sighed. A sheet of paper flew onto her face. Annoyed, she took it off of her face and looked at it. She gasped.

"A human auction? That's terrible!" she muttered. Then she groaned. "Grove 1? Damn." She walked to the nearest person she could find and asked for directions. The man looked up from the newspapers he was reading, stood up, and pointed to Haruhi's left. She sighed, muttering to herself about how long it was going to take for her to walk all the way to Grove 1. Halfway through, a Marine crash-landed on her. The crushed remains of her miniature Den Den Mushi poked her side painfully. Haruhi was seriously pissed and kicked away the hurt Marine. She helped herself up and wiped off the dust. Then she stuck a hand into her pocket and dug out the broken phone. She threw it hard in the direction the Marine came from. A figure walked out. Somehow, Haruhi wasn't surprised.

"Which shitty bastard threw that at me?" Basil Hawkins asked. He shifted his glance to her and glared. "It seems like much bad luck has occurred today for you and me, woman." Haruhi looked up at the towering man in disgust and spat in his direction.

"Well you're the shitty bastard here, Mr. Eyebrows," Haruhi stubbornly replied, mocking his strange eyebrows. "You threw a Marine at me. How unmanly."

Basil Hawkins arched an eyebrow and let out a ferocious but calm glare. "I could kill you right now, but the cards tell me that you have a great fate in the future. Today is not the day for you to die."

Haruhi looked around. "Wow. I don't see anything, Mr. Magician," Haruhi sarcastically replied. Without any sort of warning, a bullet buzzed past her cheek, grazing it. Haruhi sighed and shifted her head to the left. "It seems that today is not a good day for me. Everyone wants to kill me."

Seven Marine soldiers were on her left. "Stop!" the somewhat chubby-looking one in the middle ordered. "In the name of justice, I command you to st-" He was never able to finish his sentence. Haruhi froze his head. She sighed.

"Well, Dixon Hibari was kind of right, i guess," she admitted. "From time to time, i am a bit demonic, but I'm still not bloodthirsty." With that, the Marines were frozen.

"D-Dixon Hibari?" one of the Marine's asked. "The captain of the Time Pirates?"

Haruhi nodded. "What of it? Huh?"

"Oh, this is interesting," Hawkins calmly said. "I guess this is part of what made your future so interesting."

Haruhi frowned. "Him? Oh hell, I'm never meeting him again."

"Oh really?" Hawkins asked in his usually calm tone. He sat down on a wooden crate and lifted three cards from his pockets. "Possibility: 98%... Danger of Meeting:... 50%..." Haruhi ran up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Haruhi shouted. "You think you know what he's like? Geez! He's bloodthirsty so he thinks I'm bloodthirsty too just because we're siblings-" She covered her mouth. Damn. She just spilled out what she wanted no one to know. Furious with herself, she stormed off towards the Auction Hall. She certainly wasn't like her normal self. That day she was rude, and even though sh_e _had always been a bit rude, it was still unlike her to freeze Marines without the slightest hint of hesitation.

She stopped at the big, wooden doors of the Human Auction Hall. Beside it was a man that seemed like a miniature giant to Haruhi. She looked at him with calm but interested eyes. "Why are you sitting like that? Can't you escape?" she asked the man. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"I can't escape. If I could, i would've left ages ago," he replied, and then, with a sigh, he closed his eyes again and ignored her. The happy side of her seemed to be lifted again.

"I could help you escape," she said, "if you were to come join our crew. I'll go ask our Captain." The man shook his head.

"You can't. If i try to get rid of this chain and collar on my neck, it'll explode," he explained. Haruhi gasped.

"That's awful," she exclaimed. A smile crossed her face. "Don't worry. Captain can help you," she assured. She opened the grand doors in front of her and walked in. The only source of light came from the bright stage at the very end of the giant hall. Haruhi noticed a few men standing to her right. She turned to see a man with crimson hair and black goggles covering most of his forehead. She didn't know who he was, but her instincts told her he was a dangerous man. With a swift turn of her head, she walked down the wide aisle for an open seat. There were two certain rows where people didn't bother to sit in. Haruhi turned to sit in the row, and saw Law sitting there. Penguin was seated beside him. Bepo and Casquette were behind them. Law lifted his face with an ever-lasting grin. Haruhi greeted herself and sat next to the lanky man.

Across the aisle, a man stared at Haruhi, and then turned to his skinny best friend. "Did you see that girl?" he asked. "She had the nerves to sit there!"

"Nah, she's probably from the Death Surgeon's crew," his friend replied.

"But that's not possible! How could a young girl like that join an infamous rookie crew?" the first one exclaimed.

Haruhi heard their conversation about her, and was rather pleased. Law shortly turned his head to her and said, "You don't seem like yourself. What happened?"

She was glad he didn't see the scratch from the bullet on the other side of her face. She simply smiled. "I just met too many bastards along the way."

"I've seen that man's face," the crimson-haired man said from across the hall. Haruhi looked behind her shoulder.

"Who is he?" she asked Law.

"Eustass "Captain" Kidd," Law informed her. She nodded slowly.

"It's the infamous Trafalgar Law," Eustass Kidd said, "And I've heard many bad stories of him. I heard that he doesn't own the best manners."

Law turned and grinned. He lifted a hand in Eustass Kidd's direction and raised a certain finger. Haruhi laughed. "You just got flipped off, Eustass."

A few people walked into the Auction Hall. Haruhi could've sworn that she saw their faces before. "Ho, this is getting interesting," Law said.

"Who are they?" Haruhi asked.

"I think they're from the Strawhat crew."

Haruhi smiled. "How interesting. My day may have been filled with bad luck today, but I'm still happy that I've met many famous names today." A sudden thought occurred to her. She turned to Law. "Please tell me your not buying anyone at this Human Auction, Law."

"Tch. Who said I was? I'm just here for the fun," he replied. Haruhi was about to turn to look to see if any other big-named stars were around. Unlucky for her, she turned the wrong way, revealing her bleeding cheek.

"Eh, where'd you get this, Haruhi?" Law asked, searching for band-aids the pockets of his slim jeans. Haruhi realized her mistake.

"N-No, it's nothing," she said. "It's just a little scratch."

"I'm supposed to patch you up, right?" Law reminded her with his usual grin.

She blushed a bit. "N-No. This time you don't have to," she stammered. Penguin handed Law a band-aid and Law stuck it onto Haruhi's cheek.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" the announcer shouted through the microphone. "THE HUMAN AUCTION WILL NOW START!"

Applause was heard throughout the hall. Haruhi bent her head to Law and said, "You know, outside, there's this giant guy that says he can't escape. Can we set him free?"

Law turned to her. "Hm. You mean Jean Bart?"

"Who?"

"I'll see about him when we leave."

After five minutes, Haruhi sighed and stood up. "Law, this is boring. I'm going to take another stroll outside."

Law grinned and let her be. She walked outside and stopped at the giant man. "Law says he'll think about it," she told him. His eyes widened a bit.

"Law? As in Trafalgar Law?" he asked. "He's your captain?"

Haruhi nodded with a smile. "There are some famous heads walking around in that hall, or so my captain says. He even flipped someone off. Ahahaha, that was funny."

"You don't seem to know many big names," the giant said. Haruhi looked up at him with her hands behind her.

"No, I don't like studying that much. It bores me too much," she explained. "Anyway, your name is Jean Bart, I presume?"

"No one's called me that in a long time. I thought you didn't like studying," Jean Bart replied.

"No, Captain told me that," she said. "Law is pretty smart and does his research."

"Well, why aren't you in the Auction Hall?" Bart asked. Haruhi sighed.

"It's boring in there. I don't like to see people getting sold," she said.

"What is this?" someone asked. Haruhi turned her head to see a man with a giant bubble covering his head. He was picking his nose. His other hand was holding a small gun.

"Ah. A World Noble!" Jean Bart whispered. "Bow down."

Haruhi was going to ask why but she bowed down anyway. She wasn't in the mood to get into any more fights for the day. The World Noble snorted and walked into the Auction Hall.

"What was that for?" Haruhi asked, turning back to Jean Bart with wide blank eyes.

"You mean you don't know who that World Noble was?" Jean Bart asked in surprise. Haruhi shook her head.

"Like I said, I don't like doing research or studying," she reminded him, smiling. Jean Bart offered to explain to her why the World Noble was so important. She nodded all the way.

"You call that fat ass a World Noble?" she asked mockingly. "Man, this island is strange."

"You shouldn't say something like that. For a little girl, you've got some nerves."

"Hmm.. that's what Casquette likes to say," Haruhi told him, still smiling like a ray of sunshine. "Well, I'm going to take a stroll through the town. I'll come back in an hour or so. The papers said the Auction would last three hours."

Jean Bart closed his eyes and let her pass by.

Apparently it was Haruhi's specialty to run out of money. She sighed as she took out nothing but a 100 belli coin. "What could i get with this?" she asked herself. She walked into a random shop. When she came out, there was a new bandage stuck to her cheek that replaced the old one. "Well, even though we had medical supplies on board, I wasted me money on this... Note to self: Don't tell Law." She smiled. Haruhi walked back into the shop to ask for the time of the day. When the cashier told her, she sighed and started making her way back to the Auction Hall. Halfway through, she didn't know why, but she could've sworn that she heard people scream. She broke into a run.

When Haruhi arrived at the Auction Hall, she found a lot of destroyed seats and rows. She shifted her eyes to the end of the destroyed rows and saw a World Noble bleeding and out cold. Excitement filled within her as she turned her head to examine the scene. She knew that man with the straw hat. She knew him. Monkey D. Luffy. He certainly was an interesting man. A broad smile struck her face as she walked past the Strawhat Pirates and the Kidd Pirates to join her own crew.

"What did I miss?" she asked in excitement. Law grinned.

"Is that scene enough for an explanation?" he asked. Haruhi gave him a blank look.

"That's all? Dang," she muttered.

"Well, that fishman got shot," Law told her. With surprised eyes, Haruhi turned around to look.

"Aw, that's so mean!" she exclaimed. "Well, now they're going to send a Marine Admiral our way."

"We're not waiting that long," Bepo said from behind Law.

"I've met many interesting names today," Law told Haruhi, "but i certainly don't want to add an admiral to the list." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Without any sort of warning, one of the walls on the stage was ripped down. An old guy and another giant man walked out. With one look into his eyes, the guards and civilians fell down and blacked out. Haruhi looked around. "Huh? What happened?"

"That straw hat," the old man said to Luffy. "It fits perfectly on a fearless man like yourself." Then he turned to the rest of us pirates sitting down on the rows that weren't broken or torn apart. "Sorry boys, and girls. Seeing that you are all strong enough to withstand that... Well, you're only here for the show."

Haruhi laughed. "Interesting."

"The Marines have been here this entire time, Mr. Strawhat," Law told Luffy as he passed by. "They've been here long before the auction started."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! That's Trafalgar Law. He's a pirate," a woman with dark hair informed him.

"Eh? Seriously? The bear too?" Luffy asked. Haruhi laughed.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," Eustass Kidd announced near the door. "On the way, I'll save you guys, okay?"

Law turned to glare, and so did Luffy. Law stood up and walked past Haruhi towards the door. Haruhi jumped up in excitement to follow Law. "This is getting interesting!" she exclaimed. "Go, Law!" she cheered.

"Oh, shut up," Casquette snapped from his seat. "He's the Captain." Haruhi smiled back at him.

"I know he is," she said with a smile. Then, she walked outside to Jean Bart. "Law!" she called. He turned his head.

"What?"

She pointed her hand at Jean Bart and he nodded. With a smile, she warned Jean Bart. "Sorry, Jean. This might get a little cold."

"Huh?" he asked. Haruhi pulled out a hand and touched his collar, freezing it. She clenched her hand, and it shattered. "Well, you're free."

"I am forever in your debt," Jean told her, bowing down.

"No, no. Save your thanks for Captain Law," Haruhi told him with a great smile, as always. "He's the Captain after all."

"Hey, Trafalgar!" Eustass muttered. "Tell that woman to get out of my sight. She's a pest that's keeping me from staying focused."

"That's mean, Mr. Crimson!" Haruhi snapped.

"I bet I could kill you only using a piece of trash like tinfoil."

"Why? Am I weaker than tinfoil?"

"Hell ya. It works much more efficiently than the likes of you, you piece of crap."

"Really?" Haruhi asked, feeling angry. "The last time I checked, I realized the true power of tinfoil!"- sarcasm started dripping from her voice-"It has the awesome ability to bake a potato!" With that, she stormed back in. "Jerk."

**I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, I SWEAR!. But sorry, Oda-sensei, i used some parts from your story.. btw i didn't know how 2 end it sooo...**


	8. Nightmare under Sabaody

**Hi! Ch. 8 is out ppl! - - yes it was VERY slow *sighs* sadly... School, ya know? SORRY**

* * *

Haruhi sat down in front of Bepo inside of the empty Auction Hall. She crossed her arms and seemed to be in a bad mood. She hated Eustass Kidd. Casquette looked down at her. One of his eyebrows arched.

"Well, you don't look so happy," Penguin noted from the other side of the Auction Hall. Haruhi turned to him and frowned.

"That Eustass Kidd gets on my nerves," Haruhi spat. Jean Bart smirked.

"Pirates get on everybody's nerves," he pointed out. "Especially Marines." Haruhi nodded slowly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Good point," she dryly replied. Then she shifted her head back to the outdoors. The hidden knife in her pockets shook madly and flew up. Haruhi gaped up at a giant metallic hand. Eustass Kidd's powers were cool, but in her personal opinion, Law's were better. A sudden grin filled her face. "Did you see that?" she asked everyone.

"See what?" Bepo asked.

Haruhi's grin widened. "Law cut up all those Marines and put them back together again… Ah! Look, that guy has too many torsos!"

"It's amazing that a little girl like you isn't scared by things like that," Jean said. Haruhi didn't bother to turn to him. Instead, her smile just grew bigger.

"Should I be scared of something like that?" she asked him. He shook his head calmly and sighed. Haruhi stood up and whipped her long, dark hair behind her. "I think the three captains are done now… I'm going to join the party." Bepo beat her too it, and kicked away the first Marine he saw.

Haruhi let out an excited giggle as she ran out to kick some Marine ass. "We've come to join the party, _Captain_," Haruhi told Law as she ran past him. Law grinned. Haruhi raised a finger and froze the sword that was extremely close to splitting her in two. "You do realize that swords are dangerous, right?" she asked the Marine as she froze him with her free hand.

"Come on, Haruhi, let's go before the admiral get's here," Law ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Haruhi froze the ground so that the Marines would slip. "Bepo! Jean Bart! Jump!"

"Bepo, let's go!" Law ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" Bepo shouted amid the smoke and battles. Haruhi was way in front of Law, but she wasn't looking ahead. She saw a slave trying to escape her master from the side of her eye. Haruhi made a swift turn to save the woman. Penguin gasped from behind Law.

"Captain! Look ahead!" He pulled out a finger and pointed in front of Law.

"That's Eustass Kidd and…" Law's voice trailed off as his eyes met with Kuma's. "Why the hell is there a warlord here on Sabaody Archipelago?"

"Haruhi!" Jean Bart warned.

Haruhi turned around to look at Jean Bart, and then she screamed in pain.

* * *

The last thing the skinny Marine saw before he died was black hair whipping past him. An exasperated sigh was heard. "I feel so pissed right now," the black-haired pirate captain muttered with a scowl. Beside him, his first mate let out a short laugh.

"You're always pissed," he replied.

"Oh, shut up." The captain turned to another crew member. "How much further until we reach Sabaody Archipelago?"

"It's the next island. Um.. Captain? Are you sure you want to go back to that terrible Marine-infested island?" A foot landed on his face as his angry captain towered down on him with his ever-lasting glare.

"You dare question your captain?" he asked challengingly. The crew mate wildly shook his head while holding his bleeding nose together with both of his hands. The captain smirked. "Good... Kira! Let's head back to the ship." His first mate nodded and stood up from his 'seat,' which was made out of a pile of bleeding or dead Marines.

"But Hibari, I still can't believe you," Kira said as he caught up with his captain. "Why do you still want to get her back?"

"She's my sister, and i want to kill her."

"Oh come on, I know you're not going to kill her."

Hibari let out a sinister laugh. "Sorry, I meant i was going to kill the inside of her. You know, her mind," he replied icily.

Kira grinned. "Exactly how are you going to do that, Mister?" he asked. His captain gave him no answer, and on his own, Kira immediately realized what his captain had planned to do. Kira frowned with slight disapproval. "But then she'll turn back to what she was before!" Kira thought about it for a while. "It's either that or she'll just go insane."

Hibari grinned. Enthusiasm flickered in the depths of his amber eyes. "I know."

* * *

"Trafalgar! You're getting in my way," Eustass Kidd muttered.

Law let out an exasperated sigh. "Eustass, shut up. I told you at the Auction Hall that if you were to order me around again I'd obliterate you."

Eustass glared. "This warlord is mine."

Law wanted to look back to see about Haruhi, but he knew that his top priority at the moment was to defeat the warlord. Kuma fired a beam from his mouth, which was easily dodged.

Casquette rushed to Haruhi, who was coughing up blood. Casquette scowled when he saw the wound the beam had inflicted onto Haruhi's side. There was a clean hole there. "Damn. For one day, I wish you wouldn't worry us all," he muttered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her hands limply dangled behind him.

"W-Where's Law?" she asked in a shaky whisper. Casquette frowned down at her.

"Fighting Kuma."

Haruhi let out a small laugh. "I guess now it's a bad thing how I don't know who that is. Maybe i should start studying..."

Her body went completely limp. Surprised, Casquette put her down to check out her breathing. She was just out cold. He sighed, sounding annoyed.

* * *

The first thing her amber eyes saw when they fluttered open was the colorful customized ceiling of her room on the submarine. Slowly she sat up and looked around. "A dream?" Haruhi looked down at her side and touched her cheek. "No, I guess it's not." It was painful to stand up, but she didn't seem to mind. She searched outside the window. They were underwater, but not moving. She looked up at the clock adjusted on one of her walls. "It's night time..." She used one of her well-built arms to open her door. Haruhi walked down the dark hallway until she reached the grand doors that led to the Mess Hall. With a heavy and painful sigh, she opened them. Everyone was eating dinner. It was a complete mess, and that was probably why they called it the 'Mess' Hall. Her crew mates laughed with relief when they saw her. She sat down in her seat across from Law slowly, cautious of the aching pain in her side. A grin crossed her face.

"What? Did you all think I'd be out cold a lot longer?" she asked, her gaze shifting back and forth. They all burst into laughter. She lifted her fork but let go of it. "I'm not hungry," she sighed. "Excuse me, Law, but i need another Den Den Mushi." Across from her, Law lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. "What happened to your first one?"

Haruhi let out a small laugh. "I crushed it when I got pissed at Basil Hawkins."

Law lifted a lazy finger at a small cabinet. "We might not have any small ones but i'm pretty sure we have normal sized Mushis." Haruhi stood up and headed towards the cabinet, lifted a hand inside, and grinned.

"You were wrong, Captain," she laughed. "You do have small ones."

Haruhi smiled and exited the Mess Hall.

She slowly fell asleep after staring aimlessly out of the window, watching fish swim by, leaving bubbles as souvenirs for the ocean to keep.

* * *

'What the heck?" she asked herself, looking from side to side. "Where is this?" What surrounded her was supposed to be her room, but instead it was something else. Blue. That's all she could see. Blue. It made her think of something. She groaned at her stupid memory. "Blue... Hm. Blue..." She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that all this was somehow related to the tattoo on her neck. Haruhi uncomfortably touched it and sighed. "Why the hell is there a '125' on my neck...?"

Curiously, she took a hesitant step forward. Still blue. She took another step forward. Once again, blue. Something tapped her shoulder. Startled, she turned and backed up. Her eyes widened. "Why are you here, Dixon Hibari?" she asked. It was just a faint figure, and Haruhi couldn't even see the face, but she somehow knew it was her older brother. The figure pointed to Haruhi's left, and instantly a patch of other colors showed up. "My... room's wall? A note on it?" Haruhi asked. "What the hell is this? This lame situation. Is this a gag or something?" The wall disappeared.

The figure moved its wavering finger to Haruhi's right. Haruhi slowly followed its direction. "...Blood...?" she asked. She let out a quick gasp, which was sucked into the azure that covered all except for the patch of colors. "All right, brother..." she murmured. "What the f*ck is this? What kind of lame joke is this?" Her eyes wildly searched the giant photo. Something caught her eye. A woman. A man. A child... and another child. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She focused on the woman. She knew who it was. "M...Mom," she whispered. Her skinny hands clenched themselves around her head. "Then that must be dad...and my older brother...and... me?" She looked back at the blood. It was dripping down from almost everywhere, including her family. Her parents were standing from across the room. Her mom had broken her arm. Her dad had a few cuts. Haruhi forced her eyes away and looked up at the figure, who, despite his wavering figure, seemed to smirking. Haruhi backed up and tripped over something. Something red. A sold mound of blood. She heard screams, only to find out that they were hers. The figure seemed to start fading into nothing but ash. The last thing Haruhi saw before waking up in cold sweat was the shattering of her nightmare and the sound of horrifying tearing.


	9. Today, I made Law angry

**Here is chapter 9! :3 **

**im sorry i suck at writing emotional stuff...**

**btw i might not update for a week or more from now on. plz don't get angry . im sorry**

* * *

Haruhi was shaking wildly, clenching her small fists on the green and yellow blankets. Her eyes were wide. Some of her memory had come back. Her family. She turned to look outside. The sub had already surfaced at Sabaody Archipelago.

Something dripped down from her forehead. She gasped and backed up to the edge of her bed. Even though it was just a drop of cold sweat, she didn't feel a hint of relief. Her eyes madly searched the room. A quick sigh escaped her pursed lips. What she saw next blew her away. She gasped. The note. The note in her dreams was there, right next to her bed.

"Holy sh*t," she whispered, pulling out a trembling hand to the note. "How the hell…" She read the note, and hesitated. "No…" Anger flushed within her. She crumpled the note and threw it at the mirror on the other side of the room. "This… this must be some sort of stupid joke…. S-Something someone set up!" Haruhi rubbed her temples and slowly stood up. She winced at the pain oozing out of her wounds. After calming down a bit, she picked up the note again and grabbed some tape. "I hate you…" she muttered to the sheet of paper. Haruhi rested her arms on the drawer under the giant mirror. Her amber eyes glanced at the sheet of paper again. She had to choose. Hibari had tried to tell her something earlier, and she had a pretty good clue about what he meant when he miraculously managed to place a note in her room without anyone noticing. She tried to remember his powers. "Ugh. Come on, Haruhi. You know this, dammit!"

Outside, the crew was preparing to head out to the island again, even though half of them had already gone to the island to buy lots of supplies, but none of them walked out of the ship. It was awkward, since Haruhi was usually— always— the one that went out first. But this time, she wasn't even out of her room yet.

One of the crewmembers, Stan, felt dizzy. "Ugh, I cant remember what I did last night…"

"We were sleeping, so unless we had dreams, of course we wouldn't be able to remember what we did," Jean Bart told him.

"Oh, don't act so wise, newbie," Stan murmured.

Trafalgar Law walked on to the deck, carrying his nodachi and a box of bandages. He walked into the infirmary and set down the box, and then walked out. "Hey, has anyone seen Haruhi?" he asked.

"She's probably sleeping away like a little princess," Casquette muttered. "Oh, the luck she gets."

"Well, she's the injured one on board. You can't blame her for wanting to sleep more," Penguin reminded him. Casquette shrugged and walked off with two boxes of miscellaneous things.

Haruhi stared in horror at herself in the mirror, nervously tapping her fingers on the drawer. She knew she couldn't get Law involved. She couldn't tell him. Haruhi let out a nervous chuckle as she looked for a proper way to at least get Law away from her, but it was heartbreaking. Haruhi glared at herself. If he got involved, he'd get hurt. She had to lie to the one that saved her life. She shook her head and banged her fists against the table. "Damn it!" She sighed and calmed down. "Maybe I'll just wait for a bit longer... I mean, there's no way he'd find me…"

She changed into some new clothes and threw her tattered ones somewhere else. She greeted everyone with her normal smile, teasing them along the way. "Hello, Casquette, Penguin, Law, Jean, Bepo, and… Stan, you don't look so good."

Stan looked down at her. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Haruhi laughed, bending down carefully to pick up one of the boxes. "Okay, Mister Tough-Guy." She walked off. A tattooed arm stopped her. Haruhi's amber eyes met with a pair of black ones. She grinned. "Hello, Law."

Law grinned and took the cardboard box from her hold. "You're injured, so it's not fair for you to be carrying this."

"Hey, I'm not that weak," Haruhi pouted, crossing her arms. Law turned around.

"Of course you aren't," he laughed. A faint shade of red was painted onto Haruhi's cheeks. Casquette caught her.

"How interesting," he teased. Haruhi attempted to smack the man, but failed since he was much taller.

"Shut up, Casquette," she muttered, glaring at him with her beautiful eyes.

* * *

What she dreaded for the whole day eventually came by. She glared at the sky as the sun climbed up across the horizon. Haruhi was huddled up on her bed, clenching the crumpled note in her hands. Many questions had come to her mind. "Be aware, sis," she read out loud. She recognized the font. It was her brothers. The question was how did he get the note in her room? "What does he mean 'be aware'?" she asked herself. She raised the sheet of paper to the sky. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw small words in the paper. Haruhi pulled it away from the window and studied the note. The words disappeared. All she saw were the words originally written on the note. "What the hell?" She put it against the window again and squinted. She groaned in frustration. It wasn't bright enough.

Haruhi grabbed the note and ran from her room to the roof of the submarine. She held the note to the sun. A gasp escaped from her, and her eyes widened. "S... Sabaody... Archipelago?" she asked. "Oh, no no no..."

"What is there to 'no' about?" Law asked. Haruhi turned around and looked at Law, who had half of his body out on the roof, and the other half in the sub. Haruhi opened her mouth to tell him what she found out, and then closed them again after hesitating. Law lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not letting you in unless you tell me."

Haruhi looked away. "Then I'll just have to spend the rest of my life up here."

Law frowned and went back in after Penguin and Jean called for him. Haruhi jumped from the roof to the deck. It was a smooth landing since she used the water around her to create a bed on the deck. Her slim figure jumped off the ship, with her long, black hair loosely trailing behind. She looked at the sun. "Sabaody Archipelago," she whispered. She shuttered. Haruhi knew fully well that the nightmare she had was telling her something, and she knew what it was. "Be aware, sis," she repeated. Then she flipped the note back and forth. "Sabaody Archipelago." She banged one of her fists against a wall. "That's bullshit, Hibari! You bastard!"

Meeting her brother was the thing Haruhi hated the most. It already killed her to know that she was related to the bloodthirsty guy. Like she thought earlier, Haruhi had to lie. Sadly, she had planned it out, and it would work since she was still recovering from terrible injuries. She stuffed the note in her pocket.

"Why are you standing here?" he asked. She sat down on the damp, sandy beach.

"I wonder how long..." She looked up at Law's lanky figure.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"How much longer will I be staying in this world known as battle?" she asked.

"We're always at battle. We're pirates."

"I know we are, but I can't stand it anymore. The spilling of blood is scary."

"You're the one that's not afraid of the spilling of blood. And I thought Hibari said that you were bloodthirsty before you lost your memories."

She nodded. "I know, but even though old habits can die hard, i guess they still have to die." She let out a solemn sigh and stood up. "I don't know, Law. I can't stand this anymore."

Law grinned. "I don't get what you're playing at here, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked away and frowned. "I… I don't want to be a pirate anymore. I can't stand war or battle," she lied.

"No, seriously, Haruhi." Law was getting impatient with her behavior.

Haruhi's frown deepened. "I... I'm not kidding, Law." Yeah, sure. Of course she was kidding. Only a desperate idiot would quit being a pirate. Law's grin disappeared.

"Wait, you're not kidding?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head. "What is this, a gag?"

Haruhi's frown turned into a glare. "A gag? A _gag_?" she asked him, her frown turning into a terrible glare. "What the hell, Law! For god's sake, this it not a gag!" It was. "If it was, then I wouldn't have tears in my eyes!" But it was a gag, and she did have tears in her eyes. "If it was a gag, I would've- Why would I even pull a prank like this?"

"Sure, it might be a gag," Law said. "When we were little, you pulled pranks everyday!"

"Well maybe I did! In the past! But this isn't the past, Law," Haruhi informed him, "This is the damn present! I thought you'd know better than to think that this was a gag!"

Law's eyes widened. "That doesn't mean that you're leaving the ship, right?"

Haruhi hesitated, and then the fire in her eyes faded. "I guess I am." She couldn't believe what she was saying. She was making it all sound as if she was giving up her pride in life, but she wasn't.

Law couldn't figure out what he was feeling underneath. He couldn't explain it. He had never felt it before. Anger? No, he couldn't tell if it was anger. Might have been, though. Maybe a mix of anger and something else? He didn't know what it was, but what he did know, was that he didn't want a Heart Pirate off the ship, especially Haruhi. "What happened to it?" he asked. "All that crazy pride and imagination you had? That sunny attitude you had? What happened to them?"

She shrugged. "The waves of the sea washed and tore them away, I guess."

"You know that's impossible."

She wiped the new tears coming out from the corners of her eyes. "You'll never know."

"Then tell me," he said. "Tell me. If you hate battle, then what kept you on this _pirate _ship all this time?"

"I don't know. It was fun."

"If it was fun, then why don't you like it now?" Law asked, his voice sounding a bit challenging.

Haruhi's eyes met with his. Slight fear hit her. He was angry. "I... I...," she stammered.

Law didn't notice her fear. His voice progressed. "Haruhi, answer me."

"I told you, I can't stand battles anymore," she reminded him.

"Then why-tell me now-did you even bother to join us?"

She couldn't tell him it was just because she thought she recognized him in the beginning. She couldn't tell him the second reason either. Or the third. She was sure that if she told him that, he'd get angry and throw her away. He was _already _angry. She had to lie. She _had _to lie. "B-Because you helped me. I was looking for a way to repay you, s-so I stayed on the ship."

Law glared down at her. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice turning to stone. The fear Haruhi felt grew bigger. She stopped herself from looking up at the tall man and winced.

"Y-Yes, Law. I guess it is," she replied.

"Then get the hell away from my submarine," Law ordered. Haruhi's eyes widened. Law nodded. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?"

"S...Sorry..."Her voice was nothing compared to usual. Her fear of his anger had terribly subdued her voice's loud volume to nothing but a mere whisper.

Law's eyes narrowed. "You never should've boarded this ship. Hell, it would've been better if I didn't give you that red pill in the first place!"

Haruhi winced as she backed up a few steps. "So, I guess I'll be leaving now, right, Law?" she asked with a terribly nervous laugh.

Law was silent. He sighed and shortly turned to look at their ship. It was a stupid move for him, because when he turned back to Haruhi, she was gone. Law looked around, and then walked off. Casquette was watching him, daring to glare at his captain. Law turned to him. "Casquette, there are still boxes laying around. Go take them to the storage room. Now." He walked into the captain's quarters, and slammed the doors shut behind him.

Haruhi watched the submarine until Casquette reluctantly turned to follow his captain's orders. Tears flew down her cheeks. She raised a hand to wipe one side off. "I'm sorry, Law," she cried silently. "I didn't want to leave.


	10. Big Brother's Here

**Here is chapter 10!~ thx**

**btw right now what im writing is an arc. sorry i forgot to tell ya**

**To TSUKI NO TAIYO: ^^ **

**To VampireRevan: yes it was not a good thing. I wanted to add a little twist though. ^^**

* * *

The tears that flew down her cheeks didn't stop, not even after two days of walking. Not even after trying to forget Law. Not even after she planned on thinking only of her brother. She was tired. She was hungry, cold, thirsty, and possible sick too, but after what she did, suffering from all that was nothing. What hurt her was the heartbreaking feeling of not being next to her crew, let alone next to Law. The crumpled note was in her hands. Haruhi looked ahead of her. The bubbles didn't make her happy anymore. Neither did the colorful scenery of Sabaody Archipelago. The only thing that could make Haruhi smile was to see Law standing across the sandy beaches of Sabaody Archipelago, grinning back.

She lifted up a sore hand and wiped off one side of her tears. Finally, she crashed from exhaustion. Haruhi looked at her hands. "Oh god, what have I done...?"

The last thing she saw before closing her eyes was someone picking her up. The first person she thought of was Law, but of course it wasn't. It was someone else.

* * *

"**The number you are dialing is unavailable. Please dial later.**"

"Tch. Did she lose her Den Den Mushi or something?" Kira asked, closing the snail phone. A hand smacked the phone away from Kira. Hibari towered down at him, seeming as pissed as always. Kira sighed. "Oh, no. Ooh, I'm so afraid," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What are you angry about now?"

"Don't contact her," Hibari commanded with a stony voice. He continued glaring at his first mate until something caught his eye. He turned and grabbed at the air.

"What did you catch?" Kira asked, seeming not interested.

Hibari opened his hand and found an ice particle. Without another moment of hesitation, he crushed it and muttered under his breath. "Haruhi."

* * *

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open and found themselves on a bed. She sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself.

"I found you on the beach," a voice said. "I thought you were dead at first."

Haruhi shifted her glance to an old lady sitting down and sipping tea across the wooden room. She hesitated, and then sighed. "It would've been better if you thought of me as dead," she coldly replied.

The old lady set her tea cup on the table and walked over to Haruhi. "Young people shouldn't say things like that. Why did you collapse on the sand?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "You don't need to know." Then a thought occurred to her. "_You _were the one that picked me up?"

"No, my son did. He's out buying food." The old lady sighed and pulled out something. Haruhi's eyes widened. "At first you wouldn't give up this crumpled note no matter how much i pulled," the old lady said. Haruhi snatched the note away and studied the lady. Her shoulders tensed.

"Do you work for my brother?" she asked cautiously. The old lady laughed.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked. Haruhi let out a small sigh of relief. She looked down at her side and gasped.

"Y-You changed my bandages?" she asked as her eyes met with the old lady's.

"Yes. So?"

Haruhi's frown deepened. "That was the only thing I had from Law," she whispered. She didn't have her jacket with her, or the snow hat. Haruhi slowly stood up and bowed slightly. "I have to get going."

The old lady stopped her with a tiny hand. "You can't. You're still injured."

Haruhi looked down at her and solemnly replied, "Should it matter?" she asked the lady with a straight face. "I feel nothing."

Haruhi left the cabin with the old lady wide-eyed and speechless. She continued walking along the beach, her eyes scanning the horizon. "Where are you, Dixon Hibari?" she muttered.

"Right here," someone replied. Haruhi's chin perked up as she immediately turned to look at her older brother. Anger burrowed deep into her amber eyes as they fixed onto Hibari's smirk. Haruhi stuffed the note into her pocket and crossed her arms. Hibari looked around. "Where's your beloved captain?"

Haruhi glared up at him. "He's gone."

"Where's that bleeding weakling I saw earlier?"

"Exactly _who _are you referring to?"

"You know, that guy named... Ah, what's his name?"

Haruhi ignored what he said. "How did you get into my dreams?"

"Aw, you dreamed of your brother?" Hibari teased. "That's so cute!"

"How did you get in my head?"

"Oh, I don't know. You dreamed of me."

"Why the hell would i ever dream of the likes of you, scum?" Haruhi asked hatefully.

"Now, now, sis," Hibari sarcastically said. "We're related remember? So you're also the scum here."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Oh, screw you. Answer my question!"

Hibari laughed as he edged closer. "Well, that blond dude on your ship was glad to take the note from me to you."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Stan? Stan would never do such a thing! How dare you try and blame my friend for your doings!" She pulled out a fist and aimed for his face. He raised a hand and stopped it easily. Haruhi pulled her fist back but failed. "You bastard."

Hibari's smirk widened. "Stan? Oh, so that was his name. All right. I told him to hand this note to you."

"I told you! Stan wouldn't do that! He knows about how i hate the guts of you!" Haruhi yelled. "He-" She gasped silently.

Hibari let out a small laugh. "Oh, have you finally realized? Boy, you catch up slow, little sister."

Haruhi looked down at the sand beneath them. "S...S-Stan wouldn't do that... He wouldn't!"

"Oh, but he did."

Haruhi was shocked. "NO! He wouldn't! That can't be why he was dizzy! Hell, n-"

Hibari brought her ear to his mouth. "Oh, but he _did," _he hissed.

"What the F*CK are you?" Haruhi screamed, trying to hit him with failing and useless attempts. "What the hell are your powers?"

Hibari threw her into the ocean and then brought her out unconscious. He sighed. "Everyone has a breaking point. I guess that was yours, Haruhi." He threw her over his shoulder and walked towards his ship. Kira was waiting on the deck, talking about random things to other crew members. He grinned when he saw Haruhi.

"How did she react?" Kira asked. Hibari let out a laugh.

"She bombed me with useless kitty punches," he told his first mate.

"What's the plan now?" Kira asked. He looked at Haruhi, then at Hibari. "Hey, I never noticed you guys had the same eyes."

What Hibari said next barely got heard by Haruhi. If she was awake, it would've blown her away.

"Shut up, Kira. We're going on a journey to get back her memories."


	11. He Disappeared in My Memory

**IM SORRY for making you guys wait so long . Damn projects and reports! And the Midterms are coming up! Sheesh! SORRY... Well here's the newest chapter... Thanks for your reviews and I'm sorry for those that don't like it - - Well, anyway, thanks, all of ya. If any of you GOOD reviewers want to add anything that'll twist the story or something, then message me, okay? ^^ THX. **

**Disclaimer: If i really did own One Piece, Ace wouldn't have died! =P**

* * *

The sun that settled nicely on the other side of the horizon was beginning to set as the moon found itself slowly rising to the peak of the night sky. The stars were shining, representing souls that had departed from our world. It would've been a beautiful night, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

Casquette angrily slammed open the doors to the captain's quarters. Law looked up from a large map spread across his desk. Casquette glared down at the map, snatched it away and threw it towards a wall. Law frowned. "What the heck was that for, Casquette?" he asked. "Go away. I'm not in a good mood."

"You should be!" Casquette spat. "You piece of—"

Law glared up at his subordinate. "Whom are you talking about? Casquette, I do not want you to use such vulgar language here."

Casquette lifted a fist to punch his captain, and hesitated. With a frustrated sigh, Casquette let go of his tensed arm. He narrowed his eyes. "Vulgar language?" he asked. "Vulgar language? Since when were you so damn polite?"

Law's eyes darkened even more then they already were. "For the same reason your not. Now, Casquette, you have better things to do at the moment. Go now."

"I can't believe you, Captain. You've got to be shitting me!"

Law backed up in his seat and then stood up. "Casquette, I will not be patient for long. On the count of three, I want you to l—"

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"Penguin most likely needs you to help with something out on deck. Give me the map first."

"Where the hell was she headed?"

"Casquette, get the heck out of this room right now."

"Captain, where is Dixon Haruhi?" Law struck him across the face, and that made Casquette shut up. Law glowered down at him.

"Casquette!" he yelled. "Shut up, turn the hell around, and walk out of this room right now or else I will have you thrown off this ship!"

Casquette looked up at his captain for a few moments. "Does she mean that little to you? To us?"

Law looked away. "All she ever wanted was to repay us."

"She did more than that! Having her on our ship—"

"Casquette, please!" Law clicked his tongue and walked to the door. "Penguin!" he shouted through the noise outside. "Bring the ship underwater! It's night already!"

Penguin saluted to his captain quickly and ran off. "Casquette, come with me!"

Casquette muttered to himself and walked out, not noticing Bepo standing by the door. No one had ever seen their captain so angry. It hurt him to admit, but not even Bepo had seen Law like that. The crew had always pictured Law as mature and decisive. Bepo frowned, picked up the box he was carrying, and walked away.

Law looked out the window, sighing. He hated arguing with one of his crew members, but that wasn't in the list of thoughts that were going on in his mind.

* * *

"Haruhi?" Kira called lazily as he stopped by Haruhi's room. There wasn't a reply. Kira sighed. Haruhi used to punch him in the face if he walked into her room, even by accident when he was drunk. A memory like that was crystal clear in Kira's mind. Even so, he decided to take the risk and walk in to her room, closing the doors behind him. "Haruhi?"

She took no notice of him. Kira grunted at her pitiful position. She was huddled in a corner, looking out the window. "Haruhi! You've got to go eat something," Kira muttered. She didn't reply. Kira walked over to the window and slammed a fist on it, Haruhi flinched. Slowly, she turned her amber eyes on him.

"What?" she asked.

"Go outside and eat."

Haruhi stared and then turned back to the window. Kira sighed and walked outside looking for someone.

"Hey, Satoshi!" he called as he caught up with a short, mean-looking man. The man turned around. "Satoshi, Haruhi needs your help again."

Satoshi groaned. "Again? I swear, if we keep using the Kioku -Kioku no mi's power again, Haruhi-chan's going to go mad!" (Note= Kioku means memory.)

"Come on, Satoshi. Stop acting like such a bitch and go!"

"Fine, fine, out of my respect of you. What should i help with?"

"Well, I already filled you in on Haruhi's life story so far. You should know what i'm talking about."

Satoshi laughed and started his way towards Haruhi's quarters.

"Haruhi, do you remember me?" he asked as he closed her doors behind him quietly. Haruhi shook her head. "Oh, well. My name is Satoshi. There. Now we're past introductions."

"Go away," Haruhi murmured.

"Haruhi, do you think you can tell me about the Heart Pirates?" he asked.

"Why should i tell you?"

Satoshi grinned. His work had begun.

* * *

"AH, good morning," Kira greeted as Haruhi slammed open her doors. "Breakfast just ended a few minutes ago. If your hungry then you can go and-"

He paused at the sight of Haruhi's pissed face. "You're not in a good mood today, are you?"

"What's it to you?" Haruhi asked.

"Not much. God, you changed your mood again-"

"What's it to _you_?" she repeated slowly, a bit of anger on the top of her voice. Haruhi sighed, banged her fist on the wall, and then started walking another direction. Kira was surprised by her actions, but he smiled to himself. Satoshi had done his job.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked, almost running behind her.

"Nothing. I'm just touring," Haruhi coldly replied, storming around randomly on the large galleon.

"You know you can't escape," he reminded her.

"I know that," she snapped angrily. "It's not like I'm going to burst a hole in the ship again. I'm just trying to find that son of a-" She fell down from the impact against something large. With a small but evident growl, Haruhi jumped right back up onto her feet. She wasn't in a good mood. "Who the hell do you think you are to just-"

She stopped at the sight of a man glaring back. Haruhi narrowed her eyes and buzzed past him. Kira sighed. "Sorry, Allen. Our 'long lost' Haruhi isn't in a good mood today."

Haruhi kicked open the beautifully carved doors that led to her brother's quarters. The room was carpeted and had many paintings, sculptures, and silky, velvet curtains. Stolen. All those items had been stolen from villagers and aristocrats. She scanned the room until she found her brother.

"You aren't yourself today," Hibari pointed out as Haruhi slammed her fists on his polished table. "I thought you'd still be sulking away in that emo corner of yours."

Haruhi clicked her tongue. "Since when did I sulk?"

Hibari's eyes widened a bit and then turned back to normal. He figured that Satoshi did something.

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"To ask you questions."

"Hm. Like what?"

"Where is this galleon headed towards?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "Why would you like to know that?"

"Don't change the subject. I want to know."

He sighed, bringing a cup of wine to his mouth. "You want your memories, don't you?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, but immediately narrowed to slits again. "When did I lose them?"

Satoshi. Definitely him. He did something. "Wow, you don't even remember that?" he lied.

Haruhi grunted. "Whatever. What really matters at the moment is that I don't believe you, Mr. Gay."

Hibari spit out the wine and replaced his calm face with a pissed expression. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"M-R. G-A-Y."

She was no longer a shell of her past self. She was back to the way when she lived with the Time Pirates. Her older brother grabbed her hair and forced their foreheads to meet. "Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" Haruhi asked back, crossing her arms. Hibari's frown deepened as a vein popped up on the side of his forehead. Haruhi smiled, displaying an innocent face, but her eyes betrayed her, showing a threatening glare. She may have looked like an angel to many, but she might as well have been a devil deep inside. Hibari's frown deepened.

"I thought you came to ask questions, you brat," he muttered.

"You know, long black hair doesn't work for you," she informed him. "You'd look five times worse if I... Hey, do you by and chance have a pink, polka-dotted bow on this ship?"

Hibari gritted his teeth. "Of course we don't. You're never going to stick one in my hair." He let go of his sister's hair and lifted the glass cup to his mouth again, taking a long sip.

"You should add more manliness to your sips. If father was here, he'd laugh at your girly small sips," Haruhi joked. She didn't mention Law.

"Shut up, you brat."

"Tell me, why do you want me to regain my memories?"

"Shut up."

"Is it so that I'd suffer? Satoshi told me you were the one that lost them."

"What the hell? Shut up."

"Tch. You sadist bastard. It's a pity I forgot my memories. All I remember is you. You should be touched!"

"_Shut up_."

"If father found out he'd-"

"But he's not here, is he?" Hibari snapped. Haruhi's eyes went wide. She recovered instantly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Of course he's not here. What, you expect him to be standing beside that desk?" she asked, indicating a desk in the corner on the other side of the room. "No, of course he's not here!"

"What's with your mood today?" Hibari asked. "Well, father did always say your moods changed dramatically over time... First your happy, and then your angry, then the next moment you see yourself sulking in the corner pretending to be emo and then..."

"Shut up, Mr. Gay. I NEVER sulked," she muttered in reply as he continued to rant. She was about to insult him further when Kira opened the doors, clearing his throat.

"So you were here," he muttered.

"What of it, Kira?" Haruhi asked, unfolding her arms. The Time Pirates' galleon halted suddenly and Haruhi shifted her glance to the window. She clapped twice and ran for the door. "Shopping shift!" Hibari miraculously caught her.

"Where do you think you're going, mood-swing-brat?" he asked.

"Getting fresh air, you moron. What, do you expect me to be isolated in this ship for the rest of my life?" Haruhi asked as she tore away from him and stepped two paces in front of Kira. Kira looked down at her suspiciously. "It's a prison, bakemono!"

Hibari cleared his throat. "Who knows what'll happen. I don't feel like chasing you to the ends of the world again, so be a good girl and- Wait, what the...Where did she go?"

"Your crap talk made her bored," Allen explained as he walked in, holding a stack of paper.

"Then where the hell is Kira?"

"Chasing her to the ends of the world," Allen said, mocking Hibari's little speech. Hibari cursed under his breath and then slammed open the doors.

"Haruhi, you better get your ass back here!"

After a few minutes, Kira popped into Hibari's circle of vision. "Well? Did you find her?" Hibari asked.

Kira was gasping for breath. "Damn... I forgot how fast she runs..."

"You idiot!" Hibari yelled.

Haruhi giggled after she heard Hibari yelling. She was sitting on the apex of the galleon's mast. The breeze brushed through her silky, raven-black hair. She felt relieved to be outside. Then a thought dawned on her. How long did she stay in doors? She sighed. "Memory loss... Stupid..."


	12. In my Hands is a Nodachi

**OKAY. Finally I've updated the story! To be honest, I would've thought of 50 excuses, but I'm just gonna cut straight to the point this time. SORRY. I know I haven't updated, and i feel kinda bad about it. I'm lazy and that gets the best of me. So, I tried to make this chapter a tad bit better. Though, i seriously doubt it. Plz read it anyway! Thx! :)**

* * *

Haruhi sat on the wooden crates beside the deck waiting for her brother to show up. She was on the brink of losing her temper, which, by the way, was quite short, and she had the sudden urge to storm through town and kick anything in her way until her foot reached Hibari hard in the nuts. However, that was something she unfortunately couldn't do, since, Haruhi stood no chance against her brother.

"Tch, making me wait a whole hour!" she muttered as she tried to not think of the overwhelming humidity and heat of the island they had stopped at on the Grand Line. There was nothing for her to play with, and every single person was off the ship and in the town except her.

"Hey, girl, my senses tell me that the infamous Dixon Hibari has docked here." Through a thick layer of smoke, Haruhi could make out the figure of a man. A marine!

With her fighter's instinct, she instantly jumped off the tall crate. "And why would you ask me?"

The marine took a heavy step forward, revealing himself. No wonder he was covered in smoke. The guy had two oversized cigars stuffed in his mouth. "You're a pirate, aren't you? Even better, you're the younger sister of the man I mentioned!"

Haruhi shifted slowly into a defensive stance. "How did you find out? It has never been mentioned-"

"Until you became a wanted woman," the smoking marine finished. "You have a bounty poster now…"

"Damn, that's awesome! Though, shouldn't you be aiming for something bigger? I bet I'm not the most wanted criminal in the world."

"Dixon Haruhi, it's simple. You're a pirate, and I'm Commodore Smoker. Long story short, you're heading to prison."

Haruhi let out a laugh as some ice formed in her hand, taking the shape of a nodachi with a furry hilt. Something caught her attention. _Why is it a nodachi?_ She shook her head and looked ahead, but by then, he had already disappeared. _Behind me!_ Haruhi, swung her weapon backwards, only to be stopped by a thick cloud of smoke. _Oh, crap. _The smoke wrapped itself around her arm and dragged her down to the ground. A hard tonfa nailed her head to the pavement, and as she struggled to escape and find a chance to escape, her energy suddenly drained from her body. Her vision blurred for a few long-lasting seconds before she completely blacked out.

* * *

Trafalgar Law stepped outside of his room and walked silently until he reached the deck. Casquette was helping Bepo with the new supplies the crew had just gone out to buy. When he spotted his Captain, a small growl was heard emitting his vocal cords.

"Casquette, where's Penguin. He should be here by now with the medical supplies."

The short-tempered man shook his head without giving his Captain even the slightest glance. "I don't know, sir. Why not go to the town and search for him?"

Law nodded slowly and let out a long, lazy sigh. "Sure thing, Casquette." He hopped off the submarine and was just about to begin his search when suddenly someone familiar shouted at him from afar.

"Captain!" Penguin was yelling as he ran as fast as his legs could take him while he was carrying three heavy boxes and a bunch of newspapers under his chin. "Captain! Captain, captain, captain!"

Law broke into a short jog and helped his team mate out. "What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked, slightly amused by the way Penguin was running. He calmly waited for Penguin to catch his breath.

"Captain! This... You have to see this..." He held out the newspapers. "Inside...!"

The captain nodded and then gestured for Bepo to come help out with the boxes. As soon as the weight was lifted off of his arms, he opened the newspapers. What greeted his eyes made them widen with awe. "This... Haru..hi?"

Casquette, hearing his friend's name, quickly rushed to the edge of the deck to squint and focus on the large words printed on the bounty poster hidden within the newspaper. "Haruhi's...a wanted person?"

"No, no!" Penguin urged. This was not like him. He was supposed to be calm, and not urgent. "Behind the poster, Captain."

Dumbstruck, Law flipped to the next page, and looking at it made him rip off the poster, shove it in his pocket, walk up onto deck and shut the door behind him.

For a moment, no one moved. And then finally, Bepo looked back and forth from a pissed off Casquette to a surprised Penguin. "Is Law okay with that?"

"Let him do the crap he wants," Casquette spat as he carried the boxes to the infirmary.

Just like that, they're conversation was finished.

* * *

Haruhi woke up in a place she couldn't recognize. It took the shape of a small, crowded office.

"You are currently being sent to Impel Down."

She looked up at Smoker, rubbing her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Impel Down," the man repeated coldly.

Haruhi frowned. "I'm sure I'm not that much of a big-shot."

"No, we're truly aiming for your brother."

Haruhi let out a laugh before getting up and looking out the window. "We're on a ship? So you're telling the truth..." She looked away and sighed, leaning against the wooden walls. "Well, Mr. Smoker, i'm giving you two words to remember about this."

"And they are?"

"No dice!" She laughed again. "My brother won't come, you know. He thinks I'm strong enough to crawl my way through the security and meet up with him god-knows-where."

Smoker pulled out a giant cigar as the ship pulled to a stop. "We're here, Dixon Haruhi. Welcome, to the strongest prison in the world."

Haruhi went through security and had to strip down and wear a striped uniform that was way too big for her. In a way, the shirt wasn't that bad on her, other than the fact that it didn't smell like the greatest shirt. Smoker left her with a few tough looking guards. "You're heading for Level 2. And don't worry. You're brother will join you soon enough."

"Ha! You like capturing us, huh?" she asked as the door began to close behind her. "Go to hell, you smoking bastard!"

The lift down to Level 2 was a strange experience for her. She witnessed many fellow pirates walking on spikes. "Damn, that must be painful," she muttered, sighing. "Why am I headed for Level 2, though?"

There was no reply from the guards. She turned to the guards. "Hey, how do you get to Level 3? Just asking 'cause it seems hard," she joked. Obviously they could at least tell her that, right?

"Stairway."

She walked calmly into her cell, which she had to share with a numerous amount of guys. A screech from a monster outside was heard loud and clear. Many of the men in her cell flinched and backed away. "So, guys," she started as soon as the bars closed behind her. "Any of you like this place?"

As they got closer, Haruhi guessed not and sat down, looking outside.

"You think we like this place?" a rough-looking man with a deep voice asked.

Haruhi didn't turn to them. "Depends. Some of you would rather be here than running away hopelessly from the marines, right?"

"Hey, watch you're mouth, woman!" another man shrieked in a high-pitched voice as he edged closer with a limp.

"Well, I think my mouth is fine," Haruhi replied, shooting him a glare.

Suddenly, a roar was heard. It was loud enough to break Haruhi's ears if the monster was right beside her. "Damn." The ground below her started to shake and then it seemed like a million tons hit the ground.

"What was that?" a man asked, trying to skirt away his fear by using a deep, brave tone.

"Hey, free us!" the criminals from the other side yelled.

Haruhi stood up slowly and joined the others at the front of the cell. "What's happening?"

"W-We..." the criminal stammered with joy. "We're being freed!"

Haruhi frowned. "Huh... So much for staying here and waiting for my brother."

"You're awfully lucky you've only been here for less than ten minutes!" the shorty beside her spat as the bars in front of them opened.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "Shut up." She whipped a finger through her hair and walked out. "Hey, you."

The man in the straw hat turned around. "Hm?"

"Are you the one that opened the doors?" she asked.

"No, him." He pointed at a clown.

"Quite honest, aren't you?" she asked. "How did _you two _escape then?"

"I'm not a prisoner here. I'm here to save my brother!" he said with determination.

"Interesting, aren't you?" Haruhi cracked her knuckles then held out her hand. "I'm Dixon Haruhi."

The man shook her hand. "Monkey D. Luffy." He quickly turned to the man dressed as a clown. "Buggy! Let's get going!"

Haruhi shot Luffy a strange look. "I've heard of you..."

"Do you know a way to Level 3?" Luffy asked, simple, serious, and clear, unlike his usual self.

"Stairway."

"You know where it is?"

"No."

"I do!" another voice yelled from among the crowd.

The two turned to see a man with his hair crookedly tied up into the position of a three.

"What the hell?" Haruhi stared at his hair, then at his face, and back up at his hair.

"You!" Luffy muttered.

"Yes, it is I, Mr. 3!"

"Wait, what?" Haruhi asked, confused.

Luffy grabbed at Mr. 3's shirt. "Please lead us there!"

Haruhi formed a nodachi again. _Crap. Why this again?_ "Luffy, may I join you? I'm looking for an escape here to join with my brother too."

* * *

"Hey, it's been two days since we last saw Haruhi," Kira pointed out.

"So?" Hibari asked.

"And coincidentally, I found a picture of her in the news."

Hibari grinned while his eyes glared. That was a look he shared with his sister. It proved they were amused. "Let's see her escape.

"Don't be that heartless." Kira sighed.

"F*ck off! You're being sentimental!"

* * *

As they ran down the long staircase, Haruhi finally managed to catch up with the fast Monkey D. Luffy. "Are you in that much of a friggen' rush?" she asked, a bit of complaint in her voice.

"Of course!" Luffy replied loudly. "He's my brother!"

"He's a damn luck man then," she muttered, looking ahead. "My brother... My brother's not even waiting for me."

"Sure he is! He's your brother isn't he, Haruhi?"

"Well..." Haruhi shrugged. "We are blood related, but we're not close at all. I don't even feel like considering him a friend."

Luffy jumped over a large hole in the staircase. "Siblings are friends!"

Haruhi frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. "Well, how would you know?" she snapped. "The guy... He dragged me along with him to create a pirate crew! He... because of him, I can't even remember some of my latest memories! That bastard ought to die, you know!"

She slowed down and joined the rest of the prisoners to avoid talking to him. Despite the situation, she sighed and used a hand to create a small shard of ice that turned to the shape of a nodachi. "What is this...?" she murmured. Shattering it in her hand, she shook her head and focused on the road ahead of her. _I need answers... i need my memory..._

* * *

**The ending is a little fast for this one... And damn its only 2191 words... compared to the rest thats a bit too short. but I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Plz review!**


	13. He Shouted My Name

**Um, if you're going to FAVORITE me or continue reading, pleasepleasepleaseplease review too!**

**And thank you Daisylovesu for reviewing!**

* * *

Trafalgar Law was just sitting on his sofa seat, looking out the window of his room, debating with himself over what to do. Haruhi was the one thing on his mind, and a small part of him still wanted to set sail and find her. But the other part of him told him to shut up and head for the New World. Law groaned and opened a bottle of wine then poured it into a glass cup. Then he looked at the jacket that had once belonged to Haruhi. It was settled messily on the chair across from his.

Bepo knocked on his Captain's door. "Law?" he called while knocking. And then he said what Law believed was by far, the last thing he'd ever want to here. "Where are we headed for?"

Law stared up at his first mate as Bepo walked in. "New World," Law simply answered. "We're not changing our plans now."

Bepo blinked at his captain. "Was there ever something that changed our plans, Captain?"

Law stopped halfway through his last sip of wine and blankly blinked back at his furry friend. "No… I don't think there was, Bepo… Now go tell everyone to ready the sails."

"So that we can head out towards the New World without her, sir?" Casquette asked from behind the door.

The Captain stood up and placed his wine gently on his table, but not yet letting go of it. "Casquette, I believe there was never a change in our plans. Go tell Penguin, Stan and everyone else to get ready."

"Captain, I believe I haven't seen you grin since Haruhi left."

"That has nothing to do with anything. Go!" Law grumbled as his grip on the wine intensified.

Penguin walked out from behind him. "Captain, the men still haven't found Stan and a few other men! They're probably still buying our grain supplies."

Law frowned and waved his hand as he turned towards the window once more. "Then wait. It's not the end of the world if we don't reach the New World first."

Casquette grinned with his angry expression still on. "Then where _are_ we going first, Captain?"

* * *

Haruhi sank to her knees. "Ah, Luffy, I can't run this long!" she complained as she gasped for air.

"Shut up! You need to get to your brother, right?" Luffy asked as he paused beside her. "Now hurry up! It's blazing hot down here!"

Haruhi wiped off some sweat from her forehead and nodded as she begged her knees up. "Damn fucking good-for-nothing hell!" Then she looked up at Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. "Who's the gay guy again?"

"A friend of mine," Luffy exclaimed, briefly crying with Bon Kurei.

"Yeah, um, okay." Then Luffy punched one of the guards from behind her. "Oh will these things ever give up?" Haruhi muttered as she kicked another one in the stomach.

"Do you not have a type of power?" Buggy asked as he separated himself.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "I do, but it'll just melt the moment i activate it. They took my knives and daggers too..."

"Ha, I'll say," Buggy agreed. "Who'd think the guards here would do a strip search?"

"Argh, damn Level 3!" By now, it felt like years had gone by. Trees had grown, and babies were born, and Haruhi was still in the damn prison knowing her brother would most likely not come to get her.

* * *

Hibari cursed to himself in his guard outfit. Finding out his sister was in Impel Down- oh she was going to be dead the moment he found her. Kira was always like a strategist, and had somehow magically convinced his captain to enter Impel Down and grab his sister. How did he get in? Simple. He attacked a Marine ship. Done.

He looked around Level 2. It barely took him an hour to get there since he was a guard. The damn monsters still attacked him though, just like they did with anyone on that floor.

"Why the hell is it empty here?" he muttered before running down the stairs. Another guard confronted him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be stationed at Level 2! Go back up!"

_He's from Level 3. Let him pass._ The guard stared, stunned at the voice that had just spoke through his mind. Then, bowing as a quick apology, he let Hibari pass.

"Starvation Hell..." Hibari looked from cell to cell. "Ha, losers."

"Hey, let us out! It's hot and I need something to eat!" the prisoners cried as they reached their arms through the bars.

Hibari paused for a moment then cracked his knuckles. "Anyone see a girl with amber eyes?"

"No, but please let us out!"

"Then enjoy your lives in hell!"

Then one prisoner patted his shoulder through the bars. "Do you mean the one with black hair and tattoos?"

Hibari nodded and threw the man's arm off his body. "Where the hell is she?"

"She and a bunch of escaped prisoners went... that way!"

Hibari grinned evilly. "Finally," he muttered.

"So can you set me free now?" the weak man asked.

"Yeah- No. Enjoy!"

Hibari sarcastically saluted him then ran off, leaving the man cursing him and flipping him off. While he ran, Hibari began to take off his outfit, starting with the helmet. "Haruhi!" he yelled as he bumped into her.

"Huh?" She blinked up at her lanky brother. "Ah! Oni-san!" she exclaimed. "How the hell did you get here?"

Hibari grabbed her head and glared. "I came to save your ass! You know how tiring it is to get here? All the people were like 'Set me free! Set me free!'"

He continued to angrily squawk about the prisoners before Haruhi realized Luffy had stopped to have a conversation with fellow prisoners about the whereabouts of their next destination. Hibari took off the last parts of his suit and cracked his neck. "Ah, much better." Then he re-tied the laces on his white combat boots. "Now let's go!"

"Wait, Oni-san." Haruhi walked to Luffy then pointed at her brother. Luffy nodded and waved at her.

"Was that Monkey D. Luffy?" her brother asked her, slightly amused,, despite the heat that was overwhelming everyone.

"I want to help him find his brother," Haruhi said. Hibari wrapped a hand under her belly and lifted her up.

"No time, let's go! Now!"

* * *

Law sighed as he walked to Casquette. "If this is all for nothing..." he started.

"It's not, Captain!" Casquette insisted.

"To Haruhi we go!" Bepo said.

Law pulled out the crumpled newspapers page from his pocket and looked at it. "Impel Down..." He looked to Penguin. "How long to our destination?"

"Not long, Captain. Three hours tops, sir!"

Three hours. Law was going to meet her in three hours. He thought of what he would say to her when he found her. Would he yell at her? Or smile and say something nice? Law ruffled his hair and sat back in his chair, staring at the window again and watched the fish swim by.

"Captain," Stan called. He handed out some newspapers. "Interesting shit, i'll say."

Law looked at it. "Well, Monkey D. Luffy had it coming."

* * *

Kira paced around the deck. "Where the hell is he?" he muttered.

"Kira, sir. What if they spot us-" Satoshi began.

"They can't see us," Kira cut in. "We're invisible."

Satoshi opened his mouth to speak but then nodded slowly. "Thanks to you, sir."

* * *

Haruhi kept hitting her brother with small punches. "Oni-san!" she shouted. "Let go of me."

Her brother twitched then dropped her sister. "Argh! That's it! Sit there and think about yourself for a moment!"

"Wait, what is this? Time-out? Corner time? I'm not a five-year-old, you gaylord!"

"Young lady, refrain from using such-"

"Young lady?" she screamed, angry at her brother. "Who are you calling-"

Hibari punched the guard behind her. _Give the man your outfit._ The guard stripped down and passed his clothes and helmet to him. Hibari then handed it to his sister. "Put it on. Now."

"What, no! I'm not putting on tho-"

"_Now._"

Haruhi shuddered slightly from her brother's extreme glare. _Crap,_ she thought. Her brother really did know how to manipulate people... since he was able to put thoughts in a weaker man's mind. She put on the suit and placed the helmet over her head. "This is a little big for me."

"Now, let's go."

* * *

"Captain, Impel Down is vaguely visible!" Penguin said as he looked through the periscope.

Law nodded. "Bepo, ready the anchor. Casquette, you're doing look out on the ship. The rest of you standby are on standby!"

"And you, Captain?" Casquette asked.

Law didn't answer. Casquette grinned and secretly opened one of the drawers behind his Captain's back and pulled out a mini Den Den Mushi. "Alright!"

* * *

Haruhi watched her brother manipulate the other guards one by one. To be honest, she was a little afraid of her brother being like that. He brother almost never manipulated her and Kira. He only turned to that when they either refused his orders or hesitated to follow them because of a good reason he couldn't understand. And when they were able to get out, she watched her brother tell them he and his friend (Haruhi) went to the bathroom. Then Haruhi watched him tell them mentally that they were to be blind for at least ten minutes.

"Kira!" Hibari then yelled. "Add visibility!"

Slowly, a ship became visible out of nowhere and on the deck, Kira and Satoshi were seen waving at them.

* * *

"Captain!" Penguin called. "An unrecognizable ship appeared on our radars!"

"Just out of nowhere?" Law asked. By now Impel Down was very close. He looked through the periscope, and then his eyes widened. "Bring the ship up!"

He ran to the deck with Bepo and Casquette behind him. Law opened his mouth, then closed it again hesitantly.

Casquette looked a his captain for a moment, then threw the Den Den Mushi at their ship.

"What are you doing?" Law asked.

"Now call her!"

* * *

A Den Den Mushi landed on the deck of her ship in front of her feet. Curious and surprised, she picked it up. "Oni-san..." She showed it to her brother, who didn't give a crap at the moment and focused on getting the hell out of there.

"Haruhi!" Law yelled from across the water, his large hands cupped around the edges of his mouth. Haruhi turned her head to see her friend- friends she had long forgotten. By then, every single memory of them had been erased. "Haruhi!"

Something filled her, but she had never felt it before. She held the Den Den Mushi in between her slim fingers as she stood there, tilting her head slightly as she looked with blank eyes. "Who?" she asked.

"Haruhi!" Bepo called after his captain, waving at her.

She didn't know who they were. "Weird..." she mumbled, turning around.

Law watched her walk away. "She... ignored us," Bepo noted softly.

The captain frowned, then opened the door and walked back into the sub.

Casquette stood there. "Haruhi doesn't remember us or something, right?"

But before she exited the deck, a single small tear was left in her wake.

* * *

**is this a cliffhanger? ..i'm not really sure... PLZ review! **


	14. The Boy That Lived Next Door

**IF UR GONNA FAVORITE ME PLZ REVIEW TOO**

**Hello, min'na! These days i find myself updating rather quickly. well.. quicker than usual. hehe. **

**^^ ah I'm so revved up. So, the reason why i'm strangely hyper today? TA-DA: i'm sosososososo happy and glad that people have reviewed these days! SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU GUYS! **

**To ChIbINeKoChWaN: yup, that's Haruhi the big fat meanie for ya. lol. but let's see what happens... I'm experimenting at the moment :P**

**To Daisylovesu: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**To Neeky-chan: I'm really happy that you think my story is good! :3 And i'll update when i can.**

**oh and forgot to mention before but, thanks to all of those who reviewed my story while i didn't update! I'm sorry!**

* * *

Haruhi was on her bed playing around with the ice she had formed from the glass cup filled with water on the other side of the room, making things that varied from small animals, to weapons, to weird little mini versions of Kira and Hibari. She whistled random tunes as she finished her brother's chibi version and set it down on the bedstand, under the only light that was lit in her room. She continued the Kira chibi. And then, in mid-air, a nodachi appeared again, only this time it was a miniature version. _Argh, damn it! This again?_ She frowned and crushed it in one hand. "Aw, now I'm out of water," she complained as she stood up, slipped into a baggy jacket and walked across the hallway.

"Oni-san," she said as she opened her brother's door without permission. "I need some water."

Her brother didn't look up from the book he was reading and waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

Haruhi blinked at him, then took it. Before she closed the door, she whispered loudly, "It's inhumane to have such long hair."

Right after she shut the door tight, she heard her brother slam the book onto the table. "Haruhi!"

Giggling evilly, she ran back to her room and jumped onto her bed. Then, she sculpted what she at first thought would become the round face of a dog or a cat, but instead, as she used more and more water, it slowly turned into a hat. "Woah. Never would've expected something like this," she commented. For a moment she studied it, and then realized something. _Wait, wait. I never make anything this detailed… _It was as if she made it before. Shrugging, she changed it back to water and sculpted something else.

On her desk, the Den Den Mushi began to ring. Curious, Haruhi crawled to the edge of the bed and reached for it, only to realize it being too far and falling, forming a face-plant on the floor. "Ow," she muttered as she picked it up. It was the miniature one she had found at her feet the day before.

* * *

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked through the Den Den Mushi. Bepo smiled and jumped around, making the snail phone dizzy.

"Law! Law!" he called. "It's Haruhi! Ha-ru-hi!"

Law shut the door in his first mate's face and jumped onto his bed. "I don't want to talk to her," he said, closing his eyes. "Penguin, how long till we reach the battle-site?"

"Um, an hour or so, sir!" Penguin informed from outside.

Bepo stared at the polished metal door for a moment, and then heard Haruhi say, "Are you the people that threw this Den Den crap at me?"

"Yeah, I did," Casquette admitted, annoyed slightly by the fact that she called it 'crap.'

"Do... you guys have a reason for doing that?"

Penguin took the phone from Casquette. "Haruhi, it's us. We came to find you," he explained. "Now, you have to tell us what's going on."

On the other side of the line, Haruhi looked up at the ceiling, holding the phone in one hand, and Kira's chibi statue in the other. "I don't know you guys," she blunt stated. "Are you... like, trying really hard to sell me something?"

"What, no! We're serious here!"

Then she hesitated for a moment, and said in a low whisper, "Well, um, I was informed that I lost my damn memory or some shit like that. Do you... by any chance kno-"

Bepo grabbed the phone from penguin as his ears pricked up. "Yes, Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "I'm Bepo. And there's Casquette, Penguin, and... Oh, Jean! Jean!"

Former captain Jean Bart paused from his way to his room. "What?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Haruhi's one the other side," Casquette informed, leaning against a metallic wall.

Jean Bart's eyes widened with amusement as he took the Den Den Mushi and opened his large mouth to speak. "This is your crew mate, Jean Bart."

Haruhi swatted her hand and said, "No, no, no. Return to the previous guy. Um, Bipo, right?"

"My name is Bepo!" he quickly informed.

"Okay, Bepo. How did you guys know I'd be in-"

Just then, the door to Law's room opened and the captain stormed out, the shadows under his eyes darker and larger than ever. He snatched the snail phone, licked his lips in hesitation, and then spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Do you know us or not?"

Haruhi paused and listened to him speak those six simple words. "Is this a pop quiz?" she asked in the same tone, her back suddenly straight and her grip on the Den Den Mushi tightening. For a moment, she sat there on her bed to think, accidentally crushing the Kira chibi. And with the ice particles that were left hanging in mid-air, she formed the furry nodachi from before.

"No, it's not," Law answered. "Do..." He looked at his crew mates, shoved one hand into the tight pockets of his jeans and said, "Does the phrase 'the boy that lived next door' mean anything to you?"

"...Can I go ask my brother?" Haruhi asked, her eyes wide and blinking with confusion. _Damn it, my mind is messing with me... Maybe I should go ask Satoshi about this remembering thing._

"No."

"Then, here's my answer," Haruhi said. "Even though I have lost my recent memories, I do in fact have a small clue about that phrase." No sighs of relief were heard from everyone's frozen pursed lips. "But, I only just started remembering that, according to my brother."

Law narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment.

Casquette grinned. "Ooh, Captain's getting serious. Finally, guys!"

Penguin held back his laughter. It was always either anger or humor that got the best of Casquette.

"Shut up, you five-year-olds or else I'm hanging up. Let me think."

Penguin calmed himself down and put on a more serious expression. He looked down at his shoes and joined his Captain with the silent thinking, a clenched fist placed under his long chin. And then it hit him. "Captain?" he asked, clearing his throat. "How about, fireworks?"

The captain frowned. "The boy next door watched fireworks with you not too long ago." He waited for an answer, realizing he had barely moved an inch the whole time. Dead silence was hung onto the phone. "Well?"

On the other side of the line, Haruhi put a finger to her chin and thought to herself. _Why am I even having this conversation with these weirdos? Fireworks? Give me a break._ "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell," she stated. "Do remember that my recent memories have been lost somewhere in this damn brain of mine."

"Then, one final question. Do you recognize us or not?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to reply, only to be stopped by herself. And then, she started weighing the pros and cons in her mind. Her original straightforward answer was, 'No.' Then again, what if the strange unrecognizable voices on the phone were in fact related to her? Haruhi thought back to when she had ditched the men and exited the deck at Impel Down. She cried. It was only for a mere second, but she cried. And also, she needed an explanation for the nodachi and the hat. Never had her mini temporary sculptures been so detailed and real. Her amber eyes turned to the window, watching the clouds shift.

* * *

The Heart Pirates waited eagerly for her response. Finally, they heard a small feminine sigh. "I- **You have been put on hold. Please stand by.**"

Law hung up instantly. "You see guys?" he asked. "She forgot about us already."

"No, she's not," Casquette insisted. "The other day-"

Law edged closer to his friend and stated, "The other day, she turned around, and walked away."

"But Law, she was crying," Bepo noted. Law's frown deepened as he turned to his furry friend.

"She wasn't."

"I saw it too, sir," Penguin agreed as he crossed his arms. "Just after you left, we saw her cry."

"Penguin, you weren't even there on the deck," Casquette muttered.

"Yeah, but thanks to the power of the periscope..."

"However, she did say she didn't remember us," Jean reminded them.

Casquette grinned. "And she ignored you."

Then they all simultaneously looked at their strangely silent captain, whose jet-black eyes were staring blankly at the Den Den Mushi, lost in thought. "She... cried?" he asked himself, and repeated those two words over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Haruhi frowned at her older brother. "Why'd you do that? These nice girls were asking me if I wanted to buy these awesome peanut butter cookies," she lied.

"You know we already have cookies in the giant jar in the kitchen!" Hibari snapped. "We've docked at a small island. You want to head out?"

Haruhi stuffed the miniature Den Den Mushi into the big pockets of her jacked and headed out. "Ah, damn good fresh air." She stretched and inhaled. "Oni-san, can I have some money?"

"No."

"You cheap bitch!"

"Hey, hey, don't go calling your brother that!" Hibari handed her some money. "Now, if you spend it on cookies or sweets again, you're dead and not going out of a month."

"Yes, _mother._"

The teenager skipped off into the village in search of something not sweet but worth buying, only finding herself tripping and bumping into a man. "Hey, watch where you're going, you punk- ah, Kira."

The tall blond waited for a second, and then sighed. "You're still not the same as you used to be, Ha-ru-hi!"

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You would've punched me in the face."

Haruhi kicked a rock to the side. "

First you were a bloodthirsty moron, and then you were a merry little princess. Now you're... in between," he explained as they walked down the streets together. His crew mate cracked her knuckles.

"Kira, I don't have any idea about this 'merry little princess' crap," she stated. And then her eyes shifted to an ice cream shop. But, damn, her brother told her not to buy sweets. She then straightened her back and lifted her chin, making her look taller. "Kira, I need your money to buy that."

"No."

And then he expected a frown or a quick glare, but instead, Haruhi pouted for a moment before skipping to something else. He laughed to himself and then walked into the ice cream shop. "Two vanillas."

"Hah, you've got a nice side after all," Haruhi noted from behind him, finishing her ice cream in the blink of an eye. "Ack! Brain freeze!"

Kira punched her lightly in the shoulder as if she were a guy. "What do you mean? I'll tell you're brother!"

"Don't!" Haruhi insisted as she punched him back a little harder, her bloodthirsty side starting to get the best of her. "He really has influenced you, hasn't he!" Something flew out of her pocket as she punched him again. "Ah."

Kira finished his ice cream. "What's that?" he asked.

The girl hid it behind her back and started backing up. "I'm not telling you, old geezer!" she said, sticking out her tongue. Then she ran off laughing evilly at what she had just called her crew mate.

"What the fuck? I'm still 20!" Kira shouted back. Then after turning around and heading back to the ship, he spat, "Dumbass."

Haruhi sat down on a fairly large mossy boulder she found, inhaling precious air. The girl had no clue how she did it, but she had ran all the way to the mountain that towered over the village. "Gah! For this crap, I ran all the way up here!" she muttered as she dropped the snail onto the mossy spot beside her. And then, she found herself at a slight peace, or at least she had calmed down. _So silent..._ Then she dialed a number into the miniature Den Den Mushi and waited there, looking up at the bright sky.

* * *

"Bring Mr. Strawhat over here!" Law yelled, waving one hand at Buggy, who was carrying two bloody men. He fixed his eyes on Luffy, who was injured, had gone into shock, and was straw hat-less.

Buggy looked down, trying to avoid touching the blood on Jinbe. "Huh? Who the hell are you?"

Law gritted his teeth for a moment as the Den Den Mushi in his pocket began to ring. "Mr. Strawhat may one day become an enemy of mine..." He hesitated for the slightest second to stare at his pocket. He felt the vibration against his skin. "...but even enemy relationships are still relationships!"

Buggy looked at him as if he had gone a bit crazy. "Who are you calling Mr. Strawhat?"

"It'd be too lame if he ended up dying here!" Then his men gathered behind him, the most visible being Jean Bart. "I'm going to make sure he escapes." He pointed at himself. "Entrust him to me for the time being. I'm a doctor!"

"Like i said, who the hell are you?" Buggy asked, still hesitating to drop the two males.

"Hurry! Get those two onboard!"

"Captain!" Stan yelled from the hatch. "A Marine ship is cutting from the coast!"

"Crap, it's Kizaru!" Casquette informed everyone, changing to a defensive position.

Buggy's eyes widened as he immediately dropped Jinbe and Luffy and ran off. "He's all yours!"

Law turned around quickly. The ringing had stopped. "Jean! Catch them. Penguin! Bring the sub down!"

Bepo carried Luffy down into the infirmary. "How is he still alive?"

A shining bright light shined just feet away from Law's face as Kizaru closed in on them. "Oh, dammit!" Law cursed as he looked back.

* * *

Haruhi frowned at the Den Den Mushi, disappointed no one answered. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and blinked at the sea. Then, she blinked a few more times. "Wait that looks like-" Then she grabbed the Den Den Mushi and ran. "Holy crap!" she yelled as she raced down the mountain and through the village. "Dixon Hibari, you damn brother!"

The ocean froze the second she landed on it and sent her flying onto the ship. She gasped for air as her hand clenched her brother's shoulder so hard he cringed back. "Why... don't... you...ever.. wait?"

"It was really fun watching you run all the way here."

"I was halfway through a stare down with my phone!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin. Then, she stormed into her room and fell onto the bed.

"Ow, that damn _hell_ of a sister!"

* * *

"So, I believe you've already mastered your plan, then?" Kira assumed as he placed his beer on the coffee table.

"Of course. All this time, I've rarely used my powers."

"But, Hibari, you do realize that she'll probably try to kill us, right?"

Hibari laughed, half-drunk and refilling his cup. "No, no. She won't. After all, she'll have to remember her childhood memories as well."

"I checked on her earlier," Kira informed. "She's napping. I doubt you're gonna skip this opportunity."

* * *

Haruhi woke up in blue. _Wait, have I been here before? _"Haruhi," a voice whispered.

"Yes?" she answered, looking around. "Where are y-" And then she realized she didn't recognize this voice. But, why did her body assume that she did? "Wh-Who's there?"

"Haruhi," the voice slowly progressed.

"What?" she asked, glancing from side to side. "Hello?"

"Haruhi."

Slowly, her head started to hurt. The voice repeated over and over again until finally, it sounded like a scream. "Haruhi!"

"Argh! Shut up!" she commanded, swinging her arms wildly. "Shut up, shut up, shut the hell up!"

And then finally, the voice lowered itself and formed a question. "Ha...ruhi?"

The area was filled with screams, and Haruhi realized they belonged to her as her bare feet ran as fast as they could. She tripped and landed on her nose. When she looked up, her eyes filled with fear and horror, she saw a screen open up in her face.

A bright light surrounded her and she soon realized that she was sitting on a patch of long, green grass. The sun was at its peak in the cloud-less sky. Large amber eyes searched the place, top to bottom. "Home," she whispered, feeling a bit nostalgic. "This is home, isn't it?"

"Haruhi, do you want this?" a boy asked, his back turned on Haruhi.

She witnessed a young girl, who at most, was eight-years-old, a bit younger than the boy. The girl held out her hands as a boy dropped a flower in it. "Why not?" she asked, giggling and placing it in her hair. Haruhi realized the girl was her.

"Today I learned that if you put one near you everyday, you'll live longer!"

The girl laughed until a hand settled itself on her small shoulders. "Haruhi. We're leaving next week."

"But oni-san..." the girl started to complain.

"We're leaving! We're going to find the person that killed our parents!" fourteen-year-old Hibari spoke with determination and clenched fists.

His sister's eyes dulled to a dusty orange as she lowered her head and nodded slowly. And then she turned back to her friend. "I-"

* * *

The scene abruptly changed and nearly blinded Haruhi. What she next saw was something that brought great pain to her mind. It was the sight of Hibari and her leaving on a small boat in the early morning, just after the sun had gone up.

"Ack!" She shook her head. "What is this?"

"I..." young Haruhi started, tears rolling down her soft cheeks. "I hope you like them!"

Her best friend waved slowly, rubbing the earrings on both ears. "I did! Let's meet again some time!"

She nodded slowly, hiccuping and wiping the tears off her eyes. "Okay..."

Her brother stepped in front of her. "Hey! Don't tell the villagers that we ran off! Tell them... we died!"

The boy shoved his hands into his pockets. "No problem!"

"We...we will definitely meet you again, okay?" Haruhi called, acting as if she was comforting her self rather her friend. She watched her friend wave.

"Bye, Haruhi!"

"B...Bye, Law!"

* * *

Haruhi woke up, her face and neck drenched in cold sweat, her slim fingers clenching the sheets harder than ever. Law. Did she seriously say that? She had no recognition of that name, but the boy- maybe. She then remembered the man on the phone saying the phrase 'the boy that lived next door.' The pain was relieved from her mind, but it left her with something strange. Was it a piece of her memory? She had to go ask her brother.

She looked outside the window, staring at the sun that started to dawn on the world. She swore she could hear her brother's noisy snoring through the walls of the galleon.

Groaning, Haruhi closed her eyes again to get a few more hours of sleep. Just a few more hours...

* * *

Law stared up at the ceiling of his room, sleepless with a mind filled with a million thoughts. His focus then shifted to his hands, which were still painted in some dry blood- the blood of the infamous Monkey D. Luffy. He looked back to when he had arrived to help Luffy escape. His Den Den Mushi was ringing, and he knew for sure that it was Haruhi. While he was in the infirmary healing Luffy, he asked himself something. Did he come to save Monkey D. Luffy only for the reason that it would be "too lame" if he died there? Did he do it just to take his mind off of the thought of pursuing his childhood friend to the ends of the earth?

He realized he had to make a decision. Luffy had made such an important decision to save his brother, even if Portgas D. Ace was imprisoned in a the most powerful prison in the world.

Now Law had to decide whether he was supposed to go find Haruhi or not. What would he say to her? She didn't even remember him. How would he get her back to her original self? He groaned and shifted to the side of the bed. "Damn it..."

Then it occurred to him that if all this was happening to him before he found out about Hibari, he wouldn't have tracked Haruhi down. But then, he watched her as they sat on the submarine together, watching the twenty minute long firework show. She was beautiful under the changing lights, and definitely not bloodthirsty. Shining amber eyes, jet-black hair, an unbelievably cheerful yet smart personality- you don't see that very often in a chaotic world filled with war.

After almost an hour of just laying there and thinking it all over again, he yawned and decided to get some sleep, and tell everyone his decision during breakfast.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" he called during they're first meal of the day. "I have something to tell you all."

Casquette bit into his sandwich and took a sip of his coffee. His eyes were drooping from his face since he was tired and probably stayed up with Penguin talking about the girls from Amazon Lily.

Penguin fell asleep with his face in his soup, snoring and not giving a crap about the world.

"_Everyone_!" Law emphasized, eyeing Casquette for a brief moment. "I guess I hesitated long enough to tell all of you this, since I've been, uh, arguing with myself."

He inhaled then exhaled and slammed one fist onto his table to fully wake everyone up. "Let's go get Haruhi!"

* * *

**Phew. That was longer than usual. So, i know law and haruhi have been apart for a really long time, but please just stay with me for a bit more. They're getting closer k? ^^**


	15. Turn Around

**IF UR GONNA READ MY STORY/ FAVORITE ME THEN PLZ REVIEW TOO!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry i'm a bit late! School just started a few days ago and like the lazy kid i am, I started to procrastinate again! Well, i'll most likely be able to post a new chap every week. However, if i have too much homework, I'll postpone it to a few days later! **

**To Thiefnami: Thanks margaret :3 hehe ur finally hooked on Fanfiction!**

**To ChIbINekoChWaN: Yeah, I'll try to update as much as i can!**

**To Lady Lavada: darn those puppy eyes really work, you know?**

**To Kwlz135: ...uh... thanks?**

**To Daisylovesu: I'm really happy you love it!**

**To Neeky-chan: How did you know I loved cookies? And yes, I don't think anyone likes Hibari at this point of the story. Who knows? Maybe that'll change... or not... haha **

* * *

Kira stretched and cracked his knuckles, yawning. He was still wearing his boxers, but since the ship only had one girl, who was most likely still sleeping away, he was free to walk in them wherever he wished to go. Satoshi waved to him with dark shadows under his tired eyes and a toothbrush resting in his mouth.

"Mornin', Satos-"

A kick to the face interrupted his greeting as he went airborne for the slightest moment and hit the ground hard. "What the f-" He stared up at Haruhi. "What was that for?"

"For walking around in boxers," Haruhi explained, her hair messy and almost puffy. "You do realize there's a girl on board, right?"

"It's only seven in the morning. What are you doing up so early?" Kira asked.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head. "Like hell I'd know." Her face darkened slightly as she turned the other way. "I…had a dream."

Kira cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the wall with Satoshi still idly standing by beside him. "Really? Seems like a nightmare."

Haruhi tensed up. "S-Shut up, you moron!" she snapped angrily as she stormed off, trying to untangle parts of her hair. "Argh, one of these days, I'll have this cut!" She walked to her brother's room and opened the door without knocking again. "Oni-san, yesterday, I had a n-"

Hibari snored and turned the other way. His sister narrowed her eyes and cleared up all his hair until she finally found his face. "Last night, I had a-" She realized he wasn't going to wake up. Then, after moments of looking at him through different angles, she grinned and covered his nostrils and mouth with ice. "Ah, that ought to do it."

She sat down on the black leather sofa and waited about ten seconds until her brother's eyes shot open. His hands crushed the ice as he growled at the devil he found resting on his property. "What do you want?" he asked, his lack of sleep evident on his face.

"Oni-san, I've been trying to wake you up," Haruhi stated. "The thing is that I had a dream last night and…"

Hibari didn't seem to hear her at first, but then he abruptly shot up and eyed his younger sister. "Was it a memory?" The blankets hid the grin that had escaped from him.

Haruhi scratched the back of her head and shrugged. "Well, I don't exactly know. It took place at home… and there was this boy…"

The widened and amused amber eyes of her brother waited eagerly for the rest of Haruhi's sentence.

She hesitated, and then sighed. "But that's beside the point," she said, trying to swat Law from her mind. She forced herself to think about the other subject on her mind. "The thing is, I want to know how our parents died."

Hibari tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. He was expecting more about the boy. Life would've been more fun if she had brought that up. "Mother and Father?" he asked.

"In my dream, or memory, I found out that they…"

Hibari snorted and looked at the younger one. "Oh, it dawns on you now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked, cocking her head to the side. She shook her head and then pointed at her neck. "What's this?"

Hibari's eyes widened slightly at his sister's strange question. "That's your favorite number, is it not?"

Haruhi frowned and rubbed her neck hard. "How would it be your favorite number?"

"125. It's your favorite number."

"But there are, like, a gazellion numbers to choose from. Why would I choose that?"

"My question exactly! You never told me. The "12" is for your twelfth birthday."

"And that's supposed to mean…?"

Hibari rolled his eyes and picked up the glass he was drinking from, which was filled with sake. "On your twelfth birthday, the crew finally obtained this galleon!" He sat without speaking another word, and awkward silence filled the room. He stared at his sister nod slowly, her head still jumbled in confusion. "The "5" stands for when you were five. You…" He cleared his throat and looked away. It was when she was five that Haruhi told Law to get earrings. It would look good on him, she had said.

"I what?" Haruhi asked, expecting a clear answer. "What did I do when I was five?"

Hibari shook his head. "Nothing. I forgot."

Haruhi snorted and ran a finger through her head. "Well, then anyway, back to the original question. Whom are we searching for?"

She watched he brother choke on his drink as he watched her speak those words. "Sorry, that surprised me there." He cleared his throat again before replying. "I think you've forgotten that too," he said, a hint of uncertainty hidden deep within his voice.

Haruhi tilted her head. She had been with her brother all her life, and she was sure that for the slightest moment, the confident look Hibari always wore had faded. "Who is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out when you get your memories back, Haruhi," he replied simply, now facing the window with his back turned on his sister.

Haurhi groaned. "Again with that crap?" she snapped. "Seriously, when is this all going to make sense?"

She watched her brother take another sip and sit in silence. Silent treatment? Haruhi cursed to herself and walked out of the room, not catching what her brother had spoke right after she left:

"It'll never make sense."

* * *

Law, who was usually seen kicking back if he wasn't busy, was cracking his knuckles with his eyes focused straight forward out to the distant horizon. Bepo had never seen his best friend so serious, and he knew that a million thoughts were racing through Law's head. He had tried to start a normal conversation, only to be replied to by the same three words:

"What'll she say?"

Penguin ran out to the deck with the map in his hands. "Captain! I finally figured out where they're headed!"

Casquette came out behind him, cocking an eyebrow. "Seriously, how did you figure that out?"

"I tracked down where the Den Den Mushi was last called!" Penguin exclaimed. "And they're most likely headed for one of the two islands!" He unfolded the map against the railing of the deck and pointed at two small islands, one populated and on uninhabited.

"But don't we have to chose one of them?" Casquette asked.

"You're right," Bepo agreed. "Let's choose the populated one."

Law stopped his friend and shook his head. "No, I say we choose the other one."

"What? Why?" They all asked in unison, blinking blankly at their captain as if he had gone mad.

"If they try to regain Haruhi's memories," Law explained, his voice sounding a bit hoarse when it spoke Haruhi's name, "then I don't think they'd do it with witnesses around."

Penguin gave his captain a thumbs up. "Good thinking." He uncapped a pen and circled the uninhabited island, wondering to himself why such an island would even be on the charts.

"How long will it take us?" Bepo asked, Law's nodachi held firmly between his furry arms.

Penguin looked up to the sky for a brief moment and calculated the math in his head. "Roughly... a day? Maybe two, Captain. At most, two."

At that moment, the same feeling Law had felt when he shouted to Haruhi hit him again. Law nodded at his crew mate and patted him on the back. "That's good... Casquette, go tell everyone to get ready. We're going under water!"

* * *

The blonde raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. "Aren't you afraid of learning the truth behind everything?" he asked, watching his crew mate comb her hair.

She glanced at him through the mirror. "Not at all, Kira." After she tied up her hair she turned to the door with Kira behind her. "Why do you ask?"

Kira shrugged. "Curious, I guess. Its been amusing with you around these days."

"How come?" Haruhi asked, pausing and looking up.

"Haruhi Dixon," Kira said. "You're a girl with almost perfect memory. Now most of it is gone." He laughed when Haruhi frowned at his comment. "I doubt you even remember the day we first met."

"Of course I can remember tha-" Haruhi thought to herself for a moment. "Of course I can..." Her voice trailed off.

"You see?" Kira asked.

Haruhi put her hands on her hips, looking up at the tall man. "Hey, I'll remember! Soon!" A confident smile planted itself on her lips. Kira looked a her with amusement. Sure, with that expression and her hair tied up, Haruhi was the exact replica of her brother. But something was off, and Kira wasn't sure what it was. Was she kinder? Well that was a given.

"What?" Haruhi asked. The moment her confident expression disappeared Kira was brought back from his thoughts.

"Nothing," he simply replied, scratching the back of his head. "Messing with myself."

Haruhi blinked at him, and then her lips parted into the most beautiful and angelic smile Kira believed he'd ever witness in this chaotic, messed up world. "You're so weird!" Haruhi exclaimed before walking off to seek amusement.

After she left, Kira dropped to his knees and rubbed his face hard with both his hands. "Shit, what the hell was that?" he asked out loud after he turned to sit against the wall with his right hand clenching his chest.  
The rest of the crew was eating lunch. In the silence, Kira slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

He was expected to be cold, shivering and crying as the snow fell. The thing was that he wasn't. For as long as he could remember, twelve-year-old Kira was alone. No parents, no home, no one to talk to— yet he wasn't lonely. The words "Life is nothing" were the only things he ever thought. His skin had taken a ghostly pale colour due to only living in the snow, and his eyes sometimes appeared as lights in the darkness because of that. Bright lights in the face of a corpse. He was called a monster. Life was nothing for him, as he sat there in the snow, his chin rested on his arms and his legs curled up underneath those.

Life was nothing— but then a face appeared in front of him, that of a small girl, a few years younger than him, who had a bright smile set upon her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kira had murmured, surprised he had spoken to someone other than himself. "I'm fine."

The girl, who had turned out to be Haruhi, took off her scarf and wrapped it around his neck. "You can have this." Back then her hair wasn't long and she hadn't reached her growth spurt yet, making her seem short and petite.

Kira began to pull it off. "I don't need it."

Haruhi frowned and sat down beside him, pulling his hands away from the scarf. "Are you alone?" she asked, letting go of him after he had stopped.

"Leave me."

"I'm waiting for my brother... He's a few years older than you, I think."

"Leave me," Kira repeated, his voice as stone cold as the temperature. "I don't care."

Haruhi forced a giggle. "Don't be like that! Mommy used to say that the times you spend unhappy are moments of happiness you're never getting back."

"That's shit."

Haruhi kept smiling, and Kira had wondered what kept her so happy– why her eyes were always shining.

Haruhi clapped her gloved hands. "Do you want to come with us?"

Kira's eyes widened, followed by a small gasp. Come with someone? No one had ever considered that. "Why...?"

"Because my brother and I need crew mates! We're pirates."

Kira stayed emotionless. "Pirates, huh?"

"Haruhi, let's get going!" they heard Hibari yell as he found his way past the trees. "Who's this?"

"This is..." Haruhi looked at Kira for answers.

"Kira," he finished. "My name is Kira."

"Oh, so you're a guy then," Hibari stated.

Haruhi jumped. "Heh? You're a guy?" she asked, looking at Kira up and down. "I'm sorry for not noticing!" Kira didn't answer.

"Then, is he here to join us?" Hibari asked.

Haruhi smiled at her brother, and then at Kira. "Do you want to?"

Kira looked at her amber eyes, how they made him think of warmth and the outside world. "I..."

"You're in!" Hibari commanded suddenly. "Alright now let's get going!"

Haruhi stood up. "Kira, stand up."

"But I didn't say-"

Haruhi crouched down in front of him and tried to meet his frosty blue eyes again. "Have you seen the ocean?" she asked. "It's beautiful."

Kira hesitated, and slowly stood up, his long blonde hair running with the chilled breeze. Haruhi held out a hand to him. "Life is nothing."

"Are you kidding me?" Haruhi asked as he held her hand. Kira breathed into the sweet scent that came from the warm scarf he was given to.

"Life is _everything_."

* * *

Kira opened his eyes again. How long had he fallen asleep against the wall? He sighed and stood up and headed for his room, scratching the back of his head. His hair was now cut short, the exact opposite of Hibari, who had grown out his hair and had it tied up.

The Haruhi he had known when they first met was kind, happy, and only tried to be optimistic, but then slowly her brother influenced her and she because bloodthirsty and asked for war.

Kira shook his head. Why was he thinking about that? Could it be that the former Haruhi was resurfacing?

* * *

Law sat in his leather seat, a glass cup filled with beer rested between his long fingers. His jet-black eyes were fixed on the sea. He had always loved how everything in the deep ocean had always gone with the flow. As he moved his head, he listened to the clashing of his earrings against each other. He never actually understood why he listened to Haruhi and had his ears pierced. She was right. He did look good with them.

Chuckling to himself, Law took a sip of his beer and then set the cup down. He turned his head and a serious expression took place as he looked down at the map on his desk. Hopefully his decision was right, otherwise, they'd lose track of the Time Pirates and he may never have another chance to find Haruhi.

Law stared down at the two islands, one to another. He imagined himself standing in front of Haruhi, her eyes wide and remembering. Or, considering another scenario, she wouldn't recognize him at all and her bloodthirsty side wound surface and try to kill him.

He shook his head and drank some more beer. _No, that would never happen. _He rested his head on the palm of his hand. _Haruhi's not bloodthirsty._

* * *

Before anyone knew it, the day had gone by, the moon rose and fell, and it was day again.

"Oni-san!" Haruhi called after she finished helping clean the rest of the dishes from lunch. Her brother turned around.

"What?" Hibari asked, his arms crossed.

"Um, I've never asked, but what are you're powers?" she asked, pointing a slim finger at him.

Hibari gave her a blank expression. "Tell me you didn't forget."

"Uh, I forgot?"

Her brother narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Dumbass sister! I can sort of control the movement of the weak."

"So... manipulation?" Haruhi tilted her head and tapped the railing with her fingers, thinking.

"No, idiot. It's more like... implanting thoughts and commands into the minds of others."

Haruhi stomped the ground. "Isn't that the same?" she asked.

Hibari frowned. "No. Obviously not, you airhead."

"...Oh. Then what are Kira's powers?"

Hibari thought to himself. "If I recall properly, he uses some sort of lightning or something. He barely uses it. Instead he uses guns."

Haruhi's eyes widened with amusement and confusion as she walked down the long, wide hallways of their galleon. "Guns?" she asked. "I've never seen them. Where does he hide them?"

"Only God knows how he can even fit them with light clothing on," Hibari muttered as he opened the door to his room. "Now go away, Haruhi."

"Fine..."

"Wait, Hibari!" Kira yelled as he ran down the hallway and to the door. "We've docked at an island."

"Ooh, is it the one where we gain my memories?" Haruhi asked, her eyes gleaming.

Kira looked away, unable to stare her in the eyes. "No, Haruhi. It's just a place where we can stock our resources."

Haruhi frowned. "Damn. Well anyway, let's go!"

* * *

"Captain, we're still early by a day, and we've already reached the populated one. Should we stop there first?" Penguin asked from the periscope.

"Law, there's a good chance they'd be there," Bepo informed his friend. Law thought about it, then stood up.

"Land ho."

* * *

Haruhi walked through the town, looking for something to buy that would actually make it seem like she wasn't wasting money. "Hmm... Hat? No... Shoes? No... Shirt? No..." Haruhi was fighting with herself here. "Ah, this!" she exclaimed as she held up the hairpin towards the sun. "It's really pretty... How much?"

"F-Free," the old man replied, not looking up from the newspapers he was reading. Haruhi thanked him and skipped away.

The old man would've charged her for four hundred belli if he hadn't flipped the page. Her bounty poster was there.

"A box of you're finest bandages," Law ordered as he pulled out some wrinkled money from his tight pockets. Bepo stood behind him with the nodachi settled once again in his arms.

The old man handed him it and said, "2000 belli."

Law handed him the money and took the box, and just before he walked away, the old man spoke, "You'll never guess who just passed here before you!"

"Who?" Law asked, not really caring.

"This girl!" the man exclaimed, shaking the poster in his hands.

Law's eyes widened as he dropped the box. It was Bepo that sighed and picked it up for his absent-minded captain. Law glanced at the old man. "Where did she go?"

"What, do you know her?"

"Where did she go?" Law repeated, a bit more urgent.

"T-That way."

"Bepo, go tell the others on the sub! Haruhi's here!" and with that, Law left him standing confused.

Law had no idea how long he searched before he caught a glimpse of a girl with long jet-black hair. "Haruhi!" he yelled as he patted the shoulder of the woman.

"Hey!" an unfamiliar voice snapped. It wasn't her, and Law kept on searching. He looked around once more before turning to see a young girl with even longer black hair buying ice cream at a stand. It was her. Law could tell. Through the crowd, he ran, hoping it was finally her– hoping that she would recognize him and laugh. Law suddenly stopped as the wind blew his hat away. "Crap!" he muttered.

He tried to catch his hat, only to find it being sent towards the girl. It landed by her feet. Law swallowed and watched the girl notice it and slowly reach down to pick it up. He waited for her to turn around and reveal her face, the face he longed to see. Law stood there, surrounded by people, confused and hopeful, as he waited for her to turn around.

* * *

**One more chapter until everything and everyone clashes! (No that will not be the end :D)**

**Once again, hopefully I'll be able to update sooooon! And i just have to say, thanks to all of you who have been patient since chap 14! Candy and cake to all!**


	16. A Betrayal Leaves Me Blind

**Hey! TA-DA chapter 16! PLZ REVIEW IF UR GONNA READ**

**To Theifnami: nice try **

**To Moonlight Calls: Thanks! I don't really feel so good about the first few chapters but hopefully it's getting better!**

**To Daisylovesu: Yes, I upload once every week, just like Jump manga :3**

* * *

Haruhi yawned with a hand over her mouth. "Ah, maybe I should get back..." she said to herself, thinking about taking a nap. She walked past a girl right as a hat landed near the two of them. _That hat... _She shook her head and walked off, the pin she had bought stuck neatly in her hair.

Law ran to the girl. "Haruhi?" he called. An unfamiliar face turned around with a confused expression.

"Excuse me?" she asked, handing him the hat. "Is... this yours?"

Law stared at her for a second, and then looked away. "Nothing." _Shit. She's not here._

* * *

Haruhi yawned again as she walked onto the deck. "Damn, I got to exercise more," she muttered. "My stamina is running low..."

Satoshi helped Haruhi up the ship when she arrived. "Let's get going!"

"What? Why?" Haruhi asked. Kira stepped in blocked her view of the Heart Pirates' submarine right beside their galleon.

"No reason really," Satoshi replied, a strange smile forming on his lips.

Haruhi stared at him strangely then nodded. "Alright..." For the past three days she had seem him strangely happy.

"That looks nice on you, by the way," Kira commented as she started to walk off.

Haruhi poked at her hairpin. The beautiful, pink and white silk flower on it moved with the wind. "Yeah, I got it for free!"

* * *

Casquette glanced up at the galleon. "Damn, that thing is big..."

Penguin looked away from the map in his hands. "What, that? Wait... have we seen that before?"

His crew mate watched it for a few more seconds before he stood up abruptly. "Penguin, get the sub ready!" Then he jumped off and disappeared into the town to find their captain. He finally found Law and Bepo buying more supplies in a market. "Captain! She's here!"

Law's lazy eyes widened as he started running along with Bepo and Casquette. "Is the ship ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I told Penguin to."

"Alright. Now they're headed for the uninhabited one, right?" Bepo asked. His captain nodded.

They jumped onto the ship and closed the hatches before disappearing into the sea.

* * *

"Hey, sis," Hibari called as he walked over to his sibling and leaned casually against the wall with one hand attached to the railing of the deck. "One thing before we get back your memories."

Haruhi let out a sigh as she stared down at the ocean, her arms hanging limply over the railing due to her boredom. "Go on."

"One, do not go berserk."

Haruhi snorted and cocked her head to the side. "Why would I?" She laughed briefly. "Is there something I would be better off not remembering?"

Hibari frowned and brushed som hair away from his eyes. "Nope."

"Wait, why are you telling me this now?" Haruhi asked.

"'Cause we're about to arrive."

"But... aren't we headed for, uh, Time Magic?" Their matching eyes met. It was like looking through the mirror.

"No, we've realized it's too far. With the help of Satoshi, this island is fine," Hibari replied. The galleon suddenly halted and Haruhi could hear the anchor plunge deep into the sea. "This is deserted," Hibari explained, jumping off the deck and helping this sister down. Haruhi smiled, took off her flip-flops and hopped around in the sand. Then, when she looked up at the sky, something seemed to grab at her mind. She looked around, seeing nothing but her fellow crew mates and brother.

She hesitated, shrugged, then continued to jump around the sand and shape random things with her toes. Then, Haruhi paused again.

A bad feeling rushed through Haruhi's body. She looked up at the lanky man. "Oni-san..." A shiver ran down her spine as the wind brushed past her.

"What?"

"I think... something's going to happen..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it."

"Hey, the clouds are gathering up," Kira warned from the ship. "Should we wait till tomorrow?"

The captain shook his head. "Today is perfect."

Something flickered in Haruhi. She wrapped an arm around her brother's, her face filled with confusion and worry. "Oni-san... I'm not kidding..."

Hibari rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm telling you, it's fine, Haruhi. Don't be afraid that your memory will hurt you!"

Haruhi shook her head. "No... No, it's not that... It's almost like..." Something grabbed at her again, and she wiped nothing from her arm. "Stop it!" she screamed suddenly.

"Alright, it's starting to get really annoying, sis," Hibari said. Then he noticed the true fear in his sister's big eyes. "Hm?"

"It's... almost like..." Something stabbed her, and she coughed out some blood. Haruhi looked down slowly, finding a strangely translucent sword poking out from her stomach. She let go of Hibari's arm, and felt herself fall.

"What the hell?" Hibari yelled as he looked behind them. His eyes widened. "Aw, shit."

A dark grin was widely spread out on Satoshi's ugly face. "What?" he asked. "It's not like she's dead, right?"

Kira picked up Haruhi. "There's... no wound?"

Satoshi laughed out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry... Did i surprise you?"

"You shouldn't have done that, you jackass!" Hibari cursed as he pulled out the katana he had recently strapped onto his back.

Satoshi held out a small piece of crystal. "Guess what this is?" he asked, resting his sword against his shoulder. Hibari swung at him.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" he yelled. "Where did you get that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Satoshi asked, pointing at Hibari's sister. "This belongs to her... and you know what?" He threw it up into the air over and over again. Silence followed his words for a second before Hibari cursed at him again. "If i crush this or throw it into the ocean... sweet little Haruhi here won't be getting it back."

Hibari aimed for Satoshi again, only to be stopped by himself when Satoshi held out the crystal in front of the katana. "Seems like you want it be broken."

"Why so sudden?" Kira asked, resting Haruhi on the soft, beach sand. He lifted his shirt and pulled out two revolvers. Countless packs of bullets were strapped around his belt. "Give it back."

"What do you think you'll achieve by doing this?" Hibari asked as he formed a defensive stance.

Satoshi counted with his fingers. "Well... let's see... There's becoming a pirate king... There's... Oh, right." He pointed at Haruhi. "I'll be taking that bitch."

* * *

"We've arrived!" Bepo informed Law, who was sitting in his chair and waiting for answers.

Law nodded and stood. "Alright, let's head out!" He hopped off the deck and landed quietly on the sand. "Penguin, Casquette, stay in the ship and follow us slowly and silently. Don't let anyone see you!"

He and Bepo walked across the sand, and then halted to a stop.

* * *

"She's out cold!" Kira told Hibari.

"That's good." Hibari lunged at Satoshi. "When did you start planning this?"

Satoshi grinned. "Ever since Time Magic."

Hibari frowned, and then let out a gasp. "Are you saying that this whole time..."

His former crew mate laughed hysterically with his eyes wide and insane. "Ah, you're too slow, my man!"

"...What the hell?" They heard someone say. The men turned around to see none other than the infamous Trafalgar Law. Law stood, confused and surprised. "You guys... I finally caught up!"

Satoshi held up the crystal. "Oh, are you looking for this too, Trafalgar?"

"What's Haruhi doing on the ground?" Law asked, looking from the crystal to the girl. "What happened to her?"

"Stay out of this!" Hibari growled as he finally managed to get close to Satoshi. He missed Satoshi's hair by less than a centimeter. "Shit!"

"That's not so nice," Satoshi sighed.

"Hey, answer me," Law demanded.

Satoshi cracked his knuckles. "Hey, our little darling is finally getting up."

Kira and Law turned to Haruhi quickly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked with a solemn expression on.

Satoshi started to throw the crystal up again.

Haruhi attempted to stand up, only to wobble and fall back down just as the crystal hit Satoshi's palm. She remained silent and unseeing.

"Just sit here," Kira commanded, pushing her back to the ground gently.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes again, and Kira watched her with horror. "Is that... Kira?" she asked.

Kira growled in anger, and pulled the trigger on his left revolver. "Satoshi! Is she... blind?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nope. However, her memory is hazy..." Satoshi's right cheek started to bleed. "You have amazing aim while you're moving like that."

Satoshi clicked his tongue and looked back at Haruhi. Her eyes were frosty and unseeing. "Haruhi, can you see anything?"

Law watched Haruhi do something that longed to see- smile. "I see... Kira. Oni-san..."

Satoshi's grip on the crystal hardened and Haruhi paused. Law grabbed his nodachi and swung it at Satoshi's hand. The crystal fell off and hit the sand with a small thump. Haruhi clenched her head as she fell to the ground as well.

"Haruhi?" Kira called. Satoshi kicked the crystal accidentally as he fended off Hibari. Haruhi cried in agony.

"Who are you people?" she screamed, her amber eyes turning dark. Kira aimed for Satoshi's foot to disable him.

Haruhi started to whimper gibberish as she looked from Kira to Hibari, to Law. "Law. Flower. Home." She stared back at the galleon. "125."

Law picked up the crystal, and Haruhi seemed to halt. He placed it in his pocket, and she seemed to sigh, her amber eyes turning back to normal. "This is her memory... isn't it?"

_Give it to the man known as Dixon Haruhi's older brother._

Law looked around. There was a strange voice in his head, and he just barely managed to escape from handing over the crystal. Satoshi ran in front of him and grabbed for Law's head, only to miss and be kicked hard in the gut. Hibari aimed for Law next, swinging his katana like he didn't give a crap about anything else.

Law swung his nodachi just in time, and pushed the man off. _Give him the crystal. NOW. _Law sliced a part of Hibari's arm. "You've got one strange power, Dixon!"

Hibari's expression turned dangerously serious as he held his bleeding arm. "Hand it over, Trafalgar."

"Nope. It's mine, obviously," Satoshi interrupted, wincing from the pain in his foot. He tried his best to ignore it, and picked up Haruhi in a flash. Kira barely had any time before he was struck in the back Satoshi.

Kira fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

Haruhi's arms waved limply against Satoshi's back as he disappeared into the dimly lit forest on the eastern side of the island.

"Haruhi!" Law said, gritting his teeth as he clenched the nodachi tightly in his fingers.

_GIVE IT TO HIM._

Law didn't budge.

Hibari clicked his tongue as he headed for the forest as well, Kira struggling to keep up with him.

"Let's see which one of you can find me first!" Satoshi yelled distantly.

Law turned to his crew. "Penguin! Casquette! Take the sub to the eastern side! Bepo, you're coming with me!" He looked down at what was close to his feet and picked it up. A pin... He shrugged and hid it in his pocket along with the crystal. Then, Law started to run towards the forest. "Move, men!"

* * *

It was dark, with all the countless leaves covering the sky. The rocky path and bumps she had received had woken her up.*

Her amber eyes fluttered open a tiny bit, the bright light that shone in them almost gone. She was staring down at the moving ground... Or rather, was it her that was moving instead? Her arms were waving limply against someone's back. She was being held. Her eyes fluttered again but she kept them open a tiny bit. Her mind was in pain and she couldn't help but think about what was going on back there. She recognized all of them. _Wait, all? _She blinked slowly, thinking back. It didn't really help, she didn't have much memory of the time since she was lying in agony.

The lanky man with the hat.

Haruhi's eyes went wide despite her limp body. The man. _The man. _He was the one that had shouted to her at Impel Down. He was the one that talked to her through the phone. _Law. Flower. Home._ She recalled saying that. Yes... She knew the man. Now Haruhi was sure. She knew him. Law. Law.

A small smile appeared on her face... Why?

What she needed to know was how he was connected to h–

Pain surged through her head as a result of thinking too much. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Who's back was she on? Slowly, Haruhi turned her head. "...Who...?"

"Don't wake now," Satoshi whispered in a fake soothing voice. "You can wake when I replace your memories." Then he paused and let her lie on a boulder. "Actually... Since you still have a bit of memory left..." He held a hand to her face.

Haruhi's vision blurred, and everything turned black.

* * *

"If you're going to be slow, then stop and leave." Hibari was annoyed. Pissed. Cursing at the world for not completing his plan.

A bit behind him, Kira snorted and managed to catch up, in spite of the pain in his back. "I'm fine, captain."

Hibari's eyebrows burrowed together. Having all her memory taken like that... How annoying. Hibari thought by now everything would've been completed. Haruhi would wake up fully, and she would finally understand the truth about their parents.

A mile or so away, Law and Bepo were gaining more speed by the minute. "Bepo, see anything in the distance?"

"No, just green, sir."

The crystal and pin were clashing against each other inside his pocket. Law took out the crystal and held it tight in his hand. "See this, Bepo? We need to give it to Haruhi, alright?"

The bear paused, his big, black eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Law asked, stopping as well.

"Captain..." Bepo pointed at something ahead of them. Law followed his friend's gaze to a girl just a few yards away, the shadows of the trees covering half of her face.

"Finally. Haruhi." At first he was slightly relieved, but then, when he looked closer.. "Wait, something isn't right."

"Hm?" Bepo squinted but found nothing suspicious.

They watched her take a step forward and look, her lips straight, her expression dead. Around them, the leaves stirred a little. A small breeze ran through her silky hair.

Everything was still for a moment. And when the shadows revealed everything else, Law noticed that the last light in Haruhi's eyes was gone, leaving nothing... but emptiness.

* * *

**Sorry... not a lot... I know. **

**To fellow reviewers, thank you guys so so so much for reviewing up to this point! No, the story is not ending, however, I felt like i should seriously thank all you guys! :) I know this story is a little slow... and weird at times... I'm trying my best to perfect my skills before i go to high school :D looks like i still have a LOT to learn!**

**THX! **


	17. Explode

**Yes, the chapter name is lame. I'm sorry.**

**Finally, school break. Sorry to keep you waiting, guys! Thanks for the reviews and the favorite-ing. luv u guys! And fine, I'll put it bluntly: I. Am. An. Idiot.**

**Thank you Thiefnami: yes... neither did I... jkjk**

**Thx Caiera D xx: Yeah, I will. ^^ Glad you think it's funny.. :3 thanks for the encouragement!**

**To GochiosasamaHibari: Alright! Stay tuuunnnned!**

**I would like more reviews please! (I need to know what to improve, etc!)**

**And thanks a lot to Daisylovesu!**

* * *

Satoshi grinned, his expression dark and sadist. Haruhi stood beside him, her heart feeling nothing. The evil man watched the others who were at least a mile away fight.

She felt nothing. Everything that she heard passed through her. What reflected through her amber eyes did not reach her mind. She felt nothing... at all.

Law gritted his teeth as he barely missed Hibari's strike. "Room."

"I'm not falling for that again," Hibari muttered as he escaped just in time.

The crystal shook, slightly distracting the lanky man as he fought.

Less than half an hour ago, he was battling Haruhi, who's eyes distracted him as she shot ice at him. Her eyes were no longer the bright, sunny amber ones Law had grown to know. They were dark, like a cave- so dark it was almost as if they were black. Law had no idea how to fight her. There was no way he could get close without hurting Haruhi.

"I'm wondering if it's even you right now," Law said as he did a backflip, forming a distance between them.

Haruhi cocked her head as she stopped. "Who are you to judge? Satoshi-sama wishes me to tell you that it is futile."

"Since when did you use such big words?" Law asked as her neared her again. Haruhi aimed for his head, giving him no reply.

Law ran behind her and grabbed the strange string he had seen attached to her neck. Haruhi's eyes turned dangerous and mad as she gave him a kick. Law's tug let the rest of the string show, revealing a small stone at the end. "Do not touch this. This is a gift from Satoshi-sama." The darkness painted ugly features onto the girl's face.

"Where is he?" Law asked. "I bet he's in that direction." He pointed at the road in front of him.

"You won't ever reach him unless you get past me."

Law patted his hat before starting to run. Before Haruhi even saw him, he snatched her necklace. The lanky man ran faster. "Got past you, didn't I?"

Haruhi glared at him. And during the chase, Hibari joined in, jumping from a tall pine tree and into Law. "I suggest you leave now."

"You know, at this point, none of us will quit," Law informed him. "I know I'd never."

Hibari narrowed his amber eyes. "We'll see, Trafalgar."

By then Haruhi had already disappeared without her necklace. Law gritted his teeth. "Why are you so interested in killing your sister?" he asked.

"That is nothing you need to know." Hibari cut Law's arm.

Law cut the man's leg in return. "Well, I've realized we own the same bounty."

"I'll gather up the money from the Marines after you're handed in. It'll all end for you, Trafalgar." Hibari made Law's name sound more like an insult.

"I don't think so."

* * *

Haruhi could see pretty much nothing. It was as if she had no soul. Like she was just a puppet used by Satoshi so that he could make his way up in the world. It was as if he had severed the bonds between Haruhi and everyone else.

But then again, it was always impossible to have a person's soul torn off. Law understood that. Maybe he wasn't the wisest man ever, but he knew what bonds were. Bonds could be made again. It sounded cliche, but it was what he understood. And that was something he came to discover when he met Haruhi. The bond between the two had nearly disappeared, but fate brought them together again.

Law would hate to burn that bridge between them. He knew Haruhi would too.

Which was why he decided to take her back.

A friend like that wasn't something anyone could find around the corner. Haruhi was a Heart Pirate, and as captain, Law would never let her go.

* * *

Law punched Hibari, sending the man flying. Hibari hit a boulder and coughed up a few drops of blood. Law clenched his nodachi tighter and then held it above his head. He held it like a javelin, and then shot it towards Hibari's shoulder. Hibari flinched in agony as the blade made contact with his shoulder. "You son of a bitch. Why not just kill me?" he asked.

"You sure changed, didn't you," Law said as he stopped the bleeding in his arm.

Hibari coughed up some more blood. "You know why I wanted to giver her her memories back?"

"I'd actually like to know how you'd manage to."

"Satoshi had a crystal. The one you have now in your pocket." Hibari gestured with his unharmed hand. "Haruhi technically never lost her memories. They were locked up in her, and when Satoshi managed to take them out, they formed a crystal."

Law raised an eyebrow. "And why is he evil if he helped with that?"

"Because... he was the one that locked them up in the first place."

Law's eyes widened. "How.. is that even possible?"

"He joined us in the New World, on the day Haruhi disappeared." Hibari stopped to cough more. "He was weak, but I can tell you that it must've been an act."

"Then... you mean this was all.."

"It was all part of his plan. He's using Haruhi to help gain power."

Law shook his head. "I don't see how Haruhi can be used to help him."

"You don't, because you've never seen her use her powers to the maximum. She can't control it, and it appears when she's too emotionally unstable."

"And, what happens when she _does_ go to the max?"

Hibari opened his dry lips to speak again, but instead closed them. A moment of silence followed between the two men before Law broke it. "What _happens_ when she does?"

Hibari eyed the man before speaking. "You know when we were young I said we were going to find the one who killed our parents, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"I knew you'd get in my way, so I told Haruhi we'd become pirates. And when we were far away from you, that's when I decided to activate my plan."

Law's eyebrows burrowed together. "And that was?"

"To make Haruhi go mad. The girl broke off almost all the bonds I had."

"What do you mean?"

"The only bond I had left, was one of hatred. And that was directed towards her."

Law's eyes widened. Hibari laughed pitifully. "You still don't understand? The one got too angry one day... the one who killed our parents... was _her_. It was Haruhi."

* * *

"Oh? It looks like one battle is over," Satoshi noted. Haruhi made no comment.

Law had passed by the fight between Kira and Bepo. An interesting battle it was– guns versus martial arts, but Law had no time to watch. He had left his nodachi behind to save time. Stepping on a boulder, he made a wild jump and landed safely on the hill Haruhi was on.

"You've got some balls," Satoshi joked, commenting on Law's bravery.

Law took the crystal out from his pocket. "You have no idea."

"Haruhi, here's your chance to deal with him." Satoshi gestured to the two.

The girl nodded and stepped forward. "Of course."

Law took one deep breath, and then rushed forward. He almost pushed the crystal to Haruhi until she backed up.

"That won't work, Trafalgar!" Satoshi gave a dark chuckle.

"Really? We'll see." Law charged at Satoshi and gave him a kick to the chin. Satoshi went airborne, flying for at least three seconds.

Haruhi turned around. "Satoshi-sam-"

The crystal pressed itself into the back of her neck. Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks, her lips closing and her eyes widening. She grabbed her neck and turned to Law. "What.. What the hell did you do?" she yelled. Her mind began racing, deluding her chances of being able to think straight. "What... the f–" Her slim fingers then moved up to her head, clench in it hard.

Law's hands rested themselves on her shoulder. "Hey... Hey!"

Haruhi blinked up at the man. "You're... What kind of trick is this?" She could see him. She could tell who he was. And then something hit her mind. Blood. Lots of blood. Blood splattered on the floors. Blood painted across wooden walls. Her eyes were horrified and she tried squeezing them shut.

"Haruhi!" Law said. "You killed your parents. Don't freak out for that, okay?"

The girl opened her amber eyes to stare at him. "Aren't you... Law?"

Law gave a sigh of relief, which didn't last long. Haruhi's voice started to sound more worried. "Are you saying it was me who killed them?" she asked.

Law's eyes widened slightly. "Hm?" he asked.

"But I only got angry, didn't I?" Haruhi asked back, her worrisome voice progressing.

Satoshi laughed from behind them. He wipe off the blood from his mouth. "Now you've done it, Trafalgar!" He pointed a finger at the two. "She's going to blow, that's what!"

Law gasped. "But..."

"Har...uhi..." Kira called tiredly as he and Bepo ran up the hill, still fighting as they went.

"What's happening to her?" Bepo asked as he dodged a bullet shot from Kira's revolvers.

Law didn't answer. His eyes caught a glimpse of his submarine surfacing behind the hill. Casquette and Penguin climbed up from the hatches. Then he turned back to Haruhi, who sank to the ground. "You didn't tell me she'd be like this," he growled at Satoshi.

The man grinned back at him. "Amusement, you know," he sang.

A blade was thrown out of nowhere, grazing Satoshi's cheek just by a bit. Everyone turned around to see Hibari, bleeding and gasping for air. "What's with Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi screamed in agony, like how she had done before. The surrounding ground began to turn white... Ice. The grass froze and shattered, and the ice began to envelop everything it passed. "Don't hurt... Satoshi...sama!" she yelled at them. Satoshi grinned and kicked Hibari into a boulder.

Haruhi gasped. "Oni-san!" she screamed again. Then she clenched her head even harder, he nails digging into her skin. "Stop it!" The ice grew thicker, and the ground had disappeared under the heavy layers of ice coating. It also started to grow on top of Haruhi.

Everyone stopped fighting for a moment to stare at the ground.

"...Oh, shit," Hibari cussed.

"Yes.. This is it!" Satoshi yelled, laughing hysterically. Then, out of the blue, a bullet ran through hischest, letting him cough up blood. He shakily looked at Kira. "You son of a bitch!"

"Trafalgar!" Hibari yelled, pointing at Haruhi, who now resembled an ice sculpture. "You've never seen her max, right?"

Law turned to Hibari, forming a defensive stance. "...What... Is this it?"

Kira clenched the right arm of Satoshi. His other hand closed in on his neck. "Captain's told me about this," he said. "But not you."

"What do you mean, bastard?" Satoshi growled, struggling to let go, ignoring the urging pain in his chest.

"Haruhi can't control it very well."

The ice on the ground began to curl upwards, encasing everyone in it. It formed a gigantic sphere. Bepo and Law looked puzzled as they hit the ice. "What is this?" Bepo asked.

"When Haruhi goes to the max..." Hibari spoke slowly.

"What the fuck is this!" Satoshi yelled.

Kira only hardened his grip, suffocating the man. He dropped his revolvers as both of them sank to the ground. "Satoshi... I'm your guide to hell."

Hibari opened his mouth to finish. "...everything her ice touches... explodes."

* * *

"What the hell... is that?" Penguin yelled.

"Hey, wasn't captain there?" Stan asked as his head popped out of the hatch.

Casquette gritted his teeth, as the light emitting from the sphere intensified. He couldn't help but to start squinting from the power of the light. "What's going on?" he muttered, frustrated with the situation.

Then they watched the sphere explode just as the light became unbearable.

And when the clouds of smoke began to fade away, it started to rain, and all the crew could see was blood.

* * *

**Please R&R I love you all! Maybe this is a cliffhanger... ^^ Just stay with me! Right now I have break... but only for a week. I'll update soon so stay tuned!**


	18. Bonus Chapter

**This is a bonus chapter for Law ^^ Oct. 6 is an awesome day... but something sad happened too...**

**Steve Jobs (1955-2011) **

**To Daisylovesu: Thank you for the review! Really? It was? :) thanks! haha I think I'm just in love with suspense and tragedy... well thats weird... anyway, I hope you enjoy this too!**

**To AlmostLawBirthday10-6: thx for saying so! And also thanks for reminding me of Law's beloved birthday! :3**

**To thablueGRRL: my writing style? thx! Hope you do keep reading!**

**To Heart pirates: Gosh, that's great! Plz keep reading! I hope more surprises come in!**

**Now, this is a bonus chapter, guys! 3 hope you guys love it! And let me tell you one thing... This chapter actually has a tiny bit of humor in it... It's a happy side-story! (Also... i wanna make up for the valentine's day story i never wrote! SRYYYYYY)**

* * *

_A Small Peak Into the Future~_

Haruhi had the most retarded white headband in the world strapped across her forehead. It was amazing how she found no shame in it. Already, she had tied up her hair into a ponytail, and no one seemed to think she was still pretty with that style.

She probably would have noticed her stupidity if it was not such a special day.

The determined girl cracked her knuckles. "All right, you sons of bitches!" she kind of yelled. "It's time to take action!"

The men (and bear) gathered in the circle with her, blinking. They're expressions showed how crazy they thought Haruhi was.

"Take what action?" Bepo asked, scratching a furry ear.

"Did she just call us sons of bitches?" Casquette asked, an eyebrow of his twitching.

"Since when did Haruhi-san get so jumpy?" Jean Bart asked, slightly puzzled.

"What's this for?" Penguin asked, calm.

Haruhi grinned at the man. "Who knows what day it is tomorrow?"

"The sixth of October?" the men grumbled.

Haruhi clapped her hands together. "Now gentlemen..."

"Oh, she's calling us that now?" Casquette muttered.

"...I know what day it will be!" Haruhi finished, her voice progressing. Then, she lowered it to a deep whisper.

All the men's eyes widened as they straightened themselves.

"So," Haruhi said, "who here can cook?"

"You can, right?" Stan asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "I suck at sweets."

"How bad is it?" the men asked.

The girl stood up from her seat and moved her hands up and down. When her hand moved down, it meant the thing she was explaining was at a lower level.

"Okay," she started with her hand held high. "There's the good bakers," ― She moved it down a lot ― "and here are the crappy bakers." ― She moved her hand down again ― "There's twenty meters of crap," ― She moved her hand even lower so that it almost reached the carpet ― "And this is my level of baking."

The men stared.

"Damn, that must suck," Casquette muttered.

"You bet, that's why we have to work together on this!" Haruhi turned to the smartest man she knew. "Penguin, are there any recipe books?"

Penguin shrugged. "Possibly. Our crew just relies on normal food. No sweets, really."

Haruhi bit her lip. "Hm. How do you plan a birthday party?"

"What, do you not know how?" Bepo asked.

"Um... I didn't have a lot of friends so there wasn't a big need for a party."

"Well, you need food, presents, flowers, a surprise..." Stan listed.

Haruhi re-tied her headband. "Alright! Penguin and I will do the food. Stan, flowers. Casquette and Bepo, presents. Jean, think of a surprise."

The giant man looked down. "I don't think I can do that..."

Haruhi ignored him. "I already told all the others about this, so they'll prepare their own presents, okay? Good."

They divided into groups and set out.

* * *

I. THE PRESENT GROUP

"Presents... Why am I in the presents group?" Casquette asked.

"I know Captain pretty well," Bepo noted.

"But I don't. That's why―"

Bepo walked into a shop. "Casquette, we need to buy a new mug for Captain Law."

"A mug? You're going to give him a MUG?" Casquette asked. He was only given a quick nod. The man sighed and shook his head. "Well, then at least pick this one."

"But that's plain white."

"Exactly, because for this kind, we can design the pattern."

Bepo gave a cute, embarrassed grin. "I can't draw..."

Casquette paid for the mug and sat down on the table in the shop. "But I can."

"And you are drawing... What?"

The man grinned. "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

II. THE FLOWERS PREPARER

"There he is!" Stan said to himself. He walked over to the captain. "Sir?"

Law turned around after chugging down some beer. "What?"

"Might I, uh, have your opinion on flowers?"

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, like... Which is your favorite?"

Law thought for a bit. "The Yellow erectus." It was the flower he had shown Haruhi when she was little.

Stan had no idea what flower that was. "And...where can I find this flower?"

"Mountains... Hills... Meadows... All that."

"Thank you, Captain!" Stan turned around, only to be called back.

"Hold on!" Law said. Stan froze to a halt. "Why do you need an opinion on flowers?"

Stan struggled to make his excuse reasonable. "Because I need to know, uh, which flowers to use for my poem."

Fail.

"Why the heck do you need flowers for a poem?"

"'Cause it brings out the beautiful details?"

Law studied him for a moment before nodding and letting him go.

Stan silently let out a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was wait till they docked and run to a patch of grass.

* * *

III. THE CHEFS

Penguin dropped a heavy, seven-inch-long, two-inch-thick book on the table. "There's your recipe book."

Haruhi had a stare-down with the book for a long time. "Damn, we have to use this?"

Penguin shrugged. "I don't know if there's even a cake recipe in there." He opened the book and flipped through a few pages. "Ah, there's your recipe."

"Vanilla Cake..." Haruhi thought for a while then sighed. "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

"Well that was an epic turn of events," Haruhi noted.

Penguin wiped the dough and cream off his face. "There's a thing called common sense, you know. And what that does is let you understand that you can't start hitting the dough of a cake. That's not going to bake the cake, Haruhi."

The girl nodded. "I think I get it now."

"I'm going to wash this off." Penguin walked away, leaving Haruhi to hum to herself in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Law asked as he appeared behind the door.

Haruhi cleared her throat at the sight of him. "Baking."

"I thought you said you couldn't."

"Yeah, but I'm trying with determination!"

"Really? A ponytail doesn't really suit you, by the way."

Haruhi sighed. "I know, but my hair will just get messy if I let it down."

"Huh... Haruhi, we've docked at an island so if you want to get down, then get down."

"I will, soon!"

She watched him leave, and then poured in a lot of flour again.

"Nah, I can't do this..." She thought for a moment, and the second Penguin set foot in the room, she ran to him and wildly shook his shoulders. "You're a genius!"

"...Wait. What?"

* * *

IV. THE THINKER

Jean walked around town, his mind wandering around thoughts and searching for ideas. He wondered what he should surprise his captain with. He needed to plan an amazing surprise for the savior of his life.

Out of nowhere, Haruhi popped up behind him, gasping for air.

"Jean!" she called. "New job for you."

"Sure, what is it?" The big man felt relieved.

"Buy a lot and a lot of ice cream for me!" Or maybe not.

Jean Bart looked down at her. "Ice cream? How much?"

"Enough to feed everyone in the crew."

The big man sighed. "Everyone?"

"Yep. Now, see ya. I have to find a lot of mangos and peaches... and bananas... and strawberries." She pointed at Penguin, who had just caught up but not breaking a sweat. "He'll accompany you. Now bye!"

* * *

OCTOBER 6th

"Come in, guys!" Haruhi whispered as she opened the door. She had a few men come in. The rest of the crew was in the dining hall. "Be quiet!"

Bepo and Penguin lined up on one side of the bed with Haruhi and Casquette standing on the other.

Haruhi peered down at Law's sleeping face. The man snored and turned. Haruhi smiled down at him. She grabbed out a frying pan and a spatula and took a deep breath.

"Wait," Casquette whispered, "what are you going to d―"

The girl banged the two objects together loudly. As Law's eyes shot open. He let out a groan before sitting up ad rubbing an eye.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

Haruhi jumped up and down. "Hurry and get up!"

"Why?"

"Just get up, Captain Law, Bepo urged. "We'll be waiting outside."

The people silently walked out (well not Haruhi; she slammed the door behind her).

"Did you bake the cake?" Penguin asked. Haruhi shook her head, surprising all the crew mates. "Nope."

"Then, what did you do with the ice cream?" Jean Bart asked.

"Did you get the fruit?" Penguin asked.

Haruhi nodded. "I used it all!"

"And where's the result of your cooking?" Casquette asked. "Your stomach?"

The girl gave him an amused WTF expression. "No. Just come with me. I'll show you."

The men followed her to the dining hall, their jaws dropping at the sight of the beauty. The large room was almost covered in ice. There were chandeliers made of ice hanging from the ceiling.

Penguin pointed up at them. "Haruhi, why is the ice colored?"

"I painted them with the juice from some berries!" Haruhi explained before rushing off. "Casquette! Bepo! Do you have the presents?"

"Of course. Can't you see that giant pile over there?" Casquette yelled back.

"It's all prepared!" Bepo added.

Haruhi turned around and ran the other way. "Stan! Where are those flowers?"

Stan handed over a large bunch of yellow and white flowers. "He only wanted the yellow kind, so I decided to add a little white in there too." Haruhi handed it back.

"Just help me hold it. I need to set them on the walls."

Stan stared at the ice-covered walls. The layers were thin and easily breakable. "Uh, how?"

Haruhi grabbed a few flowers and covered them in ice. Then she stuck them to the wall. "See? Like this. We don't have glue so..."

He helped her with the rest. Then Haruhi took them to the kitchen and opened the giant fridge they always had. She opened it slightly. "Ta-da!"

The men's eyes widened. "Whoa! How long did _all _of this take?"

"All night... I slept for two hours."

A crew mate rushed over. "He's coming!"

"O-Oh, crap! Everyone, get ready!" Haruhi yelled as she ran back into the dining room. No one listened, only kept talking. "Everyone, _shut up!"_

* * *

Law opened the doors that led to the dining hall. Was it morning already? He cleared his throat and looked up. "Huh?"

"**Welcome, Captain!**" everyone shouted. Their captain blinked after a few seconds.

"Whoa, the entire place... is covered in ice!" Law took a few steps forward. "Stan, is this why you asked me about..."

Stan scratched the back of his head. "Well... The truth is I'm terrible at poems..."

"So what is this for?"

"You'll see," Haruhi sang.

Law laughed. "Thanks, guys!" He walked up to his regular seat and was about to sit down with everyone else. The lanky man was about to sit down until Haruhi dropped one of the life erectuses and fell to the ground.

"Haruhi?" Law called as he walked to her.

"She's out cold," Jean noted as he peered over his captain's shoulder.

"Crap, now?" Casquette asked.

* * *

Haruhi woke up with a jolt, panicking despite the fact that she was still quite sleeping. She peered out the window. It was already dark, and the moon was out. "Dammit!" she cussed as she tried getting out of bed.

"You don't have to get up," she heard Law say from the other side of the dark room.

"But it's already dark!" Haruhi said. "I paused your birthday party... I should–"

Law stopped her. "You don't have to. Bepo showed me what you made." He chuckled to himself. "Shaved ice in berry juice with ice cream? How'd you think of that instead of ice cream?"

Haruhi's eyes shot fully open. "AH! I forgot to add the mango and peach slices!"

Law put on his usual grinning expression. "It doesn't matter."

"But I spent all night on it!"

"I'm just glad you're all jumpy again."

Haruhi paused. "What do you mean, jumpy?"

Law shrugged. "You know, full of sunshine, always happy, that stuff."

"Really!" Then a thought hit her. "Law, are we still docked on the island?"

"Actually we left a few minutes ago..."

"What?" Haruhi asked. "But, but! Law, bring the ship up. I'm sure we can still see them!"

"See what?" Law followed Haruhi, who had jumped up and rushed out of the room.

She ran to the control room. "Penguin, can you do me a favor and bring the ship up for a moment?"

"Hm? Why?" the puzzled man asked.

"Do what she says, Penguin. Let's see what happens," Law said, his hands stuffed in the tight pockets of his jeans.

The ship was brought up and Haruhi led Law upstairs to the hatch. She climbed out and sat on the surface of the wet roof. Moments later, Law joined her. "So, what is this for?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Haruhi lied, her grin giving everything away. "Let's just say I bribed some people today at the town..."

"Bribed?" Law asked. "Really? For what?"

"Just wait," Haruhi said. And sure enough, around two minutes later, around fifty fireworks shot up at the same time, the rays of light they gave off painting themselves on everything. Law gave the sky a firm, happy smile.

In the dark sky were the words:

"Happy Birthday, Captain Law!"

* * *

**Well hope you like it! I know this chapter totally doesn't fit in with the rest of the story. . but today is still awesome! (and remember, Haruhi is happy because this chapter takes place in the FUTURE.) Happy birthday, Law! you know we'll always love you 3! **

**–Piratezoro-san**


	19. In the Rain we Stay

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I've been grounded and apparently the rain is too stubborn to stop… Anyway, thanks for loving chapter 17.5! Here's 18! I SUPER DUPERLY HOPE U LOVE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! (even if it is a bit... dark...?) :) **

**To Neeky-chan: Thank you! Of course it happened on his birthday :P he's our beloved captain! Hehe**

**To Birthday-Law: Well… one of the reviewers reminded me so I guess we're kind of on the same track here XD**

**To Monkey : You like it? Great! :) I'm trying my best on this since it's my first fanfic! Always best to try new things!**

**To Daisylovesu: :) thanks for waiting patiently. You're very encouraging! I hope you like this!**

What he first did the moment his eyes shot open was sit up and try and recall what happened. One question was circling around the cunning mind of Trafalgar Law.

What the hell happened?

Then he realized it was dark– darker than he had remembered. Had he really been out that long? Then it dawned on Law that he was in a cave... or rather, a hole from the explosion. Then another thought dawned on him. Haruhi.

His jet-black eyes searched the place. He could make out familiar figures in the darkness. Then his eyes widened when he saw Haruhi. Law's rushing footsteps broke the haunting silence. He held her in his arms, and got a very clear view of her face. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed. She was barely conscious, and it was evident that she was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Hey, hey," he called. "Can you hear me?" He watched her slowly turn to him, her eyes still shrouded in black.

"You..." she managed to whisper, "Did I kill again?" A menacing glare covered her face.

Law blinked, puzzled. He thought at first Haruhi had just squeezed out a tear from her right eye, only to realize that the rain was starting to pour from the sky. Great timing.

He was also quite confused by Haruhi's answer. "'Kill again'?" he quoted. "What does that mean?"

It seemed like Haruhi was staring at something else, despite the fact that she was facing upward at Law's bloodstained face.

"How hurtful," Law joked. "You forgot who I am again, didn't you? Did that explosion get to you?" No. He could tell that she actually couldn't really see much at the moment. The amount of blood they both lost made them drowsy. Law cut one of his palms and held it to her mouth. "If you want to see, you should take some of my blood― though I'm not even quite sure whether or not our blood type is the same."

Haruhi's glare deepened. Law hadn't seen her smile in a very long time― well towards him at least.

"Let... Go.. Of me, you bastard," she scowled. "Where is Oni-san?"

Law was surprised that she called him with respect rather than his first name. "You're brother is..." Law shifted to the side and could just barely see a fatally injured but alive figure.

"Oni-san," she mumbled. Haruhi's chin slowly started to tilt the other way. Law's eyes popped open as he gently shook Haruhi. Her eyes turned hazy and started to close.

"No, no, no, no. Haruhi," Law called. They closed. "Oh shit." He put two fingers on her left wrist and then let out a relieved sigh. "I thought you left, you moron," he muttered. Her heartbeat was faint, and Law knew he had to do something to keep her awake, so he kept talking to her. It was already as if he was talking to a dead person.

"Remember when we were little?" he asked thin air. "Every winter we used to build snowmen so tall that they had reached further than the peak of the houses? Um, let's see. And that time when you broke your arm." He let out a thin laugh. "It was really sad, but I was actually laughing until I realized that you really did break your arm." Haruhi replied with nothing but silence. "Do you remember our crew? Bepo, Casquette, Penguin, Stan, Jean?" he asked her. "Bepo, the bear. Remember him? My first mate? Jean? Jean Bart. You released him from Sabaody Archipelago. Stan? What about him?"

Still nothing. He was still talking to the silent atmostphere that surrounded him. He looked back down at Haruhi and brushed some of her raven hair away from her eyes and forehead.

Law lifted his chin to peer up at the sky. It was filled with gray clouds. A storm was coming. Law chuckled. "How 'bout Casquette? He had front row seats at the time when you encountered your brother, remember?"

The first drop of rain hit the side of Haruhi's nose. Following it was a countless number of other drops that soon soaked through the clothes and skin of Law and Haruhi. "Do you see the rain, Haruhi?" he asked, smiling. "You woke up in the rain and found Bepo and me. I gave you a pill to heal your voice." He took off his hat and placed it gently on Haruhi to keep her face a bit drier than everything else. "I never found out why your voice was gone... In fact, I never even found out why you changed from happy to bloodthirsty, and then to happy, and then back to bloodthirsty. What are you like now?"

He listened to silence and watched Haruhi mumble a word. Law couldn't hear it well, but he was starting to bet that it sounded just a tiny bit like his name.

Law lightly shook her shoulders, cursing under his breath. "Come on, Haruhi. We made a deal on Shiki Island that we would get back ALL your memory and journey further into the New World together. We promised to grow stronger together! That crystal is in you now isn't it?

"You're rude, annoying at times, overly excited about random things, and you tend to get lost easily sometimes, but aside from all that, you're still someone I want on our ship! And I won't give up until you agree to come join us!

"Casquette, Penguin, Jean, Bepo, Stan! They all miss you..." He rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands then bent down a little further to kiss Haruhi on the forehead. "You are Dixon Haruhi."

Haruhi turned back up at him. He peered down with slight hope in his shadowed eyes. Law knew what he said was getting to her. He kept trying.

"Bepo, Jean, Casquette, Penguin, Stan!" he told her. "Fireworks? Ice cream? The Human Auction? Is any of this getting into that thick skull of yours?" He bit his lip and looked around again. Haruhi raised a hand to his forehead.

"Oh can you see now?" Law asked.

Law figured that she was going to try and rip off the flesh from his face, but instead, she opened her mouth to speak.

"So finally something got into that head of yours," he joked. The light in her eyes was beginning to restore its warm shine. Haruhi turned to look around. Law was glad Hibari and Kira were out of her view.

Tears came to Haruhi's eyes as she attempted to sit up. "I remember you, Law. I-I don't know how I..."

"That explosion of yours..."

"Oni-san... Kira. Where are they?"

Law looked away for a moment as his glance darkened. Haruhi took notice of Kira in a pool of blood. Startled, she yelped and fell from Law's arms. "Holy..." she muttered, her hands cuffed around her mouth. "T-T-That's... No, Kira can't be..."

"Sorry about that," Law said. Haruhi stroked the strands of hair that belonged to her brother's first mate. She rested her head against his chest, and Kira's eyes opened. There were tears in his eyes as he brushed his remaining hand on Haruhi's cheek.

"Kira, you're going to be okay," Haruhi whispered as she took off her drenched jacket and quickly wrapped it around his bleeding torso. "You're going to be okay. Please, god, you're going to be okay. Don't worry. You're going to be okay." It was as if she was conforting herself more than Kira. He smiled weakly. No one had seen him look so soft before. Haruhi's tears mixed in with the rain. "Kira, you're going to be-"

Kira shook his head. "No, i'm just gonna stay here."

Haruhi's frown deepened. "No! I'm not leaving this place without you!"

"God this is one hell of a cheesy scene," Kira muttered. Haruhi let out a small laugh, which faded in a matter of seconds.

"Kira, please. Law. He's a doctor!" Haruhi urged. "Law! Come here!" Law walked over and crouched down, looking at his enemy.

"There's no need, Trafagar."

Haruhi gasped. "What are you saying? Stop giving me this bullshit! You're going to be okay!"

"When we first met, I was nothing."

"Listen to me!"

"Hibari took me in. You did too."

"Stop with all this nice crap! I'll get angry."

Kira's eyes were dulling.

"You're scaring me, Kira!" Haruhi whispered as she wiped some tears from her cheek.

Kira's head started tilting the other way.

"Kira! You son of a bitch! Look this way!"

Kira forced himself to turn to her. "Come here..."

Haruhi bent down. "Kira, don't make it so that I was the one that killed you!"

Kira wiped off some tears. "Smile, okay?"

Haruhi slowly nodded, and then gasped. Kira lifted himself to her but fell just when their lips were about to touch. Haruhi stood, frozen, looking down at the limp body. "Kira? Kira?" Nothing. "Kira, stop acting. Wake up!" Nothing. "No, no, no. This can't be happening! Kira... O-O-Open... Your eyes... Fuck, Kira! Please! Please..." Her voice trailed off and was replaced with a small sob as she kissed him on the forehead. Kira had also been her favorite on their ship. He had died because of her. Law walked over to comfort her when suddenly Haruhi jumped up again.

She burst into even more tears when she saw Hibari's bleeding figure. "Oni-san!" she cried as she crawled towards him. She pulled out one of her injured arms. "Oni-san!"

Hibari opened his eyes as he looked up at Haruhi with his cold amber eyes. Haruhi let out a small smile. "You're still alive!" she whispered. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care?" he asked, his voice breaking from time to time. Blood was trickling down his lips.

"I'm your sister," Haruhi clearly announced. "You... You may have hurt me. Hurt my friends. You've killed a lot of people, but still, you're my brother."

Hibari clicked his tongue. "Tch. The first person I ever hated was my sibling."

Haruhi wiped off some of some of the rain from Hibari's face. "How intruiging. The first person I hated was my sibling too," she agreed, "but that doesn't mean i can ditch you."

I REGRET IT...

"You think your explosion will kill me?"

"I don't want to lose family."

Hibari laughed. "Father always did say you were too nice to everyone." Haruhi tilted her head.

HARUHI...

"Really?" Haruhi quickly shifted her glance to Law, who was picking up his nodachi and settling his northern hat on his wet head.

"I'm sorry I killed our parents," Haruhi apoligized. "I'm sorry you had to go all this way to bring back my memories..."

"Ha! Well, now that your memories are back, what am I supposed to do anyway?"

LISTEN...

"Well... you can start over. I mean, it's n―"

Rumbling was heard above them. Haruhi looked to the left and right. "What the..."

I KNOW ITS TOO LATE...

The heavy stone from above them would've smushed Haruhi like roadkill if it weren't for her brother. He dragged his body upwards and gritted his teeth. "MOVE, YOU SHIT!" he screamed before he pushed her out of the way.

BUT I'M...

"Oni-san?"

"Haruhi!" Law yelled as he ran towards her. Haruhi backed up into him and coughed from the smoke and dust. She looked around when it cleared. There was a wall of rocks covering her path. Law used Room to clear it.

VERY...

"Oni-san?" she called. "Oni-san? Where are you?" She gasped in fright as her horrified eyes focused on a body lying in blood. She rushed to Hibari. "Hey!" She reached out an arm to touch him. "Oni-" she started.

"Sorry..."

Dixon Hibari's hand went limp. Haruhi's eyes widened to an extent which Law couldn't explain. She brought the body to her neck and cradled it in her arms.

"Oni-san?" she asked. "'Sorry'? Did you say that?" Haruhi let out a silent laugh. "Wow..."

She swallowed the big lump that built up in her throat. The new wave of tears in her eyes were being held back.

"Oni-san? Come on. This is a joke, right?" she shook his hand. "I-I'm sorry I said your hair was too long..." Haruhi gripped the man's hand tighter. Law knew she had already found out the man's pulse was gone. "I won't mock you again. I'll stop taking your water all the time. I'll be like sunshine around you. Oh, oni-san, I'm so sorry."

She started to hiccup. "I promise― I swear― I'll get used to your snoring, and act like when we were kids. I've already remembered everything, see?"

Haruhi wiped off some blood from

Hibari's face. "We'll h-heal your wounds, and I'll even cook for you. Kira will b-be there too." Her voice began to lower into a mere whisper. "And one day, maybe we can all go home! That's why... Please... Please don't leave."

The rain poured onto them almost like needles. It hurt Law just to look at her sob like that. He looked away but ended up glancing down at Kira. Something shiny and wet caught his attention. He bent down and picked it up and hung it in the air. It was a necklace. A green gem shaped almost like a star dangled with it. Law turned it around and read out the words that had been etched into it.

"For Haruhi," he whispered. Law stared in interest at it. Kira had loved her. Law wanted to give it to Haruhi, but stuffed it in his pockets instead. He knew that if he gave it to Haruhi then, she would go into shock, and that wouldn't help with the pain she was already in.

Across the battlefield, Law could see Haruhi crying, screaming up at the heavens. Despite what Hibari and Kira had done to her, she still loved them as if they were her guardian angels. She had killed her parents, and Hibari had died for that.

He bent down. "Do you hear that, Mr. Kira?" he asked. "That's the saddest voice I have ever heard."

Haruhi was still cradling her brother's body, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead. She was talking to the body, even though it had already gone cold.

Law didn't know what to do exactly. He had never seen anyone act like that, and he never dreamed of witnessing a scene that terrifying and heartbreaking. He rose to his feet and walked calmly to Haruhi. She noticed him slump down beside her.

"Bring him back, Law," she mumbled, her voice barely getting through to Law. She looked up. "Please. I know I said I hated him, but he's still my brother!"

Law remembered what Hibari told him. He opened his mouth to tell her, but couldn't when he met her eyes. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pushed her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi," he apologized. "I'm sorry any of this happened."

She shook her head through her tears as she ruffled her brother's black hair affectionately. She knew it was impossible to bring him back. Despite all the blood she had lost, Haruhi still knelt there, not giving a damn about anything but her brother.

Law had seen her cry a couple of times when they were young, and each time he would try and confort her, but after Hibari died, Law had no idea what to do.

"Oni-san never really liked being alone," Haruhi whispered.

"That's why he shouldn't die. He only wanted me to see what I had done. He didn't have to die for me... Kira was almost like an empty shell when we found him."

Law ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I couldn't do anything."

Haruhi shook her head as she held on tightly to Hibari's cold hand. "I'm a burden. I've been one... Ever since I was born!"

Law shook his head in the rain. "No, don't say that. You weren't a burden."

"No. Our father was never proud of me. All I did was make our mother worry. I'm nothing but a useless piece of―"

"Where's Casquette and the others?" Law asked, changing the subject quickly. Haruhi looked up at him and let out a small smile.

"Everyone's dead," she whispered. "They're all dead." Law took off the ring from Hibari's finger and placed it on one of Haruhi's fingers and brushed his fingers through her hair. It looked messy, but it was still as smooth as silk.

"Well, you're still alive, aren't you?"

Haruhi mumbled to herself in slight anger. She was angry with herself for letting this happen... again.

Law looked solemnly down, his half-smirk-half-smile completely washed away. "Haruhi..."

"Captain!" a voice called out. Law turned around from his current position. Haruhi kissed her brother's forehead again and then looked the other way. A small smile crept along her face.

"Casquette..." she whispered. Behind him were Bepo and Penguin. "You guys.. Bepo, and you alright from the explosion?"

The bear nodded.

And Haruhi sat there, her nose red, her expression pained, and tears rolling down her angel-carved face. The Heart Pirates all gathered around them, silent.

She knew she had always hated him. There were times when Haruhi almost wanted him dead. However, when it came to his death, all Haruhi could do was cry, pain filling her mind and heart.

Could she have actually loved him deep inside? That was what she did when their parents were still alive. Haruhi was confused with herself, angry with herself, as she sat there in the rain surrounded by her best friends.

**Yes, Satoshi was not mentioned. He will be... He will be... Well… that's about it… Have fun guys! (I have my midterm tests right now… It's painful… Damn physics…) Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! Hope you guys review!**


	20. Three Simple Reasons I Give

**I'm sorry. I had these damn tests that required a LOT of brain power XD so.. Ta-da! Chapter 19! (even though the website says this is chapter 20…)**

**To EscapingReality2297: This just proves that I'm a bit of an amateur when it comes to writing. Well, I'm trying my best and I'm really happy you like my story so far. Please stay tuned and I hope you review in the future as well!**

**To Liz: Wow, I didn't know it'd be this sad… I'm very much in love with tragedy. No, that does not mean I'm a loner that sits alone in the corner all day reading tragedies with a dark aura emitting from my body. In fact, I have friends that call me Ms. Sunshine. XD well, I'm just getting ahead of myself. Anyway, thank you for the reply!**

**To Daisylovesu: :) thanks again for encouraging me! I love the fact that you love my story! That sounds a bit confusing with the repetition. :P Please stay tuned for future chapters! Thanks again for being such a great reviewer!**

* * *

Silence hung in the air, and Haruhi pretended to wonder who would break it. She left the two dead men on the battlefield, buried under a mass of carefully chosen and placed stones or unique rocks.

Between the two of them was a single, small flower― the flower Hibari hated but Haruhi loved. The Life Erectus, yellow, beautiful, and life embracing. Haruhi bowed down to them both and clasped the necklace from Kira in her hand. Law had given it to her only minutes ago.

"We'll come see you again after we get back," she whispered. "I've already gathered you most precious things and I'll keep them safe. Your crew will decide what they want to do. Oh, and I also have something to give you."

Haruhi pulled out two yellowing photos from her pocket and picked the better-looking one. "Here. Take it, oni-san, Kira." On it was their family. And with that, she said nothing else, and silently walked away.

There were things she had once wanted to ask the two. Unfortunately, it was far too late by now. Haruhi wished to ask them at that moment when she withdrew herself from the graves, but she knew she'd only be replied to by the cooling breeze.

She caught up with Law and the others just as the wind started to blow with stronger force. The sun was beating on them, unlike a few hours ago, when the rain had showered on them.

In Haruhi's hands was the last photo, the one that had her, Hibari, and Kira. She let out a deep sigh, and then forced on a smile that shone just like the bright rays of the sun. "Law, I'm ready to leave."

Law set down a cup for tea in front of Haruhi. He then sat down in a comfortable position in the chair across from the girl. "So, answers?"

Haruhi turned to him; her eyes gaining their brightness back little by little. "About what?" was the reply. Her voice showed that she clearly understood what he meant.

The lanky man crossed his legs and shifted his hat. "The real reason why you left for Hibari."

"Yeah, we'd like to know too," Penguin added from the back of the room. He and Casquette leaned against the auburn walls.

"You got to at least tell us," Casquette said, followed by a nod from Bepo.

Haruhi bit her lip as she looked at them. At last she let out a sigh, showing that she gave up. "There are three parts to this story." She curled one set of her fingers around the handle of the cup and took a small sip from her tea. Her other hand was resting on her lap. "The first part goes like this. I recognized you, Law, in the rain. That's the main reason why I joined."

Law had a hand supporting his chin as he listened without being disturbed by even the slightest touch.

Haruhi looked around the room once more. "The second part is about a note. Oni-san's powers," - she nearly choked as she spoke of her brother- "allowed him to project things into the minds of others. So, using those powers, he managed to send me a dream. And when I woke up, what I saw in my dream was on the auburn walls of my room." She took another sip before gently setting the cup on the table.

"And what was that?" Law asked. By now, everyone else was also seated, and listening with all their might.

Haruhi clasped her fingers together. "A note. A small note that he had managed to place in my room while we were all asleep."

"How?" Bepo asked.

"Stan." was the reply. "He used Stan."

Penguin nodded slowly. "You mean that's why he wasn't looking well the day you left?"

Haruhi nodded. "Correct. It told me of his whereabouts― the other side of Sabaody Archipelago. That's actually where he picked me up."

"But I don't understand," Casquette said. "I don't think that's really why you left."

"Yeah, it's not." Haruhi hesitated for a second, making an expression that showed slight embarrassment. "The reason why I went to confront him was because I tried to tell him to leave. I was being naive."

Law shifted his position. "And you had to lie to me for that?" he asked.

Haruhi looked away. "You guys would only follow... Anyway, then Hibari knocked me out and that's when my memories started to... you know." She sighed. "Like I said, I was being naive, I wasn't at my best state at that time."

"And so you d–"

A knock was heard. The door opened and Jean Bart's head popped in. "Captain, we've docked on an island."

"Very well," Law replied. "We'll be out in a minute."

"The men are asking what we need to stock, sir."

Law looked up in thought before sighing and standing up. "Penguin, come with me to check on the supplies. Bepo, go help with the anchor. Casquette, stay here with Haruhi." And with that, the men walked out, leaving the door unclosed.

A moment of silence filled the room until Haruhi broke it. "Okay, Casquette, I'm betting you have at least one question in your head."

"So what was Captain Law like when he was little?" was the man's instant reply.

"Eh?" Haruhi was surprised by such a strange question.

"You must remember now, right?" he asked a bit challengingly, tapping a finger on his hat.

Haruhi grinned. "He was... aiming to be a doctor. Never a pirate when he was young. Interesting change, huh?" The girl laughed to herself a little. "Now he's a fine pirate and a doctor."

"I learned something new today," Casquette joked. Then they heard someone call for them. "Well, time to go shopping, Haruhi."

The girl grinned. She could notice her mischievous side beginning to slowly recover. "It's been a while since I last shopped, hasn't it?" she asked.

"Yep. Now get moving."

* * *

**Yes... It seems I have left out the third reason why Haruhi left for her brother... Remember that I left it out! That way there won't be confusion later on… I'll explain next time if you guys review. ;p So see ya, folks. Ciao!**


	21. HO HO HO dear darling

**Hey, sorrY! So I was gonna update this day before but then my Internet died off since I'm currently in a hotel! **

**Thanks to freelike12: :3 thank youuu fr ur lovely review**

**And thanks to the nine ppl who favorites my story and the ten ppl who story alerted.**

* * *

There was humming— serious humming, and it sounded a bit too off tuned. Haruhi, who was usually the most excited during holidays or special events, was hopping around Casquette. "Please!" she begged, clasping her fingers together after her humming ended. "If you don't give me money I'll continue humming."

Casquette looked down at the girl that acted like a child. "No, I gave you money last week!"

Haruhi started her humming and circled around him once more before Casquette walked away unaffected. "Dammit!" she cussed.

She turned to see Penguin. Her mood instantly brightened. "Ah! Penguin, can I have so—"

Penguin dumped some cash in her cupped hands and walked away groaning, leaving Haruhi to blink in confusion. "What's wrong with him...?" she asked aloud.

"How much money are you going to use?" Law asked as he passed her while walking. Haruhi smiled and followed him. With every step she took, something jingled. It was the traditional Christmas bell that was hanging from her jacket pocket.

Haruhi chuckled. "I don't know," she replied before climbing up the ladder to the hatch. A road of ice appeared before her as she stepped onto the water. She yawned before walking off. It was amazing how she managed to sprint across the ice and not even loose her footing for even a second.

Law watched her leave before a familiar voice called him. He spun around to see Jean Bart walking over to him.

"Captain Law," the large, tattooed man called. "We found something suspicious in the oven."

Law lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" He followed Jean to the kitchen, where Casquette and Bepo were staring into the oven. Casquette had his arms crossed. "What is it?"

Law could smell something delicious in the air. Apples? He bent down to give the inside of the oven a look, and then he gave a usual smirk. "That's just a usual pie, isn't it?"

Bepo shrugged. "I don't know... The cooks say they didn't prepare anything like that."

"Did any of you cook it?" Jean asked.

"I can't bake," Bepo stated bluntly, shaking his furry head. "It's a point of pride in me."

Casquette cocked an eyebrow. "What's there to feel pride in?" he questioned.

Penguin stuck his hand in and tugged off a tag. "Eat and enjoy," he read, emphasizing the 'enjoy' by letting his voice progress. The crew mate handed the tag to the captain.

Indeed, the word 'enjoy' was emphasized. It's font was greater. He tossed it onto the kitchen counter. "Well, maybe Haruhi made it." Then again, it didn't look like much her writing, for her writing was as messy as hell.

"Have you seen her successfully bake a cake or pie?" Casquette asked, leaning backwards to stretch his back. For a moment everyone thought back to that time when Haruhi made the half the kitchen explode.

Law put on an oven mitt and took out the pie and set it on a table. The apple aroma began filling the room after a few moments.

Finally, Jean Bart spoke up. "This could possibly be the work of the Marines," he suggested, hunching so that his eyes would be able to meet the others.

Casquette gave a slow nod as they stood around the pie. "That's possible. You know, for the past few years, they've gained higher levels in both power and stealth."

Their captain gave a lazy wave of his left hand. "Taste tester? Anyone?" He looked at his crew and pointed at them one by one. "You? You? Or... you?" Now he was pointing at Jean Bart."

"I can try a small bite," said Stan who had been silently standing among them the whole time.

Everyone turned to him. Casquette showed him a look of respect for trying the pie.

"What?" Stan asked. "I didn't have breakfast." He quickly searched for a fork and after a few minutes, managed to accomplish his mission.

He plunged the fork into the pie and took out a piece. Slowly, he placed it in his mouth. Then, after chewing for only god knew how long, Stan swallowed.

His fellow crew mates and captain watched him and waited for answers. None. Stan simply put on the over mitt and carried the pie away without leaving a word.

The rest of the group shared expressions until Law yawned and walked out the room.

Casquette blinked. "...Wait... So was it good or bad?"

* * *

Haruhi hummed her whole way through town. Then she halted to a stop in front of a large, fancy looking store. Her eyes gleamed instantly the moment she set her eyes on what caught her attention through the big glass window. She stuck herself onto the glass, eyes shining brightly at what was displayed. She backed up when her breath fogged up the glass.

Excitedly, Haruhi rushed into the store and took the object off its stand and headed for the cashier. Haruhi had a great, wide grin on her face, showing off her satisfaction. "This is it." She was prepared to wait in line forever or bargain to the death to buy it.

* * *

Law was ready to command the ship to leave the dock when he realized Haruhi had not yet returned. His jet-black eyes immediately looked outside the window. The ice on their ship hadn't cracked or started melting. That was a sign she was okay. Trafalgar Law was not an impatient man, but what was taking her so damn long? The clock on the wall told him three hours had passed.

The captain opened his door and walked onto the deck. "Penguin, sightings of Haruhi?"

Penguin turned to him, groaning with dark eye bags. "I'm sorry, no."

"Penguin, anything wrong?" the captain asked.

"Not much." Penguin yawned. He was usually wide awake and loyal. That day he just seemed down. "I've just been on night duty for two days straight now."

"Go sleep. You didn't have to do night duty," Law replied, patting Penguin on the back. The man nodded as a thanks before heading indoors.

Law then gave a shrug before filling Penguin indoors then heading to his own room.

The captain fell onto his comfortable bed and stares aimlessly at the ceiling. He placed his hat on his face and closed his eyes, his mind beginning to wander elsewhere. Then his mind wandered to something particular. He stuffed a hand in one of his tight pockets and dug out the pie tag.

He prepared to throw it in the trash bin when he accidentally flipped it. Law sat up. "Made some (successful) pie. Just try it!" he read. After a moment thinking, Law's eyes narrowed and he read it over again. And then a third time.

"...Crap."

* * *

What felt only like mere seconds later, Law was woken up by a bright light. No, it was not the bright light of death. It was the sunlight that poured into his eyes through the window the moment his hat was removed. Then he remembered having fallen asleep. The lanky man turned his head to the side and met the flaming pissed eyes of Haruhi.

"It's not bad waking up to see you," he joked. "Even if you're glaring daggers at me."

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Why is Stan walking around finishing a pie?" she asked.

Law remembered the pie. "Okay, I'm sorry. How do you want me to make it up for you?"

She presented him with a new hat that had the same northern style but it's shape resembled the hat Casquette wore. Haruhi waved it in the air. "Ta-da!" she gleamed.

Law raised an eyebrow at her. "What, you don't like my hat as of now?" he asked jokingly.

Haruhi shrugged and bobbed her shouders. "Well, maybe I just want to see a new look from you." She faked a sweet tone, fluttering her eyes at him.

Law took the ice hat from her head. "I think...you want mine." He closed in on her and they shared a brief sweet kiss.

Haruhi sighed. "Ah, you're very sharp, my good man," Haruhi sarcastically said.

She threw the ice onto to a nearby chair and placed Law's hat on her own head. She then placed the new one on his head. "Have a great Christmas, Law!"

Suddenly law pulled away. "What do you mean? Christmas was yesterday." And then he laughed with a hint of mockery. "Is this why you suddenly needed money?"

Haruhi paused and then bit her lip. "Shit."

Law smiled and pulled her closer so that they're foreheads touched. "It's okay," he hushed with his voice of gold. "Merry Belated Christmas, Love."

Haruhi chuckled, pulling him in too. "Merry Christmas indeed, Mr. Law. Merry Christmas indeed..."

* * *

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! plz review! :3**


	22. My Third Reason

**Hey, im finally back. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to those who followed me and stuff and waited for this chapter. I know you're probably angry at me, especially shadowangel1515 because I know her personally -.-**

**To Idontknowmyfreakingname: Yeah I've realized that. *****Sigh* I suck.**

**To VenVen: thank you for your reviews (: I appreciate it a lot**

**To Daisylovesyou: Yeah…. Sorry for all of this**

**To AnnaADDICTED: (: wow thanks! Haha im happy to see your review**

**To Chuu112: thank you for your review. Well, truth be told, I didn't really have any idea about Haruhi's character in the beginning (: it formed naturally as I went on**

**To Mynameisnoname: interesting name you've got there man… yeah I haven't updated for a long time ): but here it finally is… I suck :P lol**

**AND FINALLY TO shadowangel1515: you evil aoshfdio aewhpfao~~~! :D lol jk have fun with this, M!**

* * *

Moving down the familiar hallways of the Heart Pirates' submarine seemed so natural to her. The map of the place was carved into her mind. Haruhi passed by familiar people, familiar things, and she even found a poster she had drawn long ago. When she got out, she jumped onto the sand. For once, all her memory was there, and perhaps for just a moment, they could all just relax.

"Fresh air." Haruhi savored the smell of the air as she deeply inhaled and exhaled.

"You seem to be doing well," Law noted as he appeared, ruffling her hair.

"Well, I haven't been this at peace for quite some time."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah... Sure."

They walked up to the closest stand. "Hey, two vanillas," Law told the man at the stand. Haruhi handed over the money before Law had a chance.

"On me today." Haruhi gave him a skeptical look. "Hey, men like to act like big-shots, you know." Law picked up the ice cream cones.

Haruhi laughed. "Really? I don't remember any of the Time Pirates being..." A moment of silence followed after she looked away from the thought of her old crew. But how could they simply relax when all the members knew they were still haunted by the recent deaths?

Law watched her. The ice cream started to melt in Haruhi's hand. She turned around, her back turned on Law as she quickly wiped away a tear from her eyes.

Law frowned, his grin gone. He took a few steps around her, his black eyes meeting hers. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Haruhi blinked. "Oh... Oh! Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." She gave him a smile before they kept walking.

"The third reason."

Haruhi looked up, erasing the last hints of her tears. "Hm? You say something?"

"What was the third reason?" he repeated, his voice a bit louder. He was not prepared to take a no.

Haruhi's expression wasn't merry anymore. She only looked up at him. "The third reason?" she asked. "Truth be told, if I told you, you'd get angry..."

Law did his usual half-grin-half-smirk. "I wouldn't count on that. Not this time." He shook her shoulder at the sight of her doubt. "Hey, a lot of shit has happened to us. Don't go thinking that what you're going to say will affect me at this point."

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Dammit, Haruhi."

"I...didn't want you to get involved," she said, almost whispering. Her eyes looked away. "I thought you'd get hurt. I'd never want to see you in pain. You keep me standing straight and you've helped me stand my ground. If all that solidity were to crack and crumble... I don't know what I'd do."

Law's eyes searched hers. He then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. Then his jet-black eyes met her amber ones as their foreheads touched. "I'm not that fragile... Haruhi. Remember that, will you?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. "I understand, Law."

"Good. Now let's turn your frown upside down, alright?" Law took her hand and pulled her into the malls, in hopes that shopping for new clothes and food would some how affect her mood.

And to his luck, it actually did. By the end of their trip, Law was very satisfied with the results of their shopping spree, despite the loss of money. But he had realized that it was worth getting her to smile. He cared for her, of course.

Haruhi offered to carry some of the bags, but was rejected. They settled down under a tree in an area away from the bustling city. Haruhi knocked the tree and some apples fell, one accidentally hitting Law on the head. This led to a roll of laughter.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Haruhi began, "what happened after Oni-san and I left home?"

Law sighed, closing his eyes. "Well, it was a little difficult for me to lie properly and make it sound like the truth."

Haruhi bent closer, wanting to hear a good story. "How difficult?"

"Well I had to splash water in my eyes and put on a kiddish face. And then I told the neighbors you guys had died." Law smiled. "But they didn't believe me at first. They claimed they had seen hints of you guys moments after the fire. So I thought of a spontaneous lie and told them the ashes had gotten to you and that you guys developed quick illnesses that soon overcame you."

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow. "How could they believe that?"

Law explained for a while how he had taken the people to the cliff side. He explained how not long ago, Haruhi had told him she planned on burying her parents there. So she and Hibari had gone to the cliff side, sick and weak, and accidentally fell off.

"But how did they know you witnessed it all?"

"Because at that time I was trying my best to keep you guys alive, or so I claimed. And then I said I had just reached the cliff in sight of them when I saw you fall."

By now Haruhi was snuggled beside him, Law's right arm draped across her back. Law smelled of a mix of herbs and metal, and such a strange smell actually soothed Haruhi. Perhaps she had grown used to it. Her eyes sparkled with interest. "Wow, that's one amazing lie."

"It is," he replied. And then he squinted into the distance, and could just barely make out the color of their submarine. "It's probably time to go, Haruhi." But then he truly noticed their closeness, and realized how long it had been since they had settled down together. Law, being unlike himself, almost felt like he wanted to stay, but his sense of responsibility as a captain took over and in no time they were up and walking.

"Ladies first," Law said as he let Haruhi climb into the sub.

"Hm, quite the gentleman, it seems." Haruhi replied before climbing in. She landed safely on the metal ground, patted her hands and sighed. "Home, sweet home."

Law began dropping shopping bags down before getting in. "Penguin, let's go!"

Casquette sighed, ruffling Haruhi's hair. "Wasting money again, darling?" he asked sarcastically, pointing at the shopping bags.

Haruhi grinned, showing no shame or guilt. "I'm not wasting the money. I'm putting it to use! We're pirates, you know how much cash we've got?" And before Casquette got a chance to answer, she said, "A lot of cash. Besides, I'm an official member, Cas, so I get my fair share."

"Not fair enough, and don't call me 'Cas'," he replied before walking off to help Jean and Stan with some new supplies.

"No, I think it's going to stay!" she yelled after him.

Despite all the suffering, Haruhi would've wished more than anything to be with her brother and Kira. But instead she was stuck with Law and the Heart Pirates. Truthfully speaking, no matter how she tried, the Heart Pirates would never be able to replace the Time Pirates. Even so, Haruhi finally stopped searching for the past and her memories, and for once, began looking forward. She didn't her caring brother and companion, but she had Law, and Bepo, and Penguin and the others. She loved life with the Heart Pirates. The future had never seemed so bright to her, and finally she felt like the burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

There was just one simple problem. Satoshi. He was still out there, acting like a free man, when Haruhi went to mourn the deaths of loved ones. It was not a matter of revenge. She just felt that the business was unfinished. Haruhi took this into thought as she carried the shopping bags into her room. She locked the door and tried different clothes in different combinations. Then after she was done she lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Time passed and Haruhi watched countless types of fish pass by her, tapping her window, staring inside. She noticed the sun was setting because the water grew darker.

When she heard the sound of people yelling "dinner," Haruhi jumped up and walked out of the room. She had made her choice, and she was going to ask Law. Well, after stuffing her stomach with food.

They all settled down the dinner hall and grabbed what they wanted to eat. This night was more festive than any of the other other nights, probably because their lives had somewhat switched back to normal. Haruhi really tried to enjoy the moments of Casquette throwing drunkenly throwing his shoes around, and Penguin trying to make sure no one else gets drunk, and Bepo fighting over food with Stan. She tried engraving in the mind the moments of Law showing his free laughter and relaxed side, because she knew she wouldn't see all of this for a while.

After everyone had settled down, it was time to clean up, and being the Captain, Law didn't have to, so he retired to his room. It was moments after he had sat down on his bed that the door creaked open. Haruhi's head popped out of the door crack.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey."

She looked down at her feet, which were bare and wriggling into the carpets. "I need to tell you something."

Law stood up, also barefoot. "Alright." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "What is it?"

The girl hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to express his thoughts in words. "I want you guys to go ahead without me," Haruhi mumbled beside him.

Law blinked at her. "Hah? What'd you say?"

The girl struggled to repeat herself. "I just might be able to find Satoshi."

"Alright, when?" He had not heard the first thing she said.

"Alone. In two days or so. Maybe you can just drop me off at some random island. I have my ice so I don't really need a boat."

Law blinked. "Leave you again?" Some sort of pained anger hit him, and he was left unhappy and looking grouchy. "Of course not, Haruhi."

"Please?"

"You want me to go first?" Law asked disbelievingly. "Without you?"

Haruhi unfolded her clenched fists and stared down at the small photo of her family. "I searched Satoshi's room, and I may have found a clue about his whereabouts."

"We could all just come with you. You're not going by yourself."

"But you have your dream, Law," Haruhi explained. "You should go get ready to head to the New World."

"What about YOUR dream?"

"My dream is to kill him."

Law cursed something to himself before replying. "There's a promise between us, and I'm not heading to the New World without you."

Haruhi slowly turned to him. "Then let's make a new promise. Let's give each other half a year to finish our business and meet up."

"You sound like you have this all planned out carefully." And when Haruhi nodded in return, Law shook his head, dead serious. "No. Haruhi, look at how much we've been though. The answer is no!"

"Law, I'm not a child anymore. I have all my memory and all my control over myself. It's not like I'll make stuff explode from emotional instability!"

"Haruhi, it's not that I don't trust you," Law said. "It's just that…"

"Then just shake my hand so we can make this a deal," Haruhi muttered.

Law still hesitated. "But why do you have to go alone?"

"Well, first off, it's my business," Haruhi explained. "Second of all, you have to take care of everyone."

Law sighed and brought Haruhi into a brief hug. "You know, you've grown a lot taller. And maybe a bit braver."

He was replied to with a blush. "Hey, you think you haven't?" Haruhi asked. "You're a good head and a half taller than me now!"

"And you don't want to take anyone with you?" Law asked, changing the subject.

"Law, their your crew. Besides, I can handle it myself. The bastard needs a beating."

Law cocked his head to the side and sighed at the wall. "Well, the answer is no."

"Why are you so controlling!" Haruhi whined, stomping her feet on the ground. "It's my choice to make!"

Law placed his hands on her shoulder, looked her in the eyes and said, "No, it's MY decision to make, Haruhi. I'm the captain and you are part of my crew. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Why? Why cant I just finish my business?" Haruhi muttered. "What is so hard that you cant simply let me go do it? He made me kill my brother, Kira! Just let me go, Law. It's not like I'll die or anything!"

Law growled. "Because I'm not going to lose you again!" he yelled, voice progressing. "Do you know how much worry and pain _everyone_ has gone through for you? Why can't you finally let them be a part of this?"

Haruhi frowned. "I'll come back. I'll promise. You… You said you wanted to grow stronger right? So do I! We can just meet up again in a few months!" She looked away, face darkening. "I just feel that it's unfair for Satoshi to be living life as it is, while you, me, and everyone else has suffered because of some stupid family business!"

"And where would we meet?"

"I'll find you." And when she saw his skeptical look, she said, "I've remembered your routes and i've studied your map. I know i'll find you."

Law sighed to the wall again, and then was lost in thought. He weighed the pros and cons in his head, and wondered what to do. But in the end, he realized he now trusted Haruhi more than ever. She had all her memory and strength back, and her pride. Law dug his hands back into his jean pockets. "Well… If you think you can handle yourself out there… Then I guess you can go."

Haruhi lightened up instantly. She squealed and jumped onto Law, hugging the crap out of him. "Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed happily. And then she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips quickly before letting go of him. Since when was a girl so excited about finishing someone off?

Law pulled her back and kissed her again before letting her go. He stuffed a mini Den Den Mushi into her jacket pocket. This time Haruhi was confused. "Now... we're even," were Law's simple words. Haruhi's face grew even redder. She quickly skipped away, leaving Law standing there still with his back hunched. What did he just do? And then he turned around and walked away with wider eyes than usual. Haruhi skipped the whole way to her room. She dug out the family photo.

"Hey, I'm going to find him! I'm going to find him, Oni-san! Kira!" She opened the door and closed it behind her giggling. Then she whispered to the picture.

"And the best part is... Law kissed me."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. Review please. PS I actually finished the next chapter already so I'll post it on Friday! XX**


	23. Welcome Home, Haruhi

**Hey guys! new chapter! thanks for your reviews :) always happy to get what i get. and i shouldve said this in my earlier chapters :P but if u want, try checking out another story that i co-authored with Mrs. Hiddleston Malik! it's called Taken and its in her profile so plz search it up if you want :) or just look it up in my favorites... yep thats prob easier :P and for Thor&Loki Lovers... check out her other story! its fantastic :)**

**To skipbeataddict: yeah i love Ace as well :DDD he's cool! all the characters are.. well most of them lol. Zoro and Law are my favorites, and Eustass Kidd too! thanks for liking my story! hope you read through the rest with us :))) thx**

**To Guest: well... yes... sorry that was a ****cliffy ;P and yeah i am updating :DD at least now i am!**

**To bluerulez: aw thanks! i try to make it entertaining for u guys :)im happy that u like it! plz read on in the future!**

**To shadowangel1515:MWAHAHA AS EXPECTED, M. AS EXPECTED. jkjk not really thanks for still loving my story :D i appreciate it man! and btw u were doing what u always do -.- annoying me! but of course i annoy u way more LOL i'll update ... fine... XD -J**

**To Guest (#2): :) well friday is today! hope u like it! :DDD thanks for ur support. hope u'll stay through the rest of the story!**

**And thanks to my friend Sunny for reading and liking my story! THX TO U ALL :) and heres some... wait i finished the cookies already... love u guys!**

* * *

Haruhi's toes wriggled into the sand, hitting something hard. She took notice and reached down to pick up the strange object. Some childish part of her had wanted it to be a bottle with a hidden letter inside, but it was just a stone. She threw it far into the ocean, and then breathed into the fresh, salty air. The wind blew her hair back and forth, massaging her neck and sending Kira's necklace bouncing on her neck. The island she was on was deserted and uninhabited, but it was one she knew very well. Haruhi could tell of course, because on the top of the hill, where a large cliff resided, there was much rubble and broken places. Giant boulders were collapsed over each other. Her explosion of ice had left a great deal of water lying everywhere, and now countless types of greenery had taken over, making the battle field look beautiful and ancient.

Yes, this was the place where her brother and companion were buried. Haruhi had visited their graves. The carefully placed stones she had placed were now covered in moss. The Life Erectus had planted itself between the stones and grown. Haruhi was pleased with this, and placed more flowers of different kinds in the moss. She could only smile, because never had her brother seemed so at peace.

"Oni-san… Kira…" she whispered, kneeling down before the graves. "It's been six months since I last came here. Satoshi is dead, and I'm doing fine. See, Oni-san? I can take care of myself now." Haruhi fumbled with her fingers, unsure of what to say next. "I… I'm going to find Law soon… I joined their crew again, you see? And I hope you're not angry with that.

"But you know what's nice? I think I've grown a lot! I'm not really much of a child anymore, so I can properly travel the world! And, i guess my hair is even longer now, it reaches my waist. But, enough about me!"

She patted the flowers. "I miss you guys… even though you tried to kill me." She found herself laughing between her words. "I'll come see you again. I promise. You know I'm good at keeping promises, oni-san."

And with that, she stood up, bowed at the graves, and walked away. Indeed, Satoshi was dead, killed by Haruhi's hands. She had tracked him down almost to the beginning of the Grand Line, and had almost hesitated when finishing him off. But there was nothing to pity him about. She slit his throat and threw him into the ocean water, where the bodies of million infamous pirates lay.

Haruhi took one last look at the graves before jumping onto the water. Immediately, as she was in midair, a boat of ice formed from the water, catching her fall. Now she had to find Law. Had he changed? What did he look like? Still the same? Did he keep his promise to grow stronger? Haruhi had already searched many islands for them, asking people if they had seen the Heart Pirates and their infamous captain.

Sometimes she cocked her head in disappointment, and other times she clenched her fists in frustration, but she was determined to find them, and Haruhi knew they were waiting for her return. She knew they waited eagerly for her to tell them stories about her trip. Stories about how she found Satoshi. How she survived alone. And she'd tell them how she actually earned her own money. She knew they probably had some dining event prepared for her. Haruhi could see their smiling faces, Law's smirk, and of course, Casquette's old scowl.

As she neared a new island, Haruhi prepared a dock of ice for herself. She exited the boat, and it shattered and melted after she got off. She hoped for any signs of her pirate crew, and started searching by asking merchants and shop owners.

"Have you seen Trafalgar Law?" she asked many people. "Have there been any pirates here lately?" Occasionally she even asked, "Have you seen a talking bear?"

This was possibly the eleventh island she had searched on that had been charted on Law's big map. She searched all the docks around the town. When one medicinal shop owner finally said a Heart Pirate had entered to buy supplies, Haruhi brightened up. In fact, she was so excited that she found herself skipping the whole way across the bustling town.

But as minutes passed into an hour, Haruhi still couldn't find any of them. She looked through the crowd, searching for a Northern-styled hat or a bear. There was nothing.

And then she saw him as she reached the end of the town. He was resting by a tree, cleaning his nodachi. At first Haruhi thought he was a projection of her imagination, since she had hallucinated his appearance many times before. She felt sweat roll down her forehead; her smile had dropped. Then it hit her, all the things that had happened. It all replayed in her head. Haruhi realized that when she left, she took all the pain and insanity with her. Now she was back, and the nightmares were gone. Never again was Satoshi going to haunt them. Never again did they have to go through traumatizing events. Never again did she have to leave him, to lie to him, to keep secrets from him. Never… had Haruhi felt so free.

She didn't ever expect things to go this way– for her to end up with him.

He was resting there, eyes calm and at peace. When he had finished cleaning the last of the blood off of his nodachi, he held it in front of him and watched it gleam. Then behind his blade, far away, he noticed a small figure watching him. At first he didn't recognize the person, and then slowly he rose to his feet. He watched the person wave at him, and then he noticed her familiar hair. Her structure. And her big, amber eyes, oh, how they shined, even from the distance.

Haruhi didn't know if she should've smiled, laughed, cried, or gotten angry at life. It was a mix of them all. And soon enough, she found herself hurdling towards Law, screaming his name. Tears came down her face for the first time in months.

Law held his arms in her direction, letting her jump onto him. He lost his footing and they ended up rolling down in the grass. Haruhi broke up into a cheerful laughter as she looked into his jet-black eyes. This was the man that once disliked her. This was the man that started it all.

"Oh my god," Law said as he stroked her hair. "It's really you." He had his usual half-grin-half-smirk on.

"Yeah, of course!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It was amazing! And Satoshi is–"

Then they heard the heaving footsteps of someone running up the hill. They turned around to see a Bepo. "Haruhi?" the bear called. "Guys, it's Haruhi!"

Another person popped out from behind him, smirking. Haruhi instantly recognized his grumpy yet lively features and hunched back. "Oh, wow, you're here," he said. "I was beginning to think you had lost your way, haha." It was Casquette, and Haruhi was extremely pleased to see him doing well. She hugged him, which was rare judging from their history, but Casquette brought up his arms and returned the hug, glad that she was alright.

Penguin came in smiling, greeting her. "Welcome back," he said, bowing at her. Haruhi even greeted Jean Bart and Stan. And soon the Heart Pirates were all around her, happy to see their missed member. It was an unexplainable moment, and it almost felt like a dream.

And in the midst of fall the fuss, Haruhi even uncontrollably whispered "I love you" in Law's ear, probably even more than once. As expected, everyone asked her how it was, how she had found her way back, if she had succeeded. There was one sentence that kept ringing through her ears and head as she clung onto Law's arm as they they headed for the submarine. And those words were ones that Haruhi would never forget for the rest of her life.

_"Welcome Home."_

* * *

**aww a little shorter than usual...oh well :DDD do u guys think its the end of the story? i'll leave u guessing if it is or not :PPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**HAHA TAKE THAT, shadowangel1515! (other ppl may not understand what i just said.)**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS :D ciao**


	24. Herbs and Metal

**Hello Hello! Well, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of my story! Thanks to all of ya who supported and waited for me to update! It's been so long... I love you guys XD here's a virtual cake to celebrate! _WARNING: POSSIBLE CHEESY-NESS IN THIS CHAPTER_ :DDDDD deal with it**

**To Daisylovesu: :) well thanks for your review! I'm so happy you've stayed with me till now! I already have one story idea for the future so stay tuned XD Hope you enjoy**

**To skipbeataddict: yeah i get that lazy too sometimes :P Aw thanks for saying that! It makes me so happy :D well you're in luck because that wasn't the last chapter! Thank you! Enjoy~~**

**To chopperlover14: I'M NOT BLACKMAILING YOU WTF DO U EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?! well.. *sigh* laziness gets to us all... Hush, darling. No new story telling ****for you... We moved "Taken" to another website because of some... technical difficulties! xo J (PS how could u change ur name!)**

**To : :D aw thanks (even though I said that already). Your story is pretty amazing. Sorry to disappoint you with this LAST chapter :/ I thought.. well since we're past the climax it's pointless to start writing arcs... There wouldn't be much meaning to the ending then :P Hope you enjoy this:D and sorry for posting this so much longer than i said i would. ciao**

**To : ****thank you. Hope you enjoy XD It makes me happy!**

**To Guest: :) haha always glad to hear!**

**To Julius Knight: i appreciate your review :) ****I'm still inexperienced so i'm trying my best to correct all my mistakes. thanks for your encouragement!**

**To katelol: omg... thank u thank u thank u! all your reviews just MAKE MY DAY no matter how many of anyone's reviews i get. 3**

**This has been an awesome journey, you guys! And yes, I don't care about the fact that my words were really cheesy! Cake to you all! THANK YOU. . (And don't forget... REVIEW. REVIEWS R ALLLWWWAAAYYYYS WELCOME XD you're welcome to tell me what you liked and didnt like. criticism is welcome.. not too intense though :) luv u all. look forward to a possible new story coming soooooon)**

**(*A/N: refer to chapter 5 in case of confusion)**

* * *

A lazy afternoon yawn escaped Haruhi's lips. She scratched the back of her head and counted the number of hours she had spent standing or sitting there. The men gathered around the square table with her paid no attention to her, for they were far too focused on the map their infamous captain had laid out. Trafalgar Law was holding a pen and pointing to where they were headed. Penguin argued with him every now and then, and Casquette broke in every now and then with some sort of unrelated sarcastic remark. Haruhi yawned again and leaned against Jean Bart, who was suggesting something. _Blah blah blah_. How many hours had it been?

She knew it would be better for her to listen, but studying was not her thing. Haruhi was much too immature for that. She shook herself off of Jean Bart, bored to the extent that she decided to lean on Casquette just to see his reaction. The moment her head touched his shoulder, the man pushed her off, growling.

"Off!" he ordered before turning his attention back to the map. Haruhi stuck her tongue at him before leaning back onto Jean Bart again.

No one really bothered to pay attention to anything outside the manly circle. Stan was outside that. The fellow was carrying thick books, old maps, and paperwork from room to room. Law had ordered him to do so so that the crew could clean up a little. It was painful for his back. Stan was no old man, but carrying textbooks, each twice the size of his head, from here to there was killing him. He dropped documents, rulers, stationary, maps, books, journals, etc. Haruhi had offered to help since there was really nothing better for her to do. Listen to boring debates between Law and Penguin? Hell no. But Stan rejected her offer. He said he was more of a man than to ask for a lady's help. Haruhi had never seen such a side of him.

The navigation room was far beyond repair, so the crew had decided (under their captain's orders) to remodel it. It was dark and gross, carpets covered in layers upon layers of dust, trash, wrappers of different kinds, and broken or unused pencils. The faded blue paint was practically peeling off the walls. After looking into it, Law immediately demanded for it to be cleaned.

It was because of Haruhi's return that the Heart Pirates began planning with more focus. It was the first time they had in nearly a year to actually concentrate on the map without altering their routes. Haruhi watched in boredom as the men thoroughly planned it all out. She had been ordered to standby, of course, since Haruhi was one of terrible directional sense. No one even dared to let her plan, but they still kept her there. It was already amazing enough that she managed to make her way home safely.

So while they planned on, the childish teenage girl began searching through her memories. Lately, it had become an activity she did often. There were so many memories of hers to explore through. She thought of her house back at home. It was simple, but painted a wonderful mixture of pearl white and grey. The roof was covered in red tiles, and they had a forest for a backyard. Haruhi smiled sweetly and continued for the rest of the time.

Their planning went on from nine in the morning to halfway through noon. What had convinced them to take a break was the gurgling of Bepo's stomach. It was then that the crew realized how much time had passed. The moment Law put down his pen, Haruhi brightened up and jumped up and down. She followed Jean Bart to the deck, where they lowered the anchor into the sea.

She watched it fall into the water with a large splash. "It's getting rusty," she stated, scrunching up her nose. Haruhi patted her hands clean and reached into her pocket, satisfied with the feel of money.

Law strolled over with his back hunched and hands hidden in the pockets of his tight jeans. It took a second for him to think of something to say. "It's been busy after you arrived, huh?"

Haruhi walked past him, brushing some dark hair from her eyes. "I can't wait to go shopping!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Law trailed beside her.

He cocked his head to the side. "Didn't I buy you some last time?" he asked.

The amber-eyed girl grinned. "You mean six months ago? Girls really need to shop, Law."

"Nice dress, by the way," Law complemented. "Didn't think I'd see you in one."

Haruhi smiled and patted the white laces on her waist. "Thanks." She jumped off the deck, landing with a roll onto the bridge of ice. Before skipping off, she made a mental list of what she wanted to buy. _Food... Shorts... Long sleeve shirts... Yeah, that's about it._

Penguin stopped Law from walking after her. "Excuse me, sir," he said, holding a notepad in the captain's face. "Please take this time to divide jobs and add what you need to the list."

Law took the notepad in his hands and squinted at the writing. It was probably the most hideous handwriting he had ever seen. Yet somehow, he was able to make out most of the words. He took the pen from Penguin's other hand and scribbled down some things, scratching out words here and there. The notepad looked even more hideous as he handed it back.

"Make sure Bepo buys the paint. Remind him of the color, too." And with that, the notorious captain hopped off the yellow submarine. He just walked three steps when something dawned on him. Law cocked his head as he spun around. He snapped his fingers to gain Penguin's attention.

The loyal crew mate arched an eyebrow. "Yes, sir?"

Law rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "There's one more thing I need Bepo to buy for me."

* * *

In the meantime Haruhi was trying to manage her balance and all the things she was holding. She was carrying two brown bags of food the chef had told her to buy, and in the other arm she was carrying new clothes and accessories. Haruhi could barely find her way through the crowd. People steered clear of her, hoping her food wouldn't fall on them. _Please don't trip. Please told tip over. Don't fall–_ Haruhi stumbled over something hard on the ground, and struggled to steady herself. "Oooh, shit," she muttered. Haruhi tilted to the side and collided with a large stranger.

The man brushed her off. "Hey, watch it!" he growled, patting his clothes.

Just her luck. "Sorry, I–"

"Geez," the man complained, "little girls these days." He gave Haruhi a glare before walking away. She watched him for a second, before noticing the water bottle in one of his hands. Haruhi looked from the man to his bottle, and then smirked.

"Who are you calling a little girl?" she shouted after the man. He stopped, shoulders tensing with anger. But before he could spin around and give her a piece of his mind, the water had turned to spikes of ice that made their way through the plastic of the bottle and into the man's hand. Haruhi clenched one of her hands and the ice stretched across his flesh until it encased his entire hand.

He yelped in agony and fell to his knees. She steadied herself and began walking off, smiling at bystanders who backed up from her. Haruhi checked the food and sighed with relief that it was still fine. So were her new clothes.

Minutes passed by and she was still walking. _Wait, didn't I just pass this place... _Was she lost? It was a big city after all. Haruhi found herself looking around the crowd for faces of her crew mates. So far, she hadn't bumped into one of them. Maybe they were eating at some joint in town or chugging down a couple of beers. Haruhi squinted and stared at the bustling crowd. Bepo? Casquette? Penguin? Law? Jean? Stan? Anybody?

She took notice of a couple across the street. They were kissing, and Haruhi's first reaction was one of childish disgust. She stuck out her tongue and shook her head. She couldn't see herself like that. In that position. In that kind of relationship. What would it look like anyway?

But after few steps forward, Haruhi paused and looked back at the couple. They entwined their fingers and walked across the street. The woman leaned her head against the man's shoulder and he draped an arm across her shoulder. Haruhi watched them head around the corner. The weight of the bags in her arms had vanished and she found herself staring at where the couple had disappeared. For a second, she thought she could feel her fingers tingling. The bags began slipping from her grip and she just barely managed to keep them from falling.

What was this? Haruhi shook her head and continued walking down the street. When she spun around the corner, she looked in a mirror on display in a shop and found her face painted in deep shades of red. Millions of thoughts were rushing through her head, planting themselves into her mind. Law appeared in her imagination and she swatted him away.

Why was she thinking of this now? Maybe she was getting a cold. Was that why her face was so red? Yes, that must've been the reason. Haruhi sighed. She was thinking too much. Not many days ago she had accidentally said "I love you" to Law. He replied with a light chuckled and ruffled her hair. There wasn't much of a sign in his eyes and it pressured Haruhi for days since.

She knew Casquette was a witness to her feelings towards Law. Despite the arguments and insults, Haruhi probably ended up being the closest with him. But it would be strange talking to him about things like love.

_Love._

_Love._

The word echoed through her head and it made her growl with frustration. _Think about your duties. Duties. Du- love- Duties... Love... Lo– _How irritating! Haruhi stormed down the road shaking her head.

"Hey," Law greeted with a lazy wave. "A woman shouldn't be carrying so much."

Haruhi blinked at him for a moment before tilting backwards with surprise. "Fuck!" was the first word she replied with. And then she heard what came out of her mouth. Oh god, why.

Law smirked. "'Fuck?'" he quoted. "What a nice thing to say to your captain." He bent forward and found her gaze. "Everything alright?"

She looked away, feeling her cheeks redden. "Totally fine, Captain. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to carry these much longer." Law reached out and took ahold of half the bags.

"It's nice hearing you call me captain."

Haruhi shook her head. "Well, that's not going to stick." She followed him all the way to the ship, where they dropped off the bags in the kitchen. Law quickly left to find Bepo and when he returned the two of them headed back out. Haruhi began skipping her way through the town with Law trailing behind her.

"New World, New World, here we come~!" she began singing. "New World, New–"

"Haruhi! Look at this," Law called, crouching down to the ground. Haruhi followed his gaze and found a small yellow flower. Her favorite. The lanky man plucked it out and handed it to her. "Reminds you of a lot of things, doesn't it?"

Haruhi gave him a heartwarming smile. "Yeah, it really does. So many things like happened since..."

Law patted her on the head. "They have. Come on, let's go."

An hour had already passed by the time the two crew mates settled down halfway up a hill outside of town. It was quiet and nice. When they sat down on a large boulder, Law dug something out of his jacket pocket. Haruhi looked at it and then gasped. It was a beautiful glass photo frame.

"What is this?" Haruhi exclaimed, holding up the frame with excitement. She examined the picture in it and immediately she realized who the people were."Where in the world did you get this?"

Law smiled. "Well I brought certain things with me from home."

Haruhi could feel tears in her eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me, Law. Thank you." She rubbed the surface, smiling down at the happy faces of her family. It was unbelievable. "Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Things grew silent around them. They didn't really mind though. It was a somewhat comfortable silence. After a while, Haruhi began fighting with herself over a small question that had bloomed in her mind months ago. Law had answered it before, but something told Haruhi that maybe he had different thoughts now. Just maybe.

"Do you... think I'm a monster?" she asked softly, her fingers running along each other as she looked down at her shoes.

Law turned and searched to find her eyes. The question sounded so bizarre to him and it made his eyes narrow. "Why would you ask that question, Haruhi?" he asked in return. "After all we've been through?"

Haruhi frowned and puffed up her cheeks. "J..Just answer me," she demanded, staring at the yellow flower.

The tall, lanky man sighed. He reached out and separated her hands. "You're going to stab yourself if you keep clenching your hands so hard." He watched her frown turn darker. Somehow it made him chuckle just a little bit. "Haruhi, if you're a monster, then every other pirate is one too."

The amber-eyed girl arched an eyebrow. Her hands slid out from his grip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying that you're not a monster. You're a good... bubbly child."

Haruhi cocked her head this time and caught his gaze. "'Child?'" she quoted. "You're a genius when it comes to compliments, aren't you?"

Law watched her for a moment. He studied her face, the half smile displayed on her face. Her eyes were so bright they could light up his room on dark winter nights. The Heart Pirates captain had told himself long before that Haruhi was an extraordinary girl, but only know did he tell himself that she was beautiful. Gorgeous. How could he have not noticed before?

Law placed two fingers over his lips and looked away. He could clearly remember that time they were sitting on top of the sub watching fireworks*.

Did he... love her? It was never a question he had to answer. Haruhi was just always.. a priority to him. Was it possible he did? Haruhi did confess to him. Law was confused inside, and he grew quiet. He couldn't believe it. But this thumping, no matter how subtle in his stony heart revealed what was true.

Haruhi pulled in front of him. "Law?" she called.

He never understood when he had started to love her. Maybe it was curiosity. Her mysterious aura attracted him to find out more about her. Maybe it was just that. Or maybe it was when he saw the light in her eyes destroyed and gone. It was then that he had realized just how much he missed her.

The girl with beautiful amber eyes waved a hand in front of his face, shattering his thoughts. "Law!" she called out. Her voice was so childish. So happy.

"...Yeah?" he replied. That bubbly voice of hers. He needed it.

"You look funny when you're in deep thought," Haruhi giggled, waving in his face again. "What are you thinking about?"

Law kept silent for a moment. "Do I love you?" he boldly asked. This wasn't something he'd usually say but...

Haruhi paused, her eyes widening. _What? _"I-I don't even know how to reply to that..." Her voice trailed off and she stared down at her feet. _The hell did he just say? _

A typical half-grin-half-smirk expression rolled onto her captain's face. He looked down at her. "Actually, Haruhi, I think I do."

"Wait, what?" She backed up just a little. Countless questions ran through her mind, plastering themselves everywhere. Did Law just...

He edged closer and took her hand, pulling her towards him. "I do, don't I?" He did, because he trusted her, and Trafalgar Law's trust was something very hard to gain.

Haruhi was utterly confused. "That's... for you to decide isn't it?" Was this really happening? It felt somewhat like a dream, and it wasn't like Law to say such a thing.

Law began bending forward, and slowly, they're fingers entwined with each other. Haruhi never thought he would confess. So he did hear her confession after all. A great, big smile sprouted on her lips, followed by a laugh.

"I like it when you laugh like that," Law complimented. It soothed him after all. Watching her safe and sound. They're eyes met, and they watched each other for a few long-lasting seconds. Haruhi wanted it to say this way. Herbs and metal. She could feel it tingling in her skin as Law draped an arm around her shoulder. Slowly, she tilted her head closer to his, and soon enough, they're lips touched. Softly. Slowly. Quietly.

This one kiss felt at least ten times greater than the other ones Law and Haruhi had shared. The infamous captain didn't want to let go of her now. He promised himself he wouldn't loose her again. Never again.

She was his bipolar angel, and he, her tamer and captain. It was a combination like no other, but that's what made it so special. So unique and warm. Haruhi took the flower Law had given her earlier and encased it in a thin but strong layer of ice. That way, she could preserve it and set it on her bed stand.

Herbs and metal. That wonderful, sweet mixed scent that made her feel so calm and warm. She couldn't imagine a world without it. Haruhi was starting to think that maybe..._ just maybe_... it was a drug she had begun to crave.

.

**THE END**


End file.
